A Plan that included a Plan B
by Okinawa Angel
Summary: After Itachi is killed, Sasuke and his group decide to join Akatsuki. However, they weren’t expected to be told that someone knew Itachi better than both Tobi and Sasuke. This someone, however, isn’t too willing to talk. Itachi/OC, OC/Kakashi
1. Prologue

I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Kazumi looked around the dark room she just entered. Bowing to the other Akatsuki members was now habitual and expected. "Respect your sempai," was what Itachi always told her. She closed the door behind her. Kazumi raised her eyes (respectfully) and assessed her situation. Kisame was agitated (Kazumi knew why, but was wise enough to hide this information). Zetsu was also acting wary of Tobi for some reason (another fact that Kazumi knew she had to hide from the Akatsuki). Konan was nonchalant as usual and simply was content to stand at Pain's side. Kazumi felt Tobi's presence navigate to the center of the room.

Tobi smiled at Kazumi. After all, being a Junior Akatsuki member was a huge honor for Kazumi he knew that if all went well tonight, the ranks of the Akatsuki would not remain so lank. "Kazumi-chan, do you know why you are here? I have a feeling you do, but in case you would rather not respond, I will accept any silence from you as…"

"Tobi-sama, I am well aware that Itachi-sama is dead," Kazumi replied. She raised her eyebrow as Kisame looked at her questioningly. "With all respect Kisame-sama, having travelled with you two and healed both of your injuries, I have a sense of chakra…I could feel Itachi-sama's fade…"

"Sorry Kazumi-chan…I didn't mean to be so…uh…" Kisame stammered. Kisame was well aware that everyone was watching both him and Kazumi. Angering _Kazumi would be dangerous; junior member or not, she was just as deadly as any full-fledged member of the Akatsuki…even more so…_

"Anyways," Tobi resumed control of the meeting, "Sasuke and his group 'Hawk' will also be joining as members." At this statement, Kazumi's eyebrows rose and every member of the Akatsuki felt a dangerous power inundate the room…

"So, Tobi-sama, or rather Madara-sama… (at this statement, the remaining Akatsuki members appear to be in shock), you are saying that the ones who killed Itachi-sama will be joining the Akatsuki? So much for loyalty…"

Tobi smiled. Although quiet and reserved, Kazumi always had a talent for obtaining information that people would try desperately to hide…that and her medical talents was a key reason in making her a Junior Akatsuki member so young in life (although she was the same age as Itachi). "Kazumi-chan, you must realize. Not only will 'Hawk' officially become fully fledged Akatsuki members, you will also. We recognize your vast talents and see no reason to why you should remain a Junior Member of the Akatsuki. "

Kisame looked over at Kazumi who looked pale. _Well Itachi-san, it looks like your plan to try to uninvolve Kazumi-chan didn't go as planned…_ "Congrats Kazumi!" Kisame proclaimed as the other members also congratulated Kazumi. Tobi looked over at Kazumi and smiled on the inside. _Itachi, you failed. In your pathetic attempts to protect her from us, you kept involving her with our activities. She has __refused to leave multiple times and will become a useful tool to the Akatsuki. _Tobi cleared his throat, "Now Kazumi-chan, time to meet the other new inductees!"

The door opened and once it opened, the other Akatsuki members developed a feeling that all hell was about to break loose…


	2. Knowledge is Useless if it is Incorrect

I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

**Chapter 2: Knowledge is Useless if it is Incorrect**

The Akatsuki members did not attempt to restrain Kazumi: her speed was vastly superior to all of them (except Tobi if he ever cared to stop her). However, both Suigetsu and Juugo tackled her to ground. Karin had also jumped in the short space between Sasuke and Kazumi in an attempt to protect Sasuke. Sasuke remained unfazed by his near assault, but now was curious. "Suigetsu, Juugo, can you help her up?"

Suigetsu took a good look at this angry (but now unusually calm ninja). She had shoulder length brown hair and intense blue eyes (_I swear, a moment ago they were green!)_. She was around 5' 4" and although she seemed calm, the intensity from her eyes was slightly unnerving. Juugo also seemed cautious about offering help to Kazumi, but at the same time, he and Suigetsu helped an almost stiff Kazumi to her feet. Surprisingly, Kazumi thanked the both of them.

_Those eyes, _Sasuke thought, _it's almost like a fire that has almost extinguished, but has been stirred to life. _"Girl, what is your name," Sasuke demanded.

Kazumi remained silent and ignored the new recruits. Instead she turned to Tobi. "This is the best you could do? Honestly Tobi-sama, you would have had better luck recruiting from the Ninja Academy." Immediately, Karin appeared in front of Kazumi. "You can't just ignore Sasuke-kun!"

Kazumi remained silent, but there was an odd glint in her eye. Half a second later, Karin was sent flying into a wall. Juugo runs to her side to investigate her injuries. Sasuke glanced over and seeing Karin merely knocked out returns his attention over to Kazumi. "You did not answer my question."

"My name is Kazumi and the way you and your team act, it will be the name of your murderer. However, I would like to know the name of my victims so I can hold a proper burial."

Suigetsu glanced between Kazumi and Sasuke. _This new girl: so calm, frightening, yet respectful. She is the perfect match for Sasuke...if she doesn't kill him first._ "I'm Suigetsu. The girl you greeted kindly earlier is Karin and the other guy is Juugo."

Kazumi bowed her head in response to Suigetsu and glanced at Tobi. "May I leave now?"

Tobi smiled, "Of course, but here are your robes." He handed Kazumi a bag and she immediately left. She did pause to glance at Karin whose body twitched as if something exploded. Upon seeing Juugo's reaction, Kazumi smirked, "Relax, I only exploded one of her ribs and it's not even remotely dangerous or close to her vitals."

Tobi turned to the rest of the Akatsuki and dismissed them. He sighed at the prospect of cleaning Kazumi's mess and having to also explain the situation to Sasuke. _With luck, this could go well…_


	3. The Failed Mission

I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

**Chapter 3: The Failed Mission**

Naruto and the others were sad to report the news of Sasuke's disappearance to Lady Hokage. She thanked all the ninja involved in the recovery attempt. However, Tsunade seemed much occupied. "I have another mission. This is the mission line-up: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato"

The team was tired, but they all knew a ninja's work was never done. There was a knock at the door and when Sai opened the door, the ninjas were overwhelmed. In poured a husband and wife that emitted pure opulence. The husband seemed kind enough, but arrogance was apparent. The wife appeared more impressed by the diamond ring she had on her hand than with the whole Leaf Village. "Are you ready for the details of your mission?" the husband demanded.

Once the ninjas nodded, the husband introduced his wife (Takara) and himself (Isao) and began to explain the mission. "Seven years ago, our daughter was kidnapped. We have been unable to locate her, but we have heard stories circulate recently about a ninja who resembles her description. If you can bring us information of her, or preferably bring her, the village will be paid handsomely."

Naruto looked down at the ground, "Sorry Isao-san, I must refuse. I need to go after my friend." A second later, a paper weight missed Naruto by centimeters. Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Naruto, we believed the Akatsuki may have kidnapped this girl. There was a lot of Akatsuki activity in the area around the time of this girl's disappearance."

Takara glanced about the ninja, "Our daughter's name is Kazumi Yakuzai. We have a photo of her before she was kidnapped. If you require more information, please contact us." With that, Takara and Isao Yakuzai swept themselves out of the room.

Sakura gazed at the door. "Hokage-sama, was it my imagination or did they say their last name was…" Tsunade smiled at Sakura. "Yes their name means medicine. They have very powerful kekkei genkai. Abnormal healing powers to the point that ANYTHING damaged can be repaired at the expense of some chakra. This family tends to stay out of ninja conflicts due to the strength of their abilities. It is essential to rescue Kazumi as soon as possible…it is rumored that the power of the Yakuzai family is able to reattach souls with a body and theoretically resurrect humans."

Sai looked confused. "Wouldn't that be unethical? Bringing back dead people?" Yamato nodded at Sai, "Yes Sai it is. However, the Akatsuki aren't known for being very ethical as of late however…"

Tsunade tossed Kazumi's photo which Sai caught. As Sai gazed into the photograph, he saw a smiling, happy child with brown hair and green eyes. _No way should this child ever be faced with the thought of resurrection_. Tsunade sighed, "Gather in an hour to leave for your mission."

As the squad dispersed, Shizune comes in with documentation and notices Tsunade's expression. "Tsunade-sama, what is the matter?"

Tsunade glanced out the window. "Shizune, I assigned them the mission as we had discussed, but I just thought of something. If the Akatsuki kidnapped her, something I am sure of, would she join them? If she did join, are in way over our heads in sending Squad 7?"


	4. Suppressed Memories

I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

**Chapter 4: Suppressed Memories**

Kazumi leapt out of her bed and charged to her left at an "enemy". Once she solidly hit a wall, she fully awoke… _Another dream…how many of these fighting dreams must I have? Itachi…when I felt your presence vanish from life, they've gotten worse…much worse._

The sun was not even up and Kazumi picked up a clock to examine the time. 4:00 A.M... Angrily, she changed into her Akatsuki robes to at least start training. _Might as well start now…_ However, Kazumi noticed she wasn't the only one up this early. About 20 feet in a tree, Sasuke appeared to be meditating, but at the sound of Kazumi's footsteps, awoke from trance. Immediately he leapt down and dodged to the left to avoid a very swift attack.

"Kazumi-san? Tobi sort of explained why you were so angry at us. He (Itachi) was like a captain to you and I guess the news of me killing him, even though I now regret it, was a little shocking."

Kazumi sneered at Sasuke. "You have no idea what you are talking about. I was fully aware of the fact that not only did Itachi know he would be killed, he allowed himself killed…"

Flashback

_Kazumi and Itachi were sitting on a bench overlooking a cliff. The cliff was jagged and rose about 50 feet from the water. The sunset framed everything perfectly. Itachi gazed at her._

"_Kazumi-chan, you must realize my time is coming…"_

"_Itachi-kun, why? Is there not another way to go through with the plan without your death? You surely thought of something…you always have another plan…"_

"_Yes I have another plan, but no matter how many plans I formulate, my death is within them…Kazumi-chan, please carry out these plans. I cannot trust anyone like I trust you…you know that…"_

"_Itachi…" Kazumi's normally green eyes changed shades from green to almost coal black. She touched her eyes in an attempt to push the tears back into her eyes. "Death does not make everything better Itachi-kun…"_

"_I am not immortal. You know that Madara's immortality is not without price. If I will die, I must protect as many innocent lives as possible. That is why I left my village in the first place…"_

_Kazumi gazed into Itachi's eyes. He looked so…happy yet sad at the same time. She felt her own eye color change back into green. "Noble fool"_

_Itachi got closer to Kazumi…he drew her in a hug…_

End Flashback


	5. Akatsuki Eyes

I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

**Chapter 5: Akatsuki Eyes**

Sasuke wandered into the Akatsuki dining area and grabbed himself some food from the cabinet. As he was doing so, Suigetsu took notice of his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke-sama, are the black eyes a sign that you are turning emo?" Suigetsu ducked to avoid a rain of shuriken and Sasuke's eyes took on the characteristics of the Sharingan.

"Sasuke-san, the combination of your red eyes and your black eyes totally match your robes," Kisame pointed out as he strode in. Sasuke stalked away, wondering how to get his eyes back to normal. Meanwhile, Suigetsu and Kisame were trying to operate a basic stove.

"Kisame-san, what is with Kazumi-san's behavior? I cannot tell what she will do. Her eyes are expressionless and her actions mysterious. At times, she appears respectable, but at other times, cruel" Suigetsu turned up a knob on the oven and a flame happily appeared on the stove. Kisame smiled, "Well, put it this way. Itachi and I spent the most time with her. She was a Junior Akatsuki member as well as a medic. Due to the way both Itachi and I fight, it made sense to travel with a medic. Even knowing her this long, I truly don't understand her. The only person who 'might' be able to give true insight into her personality is Itachi…and he is dead." Kisame managed to turn a failed attempt to make eggs sunny-side up into a successful attempt at scrambled eggs. "I feel compelled to warn you newbies: run very fast if Kazumi's eyes change from their normal green."

Juugo walked in and helped himself to some eggs. "I heard the conversation walking here. What is the deal with Kazumi's eyes?"

Kisame sighed with the patience of a teacher and pulled out a color diagram. "Kazumi is a rare sort. Her eyes vary with mood and can also vary with her current power. When her eyes are green, it is her normal eyes. No special abilities other than normal, but she is still powerful. Blue eyes are a more heightened telepathic sense and she becomes more observant and analytical. If her eyes are brown, she has exhausted so much chakra that her body is reserving the chakra for self-healing. In that state, she is weakest, but most cautious. Black eyes indicate sadness, but surprisingly can also calm and hypnotize anyone who happens to look into her eyes. If her eyes turn red, run like a bat out of hell. When Kazumi reaches this state, it is very difficult for others to calm her into compliance. Her power does reach…"

"Now now Kisame-sama, you should never talk about others behind their backs. " Kazumi helped herself to some toast and leaned against the wall. Kisame noticed that Kazumi was pale and looked more exhausted than usual. Kazumi operated excellently on two hours of light sleep, but it appeared she could not even obtain that amount of hours. "Kazumi-chan, are you alright?"

Kazumi was in mid-bite when Kisame asked the question. She swallowed and replied, "As happy as I will with my friend's murderer in the midst…" Kazumi appeared to have exhausted her patience with the group and left to train outside. As she was leaving, Karin almost ran into her.

Karin's face was one of sheer terror as she looked into Kazumi's eyes. Kazumi smirked, "If you don't stop giving me stupid looks, I'll have to break your face to improve the scenery."

Kazumi finally left and Juugo walked towards Karin to examine her condition. "I'm fine Juugo, just a little shaken. When we first met and she first looked at me and I met her eyes, it felt as if my soul was being attacked and manipulated."

Kisame offered a glass of water to Karin (who accepted it). "Kazumi is moody and had never appreciated anyone ordering her around. No one, not even Tobi, Pain, or Itachi knows the true extent of her power." With that, Kisame exited the room and the apprehensive ninja began to formulate a plan of survival.


	6. Missing Girl Enormous Forest?

I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

**Chapter 6:** **Missing Girl Enormous Forest?**

Squad 7 was not enjoying this mission. The shrubbery was so dense on the forest floor that all four of them took to the trees and even that was difficult. The branches of the trees had various vines, most of which became annoying impediments. Naruto has fallen several times due to slippery vines and then been constricted by parasitic vines before being rescued by Yamato. Sai had to block his nose due to the overwhelming smell of the vine flowers. Individually, the scent could be considered beautiful, but together overwhelming.

Sakura noticed an unusual phenomenon. "Hey guys, why is it that this clearing has no plants except grass?"

Yamato put his hand to a tree near the clearing. "Lots of people died around this clearing, both cruel and innocent. A swift death, but painful as well: this is odd. Seeing as this is the ONLY clearing we've seen, let's rest here for a moment."

Naruto sat on the grass in the forest. He felt odd here; he could breathe easily (the fact that there are many plants means that oxygen gets produced), but felt scared for some reason to breathe. The others also felt uncomfortable in the forest and if it wasn't for the fact they needed a little rest, they would have immediately left. Out of nowhere, a vine dropped from above onto Sakura's head. Sakura immediately jumped up and threw the vine into the air followed by kunai. The vine was decimated and the others looked about apprehensively. "Yamato-sensei, can we leave?"

"That sounds like a good idea." They fled the clearing and continued on their route. They noticed the forest thinning and eventually ending. There was a giant stump, but the stump itself wasn't the amazing thing. Sitting on the stump was a young ninja (a little older than Naruto and the gang), but she didn't appear to notice.

Naruto called out to the girl and waved. The girl glanced at Group 7, most notably Yamato. Then the girl stood on the stump, performed a handsign, and then vanished. As Naruto ran to the stump to examine the area for clues to her location, Yamato began to take notes. Sai also began noting. "Yamato-sensei, she is the missing girl isn't she?"

"Yes, but there is something not right. She is almost exactly like the photo and she matches the description with one detail different…her eyes…just now they were a vivid blue…" Yamato collapsed and his squad gathered around him in confusion.


	7. Risky Business

I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

**Chapter 7: Risky Business**

Flashback

_Kazumi woke up and was never in such pure pain. She was lost in the grasslands and had no idea what happened to her. She saw a bag she carried and opened it up. Inside, was a mirror, a photo identification of her, and some kunai. She also noticed some vials that appeared to have volatile substances inside. _

"_Why am I carrying all this stuff?" she asked herself out loud. She did not even have food inside her bag so she picked up the bag and began to forage for some food. She did not notice anyone behind her until a stick snapped._

_Kazumi instinctively threw a handful of kunai at the intruder. She was perplexed: he was able to dodge easily so he was a ninja and secondly, he resembled a shark. As the ninja placed his hand on his rather large sword, Kazumi suddenly put her hands out in front of her._

_Kisame gazed at this child. So innocent looking, but he was hungry and certainly did not object to eating normal humans. As he swung the sword downward, a barrier formed between the girl and the sword. __The girl formed the barrier? Since when do children have such abilities? I suppose on taking a second look at you, you are around the age of…_

"_Kisame-san, you noisy idiot, what are you doing?" The girl turned around immediately and she had fear in her eyes. __That ninja…is he a good ninja?__ She looked towards him as perhaps a savior. "We have a mission to accomplish or have you forgotten?"_

"_My apologies Itachi-san, but unlike you, I do tend to want to eat regularly. Eating you is stupid, so I figured eating this useless girl would suffice." The girl shook and tried to crawl away from Kisame, but Kisame swung his sword down where Kazumi was about to crawl. She jumped back in fear._

"_Idiot…if you were hungry, hunt some animals…like that deer over there." Itachi pointed at a deer. Kisame, seeing a meal that looked far more filling than Kazumi, dashed over in an attempt to chase the herbivore. Itachi focused his attention down on the girl. She looked grateful, but frightened nonetheless. Itachi stuck out his hand, "I'm Itachi Uchiha, what's your name girl?"_

_She looked at him warily, but let him pull her up. "I guess my name is Kazumi Yakuzai…at least that's what it says on this identification (Kazumi shows Itachi the identification). I don't remember anything…I just woke up here…_

_Itachi gazed at her. __Her hair…her eyes, enchanting. She is my age…wait a moment…why do I…_

"_Itachi-san! I have dinner!!" Kisame returned triumphant dragging the deer along the ground._

"_Idiot. Start cooking it then if you are so hungry. Also, we need to feed Kazumi-san some, she looks malnourished."_

"_That's your name girl?" Kisame asked the Kazumi._

"_Yes sir Kisame-sama," replied Kazumi as she bowed her head._

_Kisame smiled, "I haven't received respect like that for a long time…wait a minute…how can we accomplish the mission?"_

_Itachi looked annoyed, "Simple, she hides, we accomplish the mission. Then we take her somewhere safe where she can life a happy life. Kazumi-san lost her memories from before today…"_

_Kisame felt guilty about almost eating the girl, "Sorry about…"_

_In an instant, the three of them were surrounded by ninja…_

End Flashback

Kazumi woke up from her short nap and looked at the clock. _Only 30 minutes I slept for…_ She arose and made her bed. It was almost noon and she could smell lunch being cooked. Outside the window, a breeze came in and lifted her hair… _Itachi, you always liked playing with my hair…_


	8. Easy Meal

I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

**Chapter 8: Easy Meal**

Konan was at the stove cooking. She hated cooking (despite her skill at it), but seeing the oven in such poor use after Kisame and Suigetsu's mediocre attempt at breakfast made her realize she would rather not be poisoned or glued to the toilet seat. Pain had files at the table and was trying to do last minute research before lunch. Zetzu was reading a book about recently developed ninja strategies and although absorbed in the book, greeted Kazumi as she walked in. _Kazumi-chan looks a little woozy today, _Zetzu thought in concern. Before he offered a seat, Kazumi sunk into the couch and had the countenance of wanting a nap. Kisame brought in some meat and fish that Konan had asked him to "obtain". Kisame noticed Kazumi's face…_she looks a little more well-rested, but still…_

"Kazumi-chan, are you alright? You look a little pale even though it appears you just woke up from a nap."

"I'm alright Kisame-sama. Just thinking…"

"WOMAN!!"

All the Akatsuki members raised their eyebrows at the voice. Kazumi stood up and glanced towards the door. In the doorway was an angry Uchiha. _The girl is next to him…from the looks of it, she couldn't heal the black eyes either._ Kazumi smiled. "Sasuke-san, you look so much like a raccoon. You could be the Akatsuki mascot."

At the statement, Sasuke was behind her in an instant with his katana against her neck. "Don't try anything. I have the Mangekyo Sharingan in addition to all my other abilities."

Kazumi smiled. Sasuke did not know why, but her smile unnerved him. She pushed away the blade. "So you have the Mangekyo Sharingan, so what? Both Madara-sama and Kakashi Hatake are able to use this 'supreme ability'." Konan, Pain, Zetzu and Kisame immediately made excuses and leave the room. Tobi walks in and seeing an only partially completed lunch, assumes the cooking role. He ignores the conflict. The Juugo and Suigetsu walk in and upon feeling the intensity of chakra in the lounge area; they stay a safe distance away in the doorway.

Kazumi has pushed Sasuke's katana away from her neck or any vital areas on her body. Although he may have not struck her, Sasuke still watched her with his eyes, calculating. While calculating his next attack, Saskue is caught off guard as Kazumi walks past him. When she is a meter past him, she states, "Hn. This is the strength of the Uchiha? Was Itachi-sama a genius or are you an idiot?"

At this statement, Sasuke tries to attack Kazumi with his katana while the rest of 'Hawk' watches in horror. Tobi ignores the whole fight as he is more focused on creating the perfect lunch. Kazumi smiles at Sasuke's failed attempts to strike her and that only infuriates Sasuke to the point where he has become more reckless. Seeing the perfect opportunity, she trips Sasuke who face-plants on the floor. As Sasuke is about to resume fighting, Kazumi sits next to his head and whispers, "Silly Sasuke. I fought, healed, and then fought again with Itachi-sama. As much as you would deny it, your techniques are similar as are your looks." At that statement, Kazumi plops down on the couch and seems to watch Sasuke to see if he would retaliate.

Sasuke simply sat with 'Hawk' and zoned out while Karin admonished Kazumi (who seemed apathetic at the moment to further provocation), Juugo trying to calm down Karin by pointing out that the 'offender' was less than two meters away, and Suigetsu yelling at Tobi to hurry up the feast. Sasuke watched Kazumi. _I need to find out what she knows about my brother…and me…._


	9. A New Mission

I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

**Chapter 9: A New Mission**

Tobi finished with lunch and all of the Akatsuki was gathered around the table eating. While pleased with the comments that both he and Konan received about the meal, Tobi remained calm. He noticed that Kazumi barely poked her food and only ate a little bit. _She eats less food than most people, but this is just…_ "Kazumi-chan, have you fallen ill?"

Kazumi lowered her gaze respectfully at Tobi's concern. "No sir, I guess I'm still in shock over all the deaths of our comrades. We did lose so many members in such a short span. The Leaf Village appears to have a few decent ninja amongst them."

Sasuke glanced at Kazumi. _She does look unwell. I cannot read the emotions etched across her face however. _"Kazumi-san, surely you have been to the Leaf Village at least once?"

"I don't remember…I might have a long time ago…" Kazumi placed the tips of her fingers at her temples and released some healing chakra into them. She gained a bit of color back, but still looked ashen. "I will try to get more rest." With that, Kazumi stood up to leave.

"Kazumi-chan? When you awaken, I have an important mission for you alright?" Tobi stated with concern. As Kazumi nodded and left. _Kazumi-chan is being affected by Itachi's death more than I thought. Using her abilities to the fullest extent will be easy…_

Meanwhile…

"Sakura-chan? What is wrong with Yamato-sensei? A moment ago he was talking then just collapses?" Naruto exclaimed. He walked around the area and tapped the giant stump.

"Well, it appears that he just got knocked out by a powerful wave of chakra. Exactly the kind of attack, I don't know. The only thing I can think of that could knock someone unconscious is the Sharingan, but her eyes were blue…" Sakura placed her hands on Yamato's head in order hasten his awakening.

Sai looked around at the scenery. "All these plants are larger than most of the similar kinds I have seen. Yet, these do not look like unusual variations of normal plants. While that stump seems to radiate minor chakra, I do not see any symbols or markings that would distinguish it. However, I have a theory." With that, Sai tried to slice the stump, but failed due to a thin barrier that appeared. "Just as I thought. Although the purpose is unknown, someone took the time to place some sort of barrier spell on this stump. Perhaps if Kakashi-sensei were to come, we would be able to get past this barrier."

Yamato awakened and while Sai explained his recent revelation, Yamato nodded and began to formulate a plan. "Naruto-san and I will stay here. Sai-san, you and Sakura-san return to the village. Give Hokage-sama this note and make sure she allows the ninja written on the note to return with you back to this spot."

Sai and Sakura took their leave and Yamato turned to Naruto. "While we wait, let's try to gather some information on this area." Naruto nodded and the both of them examined the area.

About an hour later…

Kazumi woke up. She felt better, but her dreams were getting worse.

Flashback

_Kazumi was running from Orochimaru in a narrow hallway. Feeling impatient from being unable to keep up with her speed, he summons Manda (the snake lord) to pursue her._

_No. I cannot allow myself to be caught.__ She placed more chakra in legs and dashed out into the forest outside._

_However, Orochimaru appeared out of a tree and seized her. He held her tight. "Did you think you could escape forever? You are the perfect specimen, junior member or not. Those healing powers of yours and your massive chakra reservoir will supplement my powers quite nicely." _

_As Orochimaru was about to begin the process of taking over Kazumi, a kunai cut his cheek. Looking to the side, he saw Itachi who prepared another attack. "Kazumi-san, are you safe?" To this Kazumi nodded, but noticed that Itachi was more serious than usual. _

"_Orochimaru, if you attempt to do anything to Kazumi-san, I will kill you. Come Kazumi-san." Kazumi ran to Itachi's side and when she looked back at Orochimaru, she felt sick to her stomach. __He tried to take my body over…_

End Flashback

Kazumi shook herself. _Pointless to think over those bad experiences._ _Time to see what Tobi's mission is._


	10. Second Chance

I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

**Chapter 10: Second Chance**

"I beg your pardon sir? Free Hidan? If I remember correctly, he is trapped in a hole in a forest that the family of the Shadow Wielder controls. Traveling there will be dangerous my lord." Kazumi saw no way around this mission. Her skill with disguise jutsus could not be underestimated and if commanded, she would have to.

"Kazumi-chan, only you can go. You will be able to leave unnoticed by other ninja in the area and only your medical skills are proficient enough to save Hidan." Tobi smiled. _Kazumi, your skills will be employed in every conceivable way if it aids the Akatsuki._ With that, Kazumi bowing, takes her leave and the rest of the Akatsuki are stunned.

Zetsu apprehensively asks, "Is it a good idea to send Kazumi-chan? The loss of her sempai could impair her abilities and make her take rash decisions. Or she could end up killing every ninja she comes across leaving a blood-stained trail back here."

Kisame sighed, "Kazumi-chan knows better than to let emotions get the better of her in a mission. She will accomplish her mission easily."

Meanwhile

Tsunade was having a bad day. To have to call in additional ninja for a mission was never a good sign. While Sakura and Sai were getting some rest, she called in Kakashi, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru to explain the circumstances. As the six ninja depart, she gazes out the window. _Third Hokage-sama, what would you have done?_

Sakura and Sai lead the others to the other ninja. Although Yamato has regained his consciousness, he appears dizzy and slightly disorientated. "Um…Neji-san, Hinata-san, use your Byakugan on the stump to see what it reveals."

As the Hyugas were about to unleash their powers, they are thrown off by the appearance of a girl on the stump. Neji is the first to recover, "What the…hey who are you?"

The girl does not respond at first. She notes Yamato's condition however. "You did not leave? I thought the injury would have warranted at least some medical care, but you must have had a medical ninja in your squad. I suppose I'll have to defeat you on the way to my mission."

Naruto is shocked, "Hey, you are the one we have to bring back from the Akatsuki! Why are you dressed in the Akatsuki robes though?"

At this statement, everyone else sweat drops. Kazumi looks perplexed at Naruto's statement. "I am a member of Akatsuki. My name is Kazumi, the last name unimportant. Now, out of my way, I would like to prevent excessive casualties."

Kakashi lifted up his headband to expose his Sharingan. "We must escort you back to the village Kazumi-dono. It is our mission after all. If you don't come along willingly, I'm afraid taking you back unconscious is not out of the question."

Kazumi drew one of her katanas with her right hand (she has two katanas, one on both sides of her body). "I suppose I must defeat all of you." As Kazumi rushes towards them, a tremor goes through her body and she collapses.

The Hyugas were perplexed. Hinata hesitated, "I can't see as to why Kazumi-san collapsed. Can you Neji-san?"

Neji shook his head, "She is a mystery. She might be making a barrier similar to the barrier on the stump. We are unable to deduce anything from the stump. But anyways, as we have her in our possession, let's go."

As Kakashi lifted her (he was noted as one who would recognize any trouble sooner), he was lost in thought as they headed back to the village. _She is Itachi's age…so young. I sense a frightening amount of chakra from her. If she had fought us, what would the result have been?_


	11. Free Ride

I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

**Chapter 11: Free Ride**

As the squads approached the village, they noticed their quarry awaken. She looked calm and assessed her situation. "This is the Leaf Village I presume?" As the other ninjas nodded, she smiled "Thanks for taking me along this route. I would have taken much longer to find it myself." With that, Kazumi disappeared as they had just caught sight of the gates.

"Oh shit! Grandma Tsunade will kill us!"

Yamato and Kakashi looked at each other. Kakashi unveiled his Sharingan. "She hasn't gone far, I feel her chakra. She is attempting to mask it, but I can faintly feel it. It looks like she is heading to your family's forest Shikamaru."

"What is in that forest that is of interest to an Akatsuki?" Naruto demanded. He however noticed that the others had already understood the situation and was already heading there. He followed and called out to Shikamaru. "What is in there Shikamaru-san?"

"One of the members of the Akatsuki. His name is Hidan and he is not just psycho, but immortal. I managed to trap him, but if she breaks all the seals placed, we are in trouble. The two of them probably could rip apart this village. What a drag…"

"Oh…wait a moment, Sakura-chan, didn't Grandma Tsunade say that Kazumi had healing powers?"

Sakura retrieved a book from her bag as they moved to the forest. "Yes, but not just that. She can reattach recently departed souls with their bodies. Her healing extends quite beyond the limits of both me and Tsunade-sama's abilities. Also, we did some research while resting at the village. The Yakuzai have some unusual abilities that can reverse the body's normal healing process. She can expand wounds or make produce deadly poisons from just her chakra. We must be cautious with this enemy."

Sai released some ink birds using his chakra and as soon as they ascended the air, they were shot down by chakra. "Hmm, she is more careful that we thought. I could have sworn though…something did hit her early when she tried to fight us."

Meanwhile

Kazumi placed all her chakra into her legs and ran with speed unlike any she had controlled before. _I feel Hidan-sama's presence in this forest…its faint and very weak, but it is most definitely here._ She stopped at a hole that had many traps and seals around it. _Hmm…these ninja are slightly cleverer than I thought…slightly._ With little effort, she unleashed a chakra bomb in the midst of the trap and destroyed them as they were being set off. Kazumi could hear a groan of pain. She used her chakra to gather all of Hidan together and remade his body. "Hidan-sama, are you alright? It's me, Kazumi."

"Yeah, I'm so fucking hurt. I will murder that little punk in the name of Jashin. He insulted my religion, the ass hole!"

Kazumi helped Hidan up and placed her hands on his back and allowed healing chakra to flow. _So injured…must have been quite the foe, the Shadow Wielder, to be able to contain Hidan here. Hmm…so they just figured out that they were chasing my shadow clone? We have to finish up now._ "Hidan-sama, we must take our leave. The Leaf Ninja assigned to capture (notice how she does not say rescue) me are coming. We need to avoid conflict and return to base."

Hidan, however, held no intentions to return. "Go ahead Kazumi-chan, I will obtain my revenge on those bastards. They killed Kakuzu! I must obtain revenge in the name of Jashin!"

"Hidan-sama! We were ordered by Madara-sama to return! We cannot afford to lose you again…Itachi-sama was killed…"

"No way! Did Sasuke kill him?" When Hidan looked at Kazumi in the eyes however, her eyes turned coal black. _Oh shit, I can't look at her eyes! God dammit, too late…_

"**_Leave now Hidan-sama. I will take care of the Leaf Ninja_**." Kazumi turned her back and without meaning to, Hidan began to leave and Kazumi knew he was safe when she could feel his chakra head towards the base, but no longer hear his string of profanities.

Kazumi stood her ground. She was prepared to hold off and defeat the ninja when her body started to shake uncontrollably. _No, not now! It worked out last time, but I cannot be captured now!_ It was too late; Kazumi fainted and was caught by Kakashi.

Shikamaru examined Hidan's now abandoned hole. _No way had she broken all those seals. Just being able to navigate this area without getting lost is a feat just among my family. What a drag that a girl could do this… "_Guys, Hidan is no longer in there. She accomplished her mission and we accomplished ours, but still…now the Akatsuki have an extremely dangerous, psycho man back on their team."

"Hurry! Let's take her to Grandma Tsunade before she escapes again!"

As the ninja hurried themselves to the Leaf Village, Zetsu appeared out of a tree. _You got yourself caught Kazumi-chan. You may have completed the mission, but the cost of retrieving you will be high. _Zetsu then disappeared to give Tobi the news.


	12. Serenity

I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

**Chapter 12: Serenity**

Flashback

_Itachi walked with her to the gravesite to investigate if there was truth to the fact that Zabuza Momochi's sword was taken. Upon reaching the site, they noticed the that the sword once occupying the area was missing._

"_Itachi-kun, they took the sword after all. What are we going to do? The guy who disregarded the owner's death and takes his weapon may be after Kisame also, being one the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."_

_Itachi gazed at Kazumi. Her insight was frightening, but accurate. "We must return and prepare. If Sasuke-kun felt his companion needed this weapon, conflict is imminent."_

_Kazumi may have been able to hold back her tears when they were watching the sunset, but now, they freely flowed from her green eyes. "Itachi…why? Now you have something to live for, but you are choosing to die…why must you leave me all alone again…?"_

_Itachi was touched by her statement and held her hand, "Kazumi-chan, you will never be alone. You are a beautiful woman who will be able to find someone worthy of you. What did you mean now I have something to live for?"_

_Kazumi wasn't sure if she should tell Itachi...__What if it does not change his mind? This is cruel of me…Itachi planned everything out ages ago and was willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good, I cannot be selfish.__ "Never mind Itachi-kun," she said leaning on him._

_Itachi kissed the top of her head. __Within a week or maybe two weeks, I may lose the few things in life I cherished…_

End Flashback

Kazumi awoke to find herself not only strapped into a hospital bed (with various ninja knots and seals), but also her eyes were covered with a transparent seal, and her having her own personal guard. Her hands also had seals on them and she could not move them. The man sitting on the chair across from her put down his book. "It's useless to resist the seals. Tsunade placed them herself and I am here in case something does happen."

Kazumi gazed at the ninja watching her. Silver hair, headband over one eye, and the mask: this was undoubtedly Kakashi Hatake, a dangerous foe for any member of the Akatsuki to deal with. "Why did you ninja come after me? What have I done to you? Is it simply because I am a member of the Akatsuki?"

Kakashi looked at her. _She's beautiful, those eyes are memorizing however. Good thing a seal was placed on her eyes right now. _"The mission had only one intended purpose: rescue or at least locate Kazumi Yakuzai. We suspected the Akatsuki may have captured you. However, the fact you are a member of the Akatsuki means that chances are that you possess valuable information as to the inner workings of the organization. If you cooperate, you may be able to be returned to your family."

Kazumi's jaw dropped. "I have a family? What are they like? I never knew I had a family? Are they kind? Are they concerned about me? Who are they? Exactly who…"

Kakashi shushed her. "We don't know much about the Yakuzai clan except that they are a skilled family of healers and destroyers who refuse to become ninja normally. All may be answered shortly, but you will be interrogated as is procedure." At this, Kakashi turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kazumi cried, "Can you stay with me?" _What? Why did I ask him to stay?_

Kakashi looked at Kazumi. _She wants me to stay with her?_ "Why should I stay with you? I have other work to do."

"Well, I am guessing you were assigned to me so I would not do anything stupid. Also, your presence is kind of relaxing (blushes as she says)."

Kakashi was glad at the moment that half his face was covered with a mask. "Only if you promise that you will cooperate. After all, I still suspect that you very well have the capability to escape. I will stay with you until Hokage-sama arrives."

Kazumi smiled, "I promise to be a good kunoichi." She looked outside the window. _Itachi-kun…that was the first dream I've had in a while that did not have adverse effects on my mood._ "Um, Kakashi-sama, how am I supposed to eat with the 500 seals securing me here?

"You seem to hold a lot of respect for people," Kakashi noted. "You don't have to call me Kakashi-sama, it's too formal. Also, I guess Hokage-sama didn't think of that. I'll feed you some of the food left for you." Kakashi reaches for the rice with chicken and gets some chopsticks.

Tsunade walks past and witnesses Kakashi feeding Kazumi. _Their eyes look happy. It has been a while since I saw Kakashi smile at a woman like that. _Kakashi held the food slightly above Kazumi's reach while Kazumi complained how difficult it was to get a meal before Kakashi relented and let her eat. _It's a pity I cannot just return her to her parents._

Tsunade entered the room and smiled at Kazumi. "Well Kazumi-san, we have Ibiki Morino here to interrogate you. Kakashi-san, please follow me."


	13. Weakness

I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

**Chapter 13: Weakness**

"Kakashi-san, are you already falling for our new guest?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi's reaction was coughing. He immediately saw that Tsunade was not joking.

"What are you talking about Hokage-sama? I fed her like that because her arms…"

"But you teased her while feeding her…just like a married couple," Tsunade teased. _Hmm…the great Copy Ninja blushing is quite hilarious. _"She seems pretty happy-go-lucky kind of person. She isn't that old according to her family records. She turned 20 a month ago."

"Why are you telling me this Hokage-sama?" Kakashi stammered. "Besides, from my interactions with her, she is not a complete optimist. Or rather, she is the shadow of an optimist…something must have shattered her before in life."

"If she doesn't spill her knowledge, we may have to carefully pry the information out. As kind as she might be Kakashi-san, don't forget, she is a member of the Akatsuki. She also brought about a troublesome foe back to the Akatsuki so we cannot disregard her abilities. Please watch over her and see if we can 'reform' her." With that, Tsunade left and Kakashi walked to the door. Unable to accomplish very much from the hallway, he moved to the window and was able to glimpse and hear part of the interrogation.

"Kazumi-dono, do you realize that by associating with the Akatsuki, you are associating with ninja criminals from the various hidden village?"

"Yes sir I do…"

"You do not seem like a bad person. Why is it that you joined the Akatsuki?"

"Only recently I became an official member. I was a junior member for the past six years."

"But why did you join?"

"To be safe…he knew that if I was elsewhere, my powers could be taken advantage of…"

"Who is he?"

"The person who means the most to me in my entire life…"

When Kakashi heard this, he felt crestfallen. _She talks like this 'person' died recently…I guess that would explain her mysterious behavior._

"Who is?"

"None of your business."

"You should be more cooperative. All the accommodations that Hokage-sama has provided you with have not stirred you to be more helpful?"

"Being strapped to a hospital bed by rope and held almost completely in place by seals. Having a bodyguard is not my idea of a great time, but Kakashi-san is great… (Blushes)"

Kakashi could not believe what he just heard. _She actually likes me?_ The exchange inside the room was turning ugly really fast.

"Will you simply answer the question?!"

Kazumi gazed out the window as if aware that Kakashi was outside. "By leaving the Akatsuki, I will leave behind all the promises I made. I will leave behind every memory that I have. I will disregard his last wish. If I leave the Akatsuki, who will save the world from the Akatsuki?"

"What are you talking about?"

"For example, when Itachi-sama killed his clan to prevent a coup d'état: he was ordered to do so because a majority of people could be saved, regardless of who it was."

"How do you know that?"

Kazumi smiled, "He told me…" Kazumi just collapsed all of a sudden. Kakashi, recognized that returning to the hallway would be less suspicious, fled back. As the door was opened, Tsunade also ran down the hall. "Stop Ibiki! If Kazumi goes under too much stress…"

A massive explosion later and the hospital room was decimated. Ibiki was attached to the wall covered in the seals that had, a moment ago, restrained Kazumi. The seals, however, appear to have protected Ibiki from the explosion. Kazumi, although without seals, did not appear able to move. Her movements were weak. She lay on the bed, weakened. Tsunade ran in and placed tried to heal Kazumi. To her surprise, the jutsu was not working.

Kazumi smiled, "My own healing chakra prevents others from healing me. I do not know what happened. A moment ago, I was talking then everything went black and hurts."

Kakashi stood next to Kazumi as Tsunade examined Ibiki. "You are one tough kunoichi. You even got out of your seals and everything."

Ibiki stirred into consciousness. "You are one tough nut to crack Kazumi-dono. I need to file my report with Hokage-dono. Kakashi-san, move Kazumi into another room and watch her like a hawk." With that, Tsunade and Ibiki exit discussing the recent events.

Kazumi tried to stand, but fell almost immediately only to be caught by Kakashi. She blushed, but thanked him nonetheless. When they choose another room, she allowed herself to be tucked in and the seals reapplied (this time by Kakashi). "Kakashi, thank you for everything."

Kakashi looked over at Kazumi. _She's already asleep…I guess this day has been trying on everyone. Her face is the most peaceful I've seen it all day._ He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Her breathing was steady and unfazed. Kakashi smiled a rare smile and went back over to his chair.


	14. Reconnaissance

I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Reconnaissance**

Sasuke knew that unless he obtained more information about Kazumi, she would be a dangerous foe to be around and he would need an ally as powerful as her. He placed Juugo at one end of the Akatsuki base hallway and an unwilling (to die) Suigetsu at the other end. In front of Kazumi's door, Karin stood (shaking at the prospect of Kazumi reappearing). Sasuke reassured them, "Kazumi-san is out on a mission that might take a few days. Also, Karin you will be able to sense if anyone is coming so you can alert the rest of us." With that, Sasuke picked the lock on the door, entered the room, and then closed the door.

Kazumi's room was very plain. There was one shelf that held two pictures, a nightstand next to her bed that had one photograph, and a closet. Sasuke crossed to the shelf and picked up the pictures. One was a photograph of the some of the Akatsuki members (Back row: Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Zetsu. Front row: Konan, Deidara, Pain, Kazumi and Tobi.) _Hmm…Sakura must have killed Sasori before this was taken I assume…_ Placing that picture down, Sasuke picked up the other photograph to inspect it. This one was a team photo by the looks of it. Kisame and Kazumi were smiling (_an odd sight indeed to see Kazumi smile…)_ while Itachi looked apathetic about the fact he was getting his picture taken. Sasuke could not help but notice how different Kazumi was in the photograph back then and in real life now. _Her expression was so happy, but now she is resentful…because of me?_

Sasuke placed the photograph back on the shelf and headed to the nightstand. The photo had a frame that looked very expensive. He could not believe what he just saw in the photograph. Itachi had his arms around Kazumi and by the looks of it; this photograph was sneaked (_by Kisame perhaps?_). Itachi and Kazumi's faces were maybe an inch apart and the way Itachi held Kazumi implied something dangerous if anyone tried to hurt Kazumi. Itachi's possessiveness said a simple, unspoken phrase, "Hurt Kazumi and you will die a slow, painful death." Sasuke placed the photo delicately back on the nightstand. _This explains Kazumi's hostility towards me. I wonder if the other Akatsuki members know of their relationship._

Realizing he could glean no more from the photographs, Sasuke looked towards the drawers of the nightstand. There were three drawers and he picked the top drawer. Inside was a handbook about medicine and poisons and how their uses could impact ninja society. After leafing through the book, looking for a code of some sort of secret message, Sasuke replaced the book in the drawer and opened the second drawer. Inside this drawer was photo identification of Kazumi from about five years ago. _Kazumi Yakuzai hmm? Why is she silent about her last name? That clan is renowned for their medical and fighting prowess. _Also inside the drawer was a pearl necklace, very expensive looking also. Finding nothing else of interest, Sasuke turned his attention to the bottom drawer. When opened, Sasuke saw a steel key on a steel chain and was immediately curious as to what this key unlocked. Also in this drawer, Sasuke located a bounty posting of Kazumi. Her eyes were her normal green, but still had that cold look about them. Sasuke could not help but stare not only at her picture, but the sheer amount of money offered for her return (alive). Sasuke's attention quickly returned to the key and he made his way towards the closet.

Meanwhile

Hidan was tired and very angry. He knew that if Pain did not get vindictive with him, Tobi would. He himself did not want to see Kazumi hurt… _Kazumi-chan, why did you have to let yourself get captured? Normally, you would have slaughtered the lot of them without a second thought or remorse. _Hidan could not help but be worried about the young kunoichi; after all, he once wished to be the one Kazumi would direct her affections to…

Flashback

_Kazumi had officially just been inducted into the Akatsuki as a junior member. She was only 17 at the time, but according to Itachi and Kisame's reports, she had quite a bit of chakra. Hidan could not help but notice how apprehensive this young woman was of her new surroundings. Hidan noticed how she tried to stay near either Kisame or Itachi and seemed to easily frighten at the thought of being left alone with other members._

"_Hey there, be a little bit livelier won't ya?" Hidan teased the Kazumi. Kazumi lowered her eyes and replied, "I am sorry that my shyness disturbs you Hidan-sama."_

_As she was about to turn around, Hidan grabbed her wrist. "Are you nervous 'cause there is no need to be! These assholes are too drunk to hurt anyone at the moment. Watching them try to get up in the morning will be fucking hilarious."_

_Kazumi looked slightly surprised about the drinking habits of the Akatsuki and replied, "With all respect Hidan-sama, I should not drink at my age. Chances are even when I obtain the age to drink, I will not. Costs too much money and too much pain from my experiences…"_

_Hidan looked at her curiously. "I thought that Itachi-san said you had no memories before the forest?"_

"_I thought I didn't either…the mind works in mysterious ways I suppose. On one hand, I am curious as to who I really am, my family and everything like that. However, I am scared of what I might be…especially after the forest incident."_

_Hidan looked at Kazumi with comprehension. "Itachi-san said that the enemy ninja were decimated by various plants, most notably trees and that with the blood devoured, the trees grew even larger and destroyed all your opponents. Jashin-sama would be pleased at such bloodshed."_

"_Hidan-sama, the way you talk about Jashin-sama shows deep faith, but I have yet to understand. Can you explain to me?"_

_Hidan smiled at the possible new Jashin recruit. "Yes I will, but you don't have to call me Hidan-sama; it's far too formal for me."_

"_Umm, ok Hidan-san." With that, Kazumi listened attentively to Hidan's explanation while Itachi and Kisame watched her from afar._

"_Now now Itachi-san, you don't have to worry. Hidan's morals are too high for him to take advantage of her."_

"_Idiot…what gave you that idea?"_

"_You have been watching her like a hawk ever since we returned (__more like ever since she released that jutsu__, Kisame thought). Just admit it, you have a thing for this girl and best of all, she is your age so you need not be ashamed at any affection you have for her."_

_Kisame snickered as Itachi muttered death threats under his breath to the swordsman, but they both watched Kazumi just in case she would react negatively to Hidan's ideal religion. However, although she made it clear to him that she would not join, she said she respected his religion and Hidan's determination to stay devoted. _

"_Kazumi-san, want to look at the stars? They are always so beautiful this late at night and there are no clouds in the sky."_

"_Alright Hidan-san." With that, Kazumi followed Hidan to the balcony as Kisame watched Itachi for his reaction. Itachi noticed Kisame's look and muttered, "What?"_

_Kisame laughed, "Idiot, what do you think happens on balconies when a man and a woman are at a balcony? Everything is perfect situation wise: the stars are clear and they could both be in the mood…"_

"_Come again?" Itachi demanded. He practically dashed to the balcony to spy on Hidan and Kazumi. As Kisame smiled and shook his head, Deidara greeted Kisame and inquired about the new kunoichi. After all, women were a rare occurrence to the Akatsuki with the exception of Konan._

"_Well Deidara-san, her name is Kazumi. She does not seem very able to control her powers well yet, but the amount of chakra she has is staggering. Also, I assume you heard about her attack?"_

"_Yeah…I heard about it. What is Itachi –san doing?" Deidara asked noticing the Uchiha peering around the corner leading to the balcony._

"_He may be a little paranoid about Kazumi-chan. They are the same age, so my guess is that he has developed some sort of affection for her."_

"_Her and Itachi? I would be a better match for her!" Deidara proclaimed. Kisame just shook his head. __These young people and love…_

_Meanwhile at the balcony…_

"_Hidan-san, you were right! The stars are so pretty!" Kazumi squealed in delight. She took in the night sky and was very attentive to everything she saw._

_Hidan looked at her. __I've never felt this nervous about a woman in my life. If I don't make my move now…_

"_Hidan-san…you are so nice to me…"_

_Hidan smiled, "Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_Will you be my new best friend?" Kazumi inquired._

_Although Hidan was disappointed that she seemed to have no interest in a relationship, he smiled. "Yes, being your friend would be nice."_

_With that, Kazumi and Hidan hugged and Hidan left for his room to prepare for a ritual._

_Kazumi smiled, "Itachi-san, I know you are out there. Just come out."_

_Itachi came out and stood next to Kazumi…_

End Flashback

Hidan sighed. He did not like the idea of his friend being captured by the Leaf Village. However, the strength of her genjutsu was such that he propelled ever closer to a clearing. In that clearing he saw Zetsu. When Zetsu saw him, he grabbed Hidan and took him to the base.

Read, review, and rate if you will please! :) More to come in a few days.


	15. The Condition

I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Condition**

Kazumi walked along the streets on the Leaf Village as calmly as any Akatsuki member could. Of course, her bodyguard, Kakashi, was right behind her to ensure that she would not hurt anyone. Unfortunately, Kakashi's arms were currently occupied by bags and boxes full of food of a varied source. "Kazumi-chan, why all of this food? The hospital food isn't near this bad and I can't read my book because I don't have a free hand!"

Kazumi raised her eyebrow. _Seems Tsunade was right about Kakashi and that book…Honestly, the man needs a different hobby…_ "Well, you know very well Ibiki-san will not let me leave without a guard and to be truthful, this village is boring when restrained with several seals."

Kakashi looked at Kazumi's back. He practically could hear Tsunade as she applied this seal and explaining the instructions for all of them. Apparently, all Kakashi had to do was say a word of his choice and Kazumi would be immobilized. He had thought the word out in his hand and made the hand sign. With that, a seal appeared on Kazumi's back to succumb her when she would get out of hand. So far, neither Kazumi nor Kakashi was too curious to see the effects of the seal and luckily, it has been very unnecessary as of late. "Well Kazumi-chan, you should just cooperate with the interrogation. If you do so, you could see your parents and return home. After all, I know just how curious you are about them."

Kazumi looked at Kakashi and smiled a sad smile. "Kakashi-kun, I cannot bare to go back home. In doing so, I would be a criminal in everyone's eyes. Besides, I do not fit in anymore…"

They had arrived at the hospital and once they restocked Kazumi's food pantry…something Tsunade knew they would need based on Kazumi's stubbornness and determination in not revealing any information during the interrogation…she plopped on her bed. Kakashi merely made his way to a chair and asked Kazumi, "How so? You should fit in just fine as long as you don't wear those Akatsuki robes."

Kazumi shook her head. "Kakashi-kun, I do not remember much of my past, but one thing I do remember is that my eyes are unusual for any ninja to have. Such eyes are mere impediments and far too easily reveal my mood to my enemy…"

"Kazumi-chan, you are always welcome in the Leaf Village," Kakashi murmured. Immediately a thought struck him. _What! I just asked an S-Ranked Akatsuki member to stay? But, her eyes…They are so…_

Kazumi turned around and Kakashi immediately knew that something was wrong. As he stood up to stand in front of her, he saw something that he was not sure about how to react to…tears… "Kazumi-chan…why are you crying?"

"No one has been so kind to me since…after 'he' died; 'they' were so nice to me, but their kindness was nowhere as close as 'he'."

Kakashi was curious to find out about this man that she had great affections for who had died when an interruption in the form of Tsunade walked through. "Kakashi-san, thank you for watching Kazumi-san. Please wait outside the hall for a moment; I need to speak to her." With that statement, Kakashi bowed and stepped out. With that, Tsunade focused her gaze at Kazumi.

"You hold a lot of secrets for someone so young you know…such as the fact you ar…"

"NO!"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow and in response Kazumi replied, "I know my condition, I've known for a while…I guess it explains why I am having a more difficult time fighting. Pity this had to happen just as I got promoted to a fully fledged Akatsuki member…"

"What are you going to do Kazumi-san? This is a difficult situation for someone to deal with by themselves. If necessary, we will support you."

"Thank you for your kindness Tsunade-sama, but I do not know what can be done. Going with my parents is out of the question. There are so many things I have not told you, Ibiki, or Kakashi…"

"Like what? Besides your condition, what could be worse?"

"Umm, this will be easier to explain if Kakashi is also here," Kazumi muttered, turning red.

"Sure I guess…Kakashi-san, get in here!" Tsunade shouted.

Kakashi practically fell in the room. However, he collected himself and looked attentively at Kazumi. "What's the matter Kazumi-chan?"

Tears gathered in her eyes and things only got worse when he tried to wipe the tears away. "I have a lot of explaining to do." First thing Kazumi did was reach for the necklace and when Kakashi saw what was on the necklace…

Flashback

_Itachi thought about her solemnly. They had secretly had a relationship but nothing that could get in the way of their duties. Kisame always turned the other cheek whenever Itachi or Kazumi had their moments and was even kind even to accompany Itachi as he was browsing a jewelry store._

"_Why am I even here? I don't know anything about rings…"_

"_I trust no one else and besides, you might be able to give me some insight as to something that Kazumi might like…"_

"_Whatever," Kisame muttered. Kazumi was at the base preparing various medical salves and potions for the various Akatsuki members and he knew she would be preoccupied for a while as she was trying to work on a solution for Deidara's constant I-Want-To-Go-Out-With-A-Bang syndrome. The employees at this store stared at Itachi and Kisame with a puzzled look._

"_Kisame, do you think Kazumi would like this ring?" Itachi pointed at a gold band overflowing with diamonds._

"_Uh… no. Get her that and she will think you are trying to buy her affection or something crazy that women would think of. Besides, that ring is too big and would get in the way of her medical and fighting duties."_

"_True…" Itachi walked around and around until he found the 'perfect' ring._

End Flashback

Kakashi stared at the ring on the necklace. A simple gold band with one very sparkly diamond was on the necklace and even Tsunade was a little taken back.

"You were married?" Kakashi carefully asked. _She actually was married…but that doesn't seem to be the main news that Kazumi was talking about…_

"Yes I was married…to Itachi Uchiha and I am pregnant with his child…"

At this, Kakashi fell over in his chair and immediately, Kazumi appeared over him with a chakra charged fist. The chakra almost formed a blade. "Tell anyone…ANYONE at all and you will die. This unborn child is what is preventing me from going back to Akatsuki to complete my mission. If 'they' find out about my condition, my child will be a pawn forever…"

Kakashi nodded and Kazumi give him her hand and pulled him up. She looked sad, "I was hoping for an easier way to tell you…but being Kazumi Uchiha, things just got a little difficult…"

Tsunade shook her head, "You certainly married into the arrogance and stubbornness of the Uchiha's. We will shelter you and your child, but you must refrain from Akatsuki activities and you must not meet with any of them. Kakashi will continue to watch you and we will make you a Leaf ninja as well as a permanent resident. Have you made your decision?"

Kazumi gazed at Tsunade and Kakashi. _If I stay here, my child and I would be safe, but Itachi would have died in vain and I cannot allow that either…_

"My decision is that I…"

Thanks to everyone for their support! :) Read, review and rate if you would like.


	16. The Multifaceted Reasons

Thanks everyone for your support of my stories! Now onward!! :)  
I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Multifaceted Reasons**

Kakashi was glad that Kazumi said she would stay, but many things troubled him. She was married to a dangerous criminal, involved immensely in that criminal's organization, and pregnant to ice the cake. Kakashi could not believe what just came out of Kazumi's mouth, "I should not have kept this a secret from Itachi, but it would be difficult convincing him. Only three months and I cannot stand my already slacking capabilities." Kazumi was pacing back and forth in the hospital room.

"How can you be three months pregnant? You don't look very old you know and you don't seem very big either." Kakashi was confused by how Kazumi could look like a lean, muscular ninja, but still have a child growing inside of her.

"I do not know how it is that my body is not getting bigger noticeably. I noticed that my aging was not as pronounced as others. I grew up normally until I was 18. Then, it felt like I was forever young. No jutsu or nothing. No offense to Tsunade-sama," who thankfully had left earlier, "but this evasion of age and death is despicable. Reminds me so much of Orochimaru and his obsession with immortality and youth this does."

Kakashi's eyes met with Kazumi's. "He was a member back when you were there?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He tried to take over my body, but Itachi threatened to kill him. I still get shivers when I think back to the moments afterwards…"

Flashback

_Itachi inspected the damage that Orochimaru had inflicted on Kazumi. Her body was unharmed except for a scratch here and there, but she seemed shaken._

"_Kazumi-chan, what is the matter?"_

"_He is not natural…something is weird with him…he and his prowess will be the bane of the Akatsuki…"_

"_Uh Kazumi-chan, what did he try to do?"_

"_Take over my body. He talked about my 'massive' chakra reserves and my healing abilities. I have no 'massive' chakra, but my healing definitely above par."_

"_I think I will have to keep an eye on Orochimaru for a little bit…"_

"_Itachi-kun, be careful," Kazumi pleaded. _

_Itachi looked deep into her eyes and their faces got closer and closer…_

End Flashback

"Didn't Itachi also repel Orochimaru from taking over his own body?"

"Yes. If Itachi failed, I do not know what I would have done…"_ Talking to Kakashi was relaxing like the chats with the Akatsuki members I used to have. Deidara was like my older brother, Sasori the overprotective guardian, Hidan the best friend, Kakuzu was the responsible one, Kisame always told on her to Itachi…Konan she could discuss her girl problems with, Zetsu's two personalities was free entertainment, Tobi was like a little brother sometimes and other times the most dominating, and Leader was always there to show the way for any Akatsuki member. And Itachi…you meant so much to me…I'll take care of our child when s/he is born._

"Kazumi-san, thanks for agreeing to stay in the village. We'll make sure you got a good place."

"No problem Kakashi-kun. This is most likely the safest place to raise a child for a while." _Once the child is born, certain measures must be taken. Already the preparations are in place and I cannot let my pregnancy get in the way._ "Kakashi-kun, can I see your Sharingan?"

"Uh…sure I suppose…" With that, Kakashi lifted up his headband to reveal the eye. He let it fall when he saw Kazumi wince at seeing the Sharingan. Immediately, he caught her before she fell and looked into a pair of intense coal black eyes.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke was having a harder time with the closet door than he originally surmised. The key unlocked a box that had another key to unlock something else located elsewhere. After 30 minutes, Sasuke had the closet key and as he opened the door, he was immediately in shock. _This is a wedding dress…with the Uchiha symbol…why…Itachi you married her?_ There was several other items that looked of interest in the closet. Several shelves and hooks dedicated to weapons and there was quiet the selection: kunai, shuriken, katanas, kodachis and several other sorts. Even further inside the closet was an object that appeared to glow through the container it was in. Although he could sense danger, he had to see what was in the box…

Also meanwhile

Hidan had the unfortunate task to brief Zetsu about Kazumi while they were traveling back to the Akatsuki base. "Zetsu-san, she used her hypnosis jutsu on me and before I fucking knew it, my legs were heading towards the base. I thought that my affiliation with Jashin-sama would prevent such control over me…"

Zetsu was silent…at least one part was. **"Her powers have improved vastly from when Itachi and Kisame first brought her back.** Yes they have, but we cannot deny that she may be scared to death. After all, who expected Itachi to fall to his little brother of all people?"

"Kazumi...what are you planning?" muttered Hidan thoughtfully.


	17. Chakra Diamond

Thanks everyone for your support!  
I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chakra Diamond**

As Sasuke approached the bow alight with chakra, he could not help but shiver. _This sheer power is…what is this doing in Kazumi's room?_ He reached in the box and saw a diamond in a jar. This diamond was glowing pure white with chakra and he had to return the jar to the box to prevent him from being blinded. _That power…feels like Kazumi's…_

Sasuke developed a bad feeling merely by closing the closet door. As he exited the room, he did not answer Karin, Suigetsu, or Juugo's questions about anything he found in Kazumi's room…until Karin spoke up.

"Sasuke-kun, I felt an enormous chakra earlier from the room. The weird thing is, it's not your chakra, it belonged to Kazumi…"

Sasuke turned around immediately and placed a hand over Karin's mouth. "Don't speak of this to ANYONE. If ANY of you tell, who knows what will happen." With that, Sasuke stalked off and left three confused ninja.

Meanwhile

Tsunade was busy with research about the Yakuzai clan. What she found was not nearly enough, but frightening nonetheless. Aside from the 'medical' miracles and disasters the Yakuzai were involved in, there was a prophecy that stood out.

Tsunade immediately wrote it in her notes after which her stomach grumbled. After delegating some work to Sakura, she left to satisfy her stomach with food and perhaps sake if she was lucky.

Sakura was cleaning and straightening out some of Tsunade's notes when her eyes fell on the prophecy. Uncertain, she read aloud:

"_A child whose eyes are uncertain of color or emotion_

_Whose memories are lost and discarded_

_Dangerous events shall be put into motion_

_Of a child whose evil powers are very highly regarded_

_Disaster the likes of which unseen_

_Innocence shall be purged with a blinding light_

_Malice fills the land and shall always be seen_

_Until she decides to do what is right"_

"Sakura-san, what are you doing?" Tsunade exclaimed as she staggers in her office with sake in her hand. "You aren't drinking my secret sake stock are you?"

Sakura sweat drops at Tsunade's statement. _I thought she would've noticed me reading this prophecy. _"I was only checking to make sure your stocks weren't depleted Hokage-sama."

"Shoo, I'll be in trouble if I drink here with you around." Sakura took that chance to leave but the prophecy was in her head. _It's about Kazumi, I know it is. I need to tell the team about this. I need to find Yamato-sensei._

Meanwhile

Hidan and Zetsu arrive at the entrance of the base. Entering, they notice the Leader standing in the room waiting for them.

"Reports?"

Hidan knew this would not be good, "Well, the Leaf Village bastards got a hold of Kazumi. She managed to heal me, but used her eyes to make me leave."

Zetsu nodded and then added, "The sickness that plagued her earlier appeared to affect her fight. **With our luck, their foolish Hokage will heal her and she will kill the lot.**"

Leader nodded when he heard the reports. "Well, I'm not sure if Kazumi's body will accept foreign healing chakra. But, Kazumi is truly an Akatsuki at heart. She will give the Leaf Village a surprise and even hand over the Nine-Tailed boy to us."

Tobi walked by. "Hidan-san!" Immediately, Tobi goes in for a hug to which Hidan responds with a fist. "Wah! You don't miss Tobi? Tobi was and is a good boy! Hmm…if you're here, where's Kazumi-chan?"

"Tobi-san, I need to speak with you." Leader stated and with that, they both left.

Meanwhile

Kakashi was trying to cheer up a tearful Kazumi. "There, there, everything is alright."

Kazumi responds with a hug and sniffles, "Thanks Kakashi-kun, but I think I'm tired."

Kakashi smiles, "I understand. Try to get some sleep." With that, Kakashi withdraws into the hall.

Kazumi frowns. _Someone touched the chakra diamond…_

Flashback

"_Happy birthday Kazumi-chan" shouted every Akatsuki member. Kazumi smiled. __Oh yeah, their happy just because they want to get her drunk, film every stupid moment, then Kakuzu would blackmail me for money…_

"_Turning 20 is a big step in your life you know." Deidara teased._

"_Deidara-kun, I will not drink, even though I am of the age." At this, every member seems shocked…except Kakuzu since that meant he would not have to buy as much alcohol as anticipated. "I do not see why a ninja would want to drink copious amounts of alcohol anyway. It dulls the senses and makes you do stupid stuff that you would ultimately regret."_

"_Sis, you are sounding like you went through this…" Deidara muttered._

"_It feels like I helped someone in the past dealing with an alcohol problem…that is all…"_

_Kazumi's ideals about not drinking, however, did not impact most of the other members from drinking more than they should._

_10 minutes later they gathered around Kazumi while she opened her presents. All her presents were unique in some way and useful too. Pain had got her a specially enchanted medical encyclopedia that would automatically update itself as new medical advances were revealed. Konan bought Kazumi a tiny, compact mirror that when a button was pushed, would reveal the mood of the onlooker…Hidan did not appreciate the device being tested on him and had to be restrained from destroying the compact. Even with all his muttering, Hidan did give Kazumi a pair of chakra gloves that would make allocating chakra through her hands easier. Kakuzu gave Kazumi a special bag that if anyone but Kazumi stuck their hand in the bag, a chakra blast would sever their hand. Hidan managed to excuse himself, claiming that there was a ritual to be performed, in order to escape the chance of this gift being tested on him. Kisame handed a music box over to Kazumi. Upon opening, the room's occupants with the exception of Kazumi were wrapped in genjutsu. Although the quiet was enjoyable, she shut the music box in order to enjoy the rest of her presents. Tobi gave Kazumi a blanket that immediately would dispell both intense heat and cold. Zetsu gave her a special plant that, if its seeds were eaten, could repair the human body and even endow it with powers. Sasori did not see much meaning to age, yet alone birthdays, but nonetheless obtained a cloth mask that if Kazumi put on, would change her into whatever appearance she wished without expending chakra. Deidara's present was unusual however; a simple diamond that although pretty did not seem to hold a function. _

"_Hey Bro, why a diamond?"_

"_It's not just a diamond, it's a chakra diamond! Just place a little of chakra in it and you'll see."_

_Once she did as told, the room lit up with a powerful light. "See Kazumi-chan. It'll store your chakra and bound with your life force. That way, your excess chakra will be saved, yet accessible."_

_Hugging Deidara she exclaimed, "Thanks, you're like the brother I feel like I had, but do not remember."_

_Itachi tapped Kazumi's shoulder, "Don't forget, one more present."_

"_Of course not," Kazumi smiled when she opened the present, "They are beautiful!" Two katanas, made of the finest, strongest steel with absolutely beautiful hilts and scabbards were passed around the members. "I'll always keep these with me!"_

End Flashback

Kazumi immediately jumped out of bed, "No! Where's my katanas?"

Upon hearing the noise, Kakashi walked in. "Hokage-sama is holding them for a little while. She doesn't completely trust you yet."

"Kakashi-kun, get them for me."

"No, it's against my orders to do that."

"Kakashi-kun, do you not love me?"

"That is not the point Kazumi-chan."

"You do not love me?"

"…"

"Tell you what; I will kiss you if you retrieve my katanas. They are very precious to me."

"What makes you think I will get them?"

Smiling, Kazumi stroked Kakashi's face. He shivered and turned slightly red. "I just have a feeling." With a finger, she traced along Kakashi's face turning the ninja's face redder and redder.

"Fine, I'll get the katanas. You better keep up your end of the bargin."

"Do not worry. I will not forget." With that statement, she whispered in his ear, "Hurry and I might make it worth your while."

Kakashi disappeared quickly and Kazumi smiled. _Itachi, this village made a mistake by separating me from the katanas._


	18. Intent Behind the Trickery

Thanks everyone for opinions! R/R  
I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything of this sort. Only my ideas are owned by me!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Intent Behind the Trickery**

Kakashi did not know why he felt he had to go to the Hokage's office to steal the katanas. When Kazumi touched his face, he felt something he had not felt before: a desire to make her happy. _Was this love?_ Kakashi got in the building, only to hear a massive explosion. When he moved towards the explosion, he entered the weapons storage room. He saw two katanas bathed in a pure, white light. Tsunade had arrived at the scene and was shocked.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be watching Kazumi-chan."

"She told me to check on her weaponry."

"Do you know why these katanas are reacting this way?"

"No. She wants them back however."

"Kakashi, I can't do that. This power is immense. If this falls back into the hands of the Akatsuki, we are doomed."

"What makes you think that she is still affiliated with the Akatsuki? She said she would remain with the village."

"Kakashi, listen to yourself. Chances are, she will stay here until her child is born. Then, she will leave the child to rejoin Akatsuki. I'm wagering that's her intentions."

"Hokage-sama, listen to yourself. You always lose your wagers." With that, Kakashi walked into the weapons room in an attempt to subdue the light.

Meanwhile

Hidan could not help himself. After being away from Kazumi for so long, he needed news about her. When he found Kisame tending to his sword, Kisame put Samehada down and seemed to already know what Hidan wanted. "Concern for Kazumi-chan is it?"

"How did…?"

"It's obvious. You cared for Kazumi back then and you had a hard time accepting that she wanted to be with Itachi, even if the relationship would amount to nothing."

"But, we know that the relationship, although secret, amounted to something. They did get married after all…secretly."

"How did you know that? Only I was present at their wedding and the priest had, an uh…, accident."

"When she came back from the trip, she had lots of stuff since she stocked up on supplies. One of the things I happened to carry up was her wedding dress."

"That makes sense I suppose. Something the matter Hidan?"

"It….it just pisses me off that she goes, rescues me, heals me, and then fights the Leaf Ninja off just to get captured…"

"You know she would do anything to complete her mission…even risking her own life. This dedication of hers only intensified since Itachi-san's death. She's become colder to the other members and almost tried to kill Sasuke since he joined the Akatsuki."

"Any idea when we get to rescue Kazumi-chan?"

"None so far. Tobi-sama and Pain-sama won't give up easily, however. Kazumi has powers that the Akatsuki is in need of."

"I understand Pain-sama's determination in retrieving Kazumi-chan, but Tobi? Why Tobi? Oh wait…never mind. I remember now."

"Keep that in mind. Try to recover now."

Meanwhile

Kazumi was walking to the weapons storage room when she heard Tsunade arguing with Kakashi. She shook her head and listened to the whole conversation. Resisting the urge to implode Tsunade with her chakra bomb, she was glad that Kakashi believed her intentions. Although as a ninja, Kazumi understood why others would question her intentions. The involvement with Akatsuki left quite an impression on everyone. She had taken her Akatsuki hat with her, out of habit or pure affection for the item, was not known.

Tsunade was startled to see Kazumi next to her all of a sudden. "How did you get out of the hospital? There were other guards watching the area and you should have been spotted coming here. The hat is not exactly common here."

Kazumi glanced at Tsunade, but said nothing. She looked inside the room where Kakashi was carefully approaching the two katanas. The power was overwhelming for anyone. Kazumi returned her glance at Tsunade, "Those katanas are directly connected to my chakra network. I store chakra in them, but without my contact or the contact of one strong enough to suppress it, the chakra is haphazardly released to the danger of everyone."

Tsunade looked at Kazumi carefully. _Can I trust her or is this a scheme to secure her release and leave the Leaf Village._ "What happens if Kakashi touches the katanas?"

Kazumi shrugged. "Either be destroyed by the sheer power of chakra or hopefully suppress it."

Tsunade was disturbed by the lack of compassion and emotion that Kazumi was showing. She was certain that Kakashi and Kazumi were developing feelings for each other, but the possibility of a betrayal now weighed heavily. "What will you do if Kakashi is destroyed by the chakra? Chances are you can control it as it is yours correct?"

Kazumi was silent. Kakashi had not noticed her presence, but it was not his fault. _The chakra from my katanas are a tad exuberant. With so much of my energy around, he most likely would not notice me at all. Even Itachi would have difficulty finding me in this flood of my chakra._ "This is Kakashi-kun's test Tsunade-sama. If he passes, he will be unharmed. If he fails…I guarantee nothing."


	19. Chakra Sickness

Thanks for everyone's support. Don't forget to read my other stories and R/R!  
I do not own Naruto or anything such. My ideas are mine and mine alone.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Chakra Sickness**

Kakashi cursed at the bright, destructive chakra surrounding the two katanas. He had his Sharingan out to hopefully aid him in subduing this power, but to no avail. He could not determine anything about the swords other than the fact that they both were saturated with chakra. _What the hell… is this a jutsu or some sort of phenomena?_

Unaware of the fact that Kazumi had joined Tsunade as part of his audience, Kakashi reached out for the katanas and all of a sudden, the bright light immediately ceased. Kakashi looked up with triumph, but that was short lived as he collapsed in a heap. Tsunade ran towards him and immediately began restoring Kakashi's energy. However, Kazumi merely stood in the doorway, surveying the situation. At Kazumi's sedentary behavior, Tsunade became enraged.

"Do you not have enough respect for this man that you sent to retrieve your weapons? These dangerous weapons could have destroyed the village with the sheer amount of chakra that they possessed!"

Kazumi ignored Tsunade and sat next to Kakashi. Taking her katanas, she walked away until she was almost out of the door. Turning back she muttered, "Be happy, he passed the test after all."

Meanwhile

Sasuke did not know why he felt so cold and weak. He showed no symptoms of normal sickness so genjutsu or poison was surmised amongst the other Akatsuki members. Kisame shook his head, "Did you happen to piss off Kazumi-chan before she left?"

Sasuke could not muster the strength for a reply. He was so weak and could not think straight. _Why…why does everything feel fuzzy…?_ The light of the sun or even light bulbs was so intense that he had to rest in a completely dark room. Food did not stay for long in his body and good thing water managed to stay in otherwise he would have died from dehydration. Karin's attempt to relieve Sasuke of pain ended up with her becoming afflicted with a less severe version of Sasuke's illness.

Zetsu checked on Sasuke with two interests in mind: the interest of the concerned teammate and the interest of someone who was very hungry… Poking his head in, he muttered, "You did not happen to come in contact with Kazumi-chan's chakra diamond did you?"

Sasuke paled and at this point looked almost translucent. "**Thought so you idiot…** Her diamond has a special ward around it. **Only those who she trusts with her chakra may touch it and not suffer this chakra sickness.** Very few were trusted with it and you will have to either recover naturally or wait for her to lift the sickness."

"I felt a weird presence so I felt I had to investigate it…" Sasuke snapped back weakly. _Damn, I hope I don't get in too much trouble over this. _

Zetsu smiled. "The diamond does emit the odd chakra. **However, Kazumi-chan puts it in a secure location that would be difficult to reach.** You only get the sickness by direct contact with said item. **What else did you try to learn about Kazumi-chan while in her room?**"

Sasuke was silent. He preferred not to dig his own grave when it came to such, especially in front of a dangerous member of the Akatsuki. Zetsu got real close to him and withdrew a kunai from his belt. Sasuke took gasped as Zetsu cut his cheek. However, just as fast as the cut formed, the cut was healed.

Sasuke was confused. "It's a side effect of the sickness. After all, Kazumi-chan's chakra is full of healing and life energy and by touching the diamond, you took some of the energy in. Her healing abilities have conveyed themselves to you. **Do not think you will be able to fight… The effect renders you weak, fatigued, and senseless."**

Zetsu tired of Sasuke's silence and left with a mutter that even Itachi Uchiha provided better entertainment than his little brother. Suigetsu passed Zetsu and went to Sasuke's side. "Karin is getting better, but is still massively exhausted. However, you are still plagued."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Suigetsu was enjoying the chance to dominate the conversation. "Karin said that your vocal cords get worn a lot by the chakra flowing in and out constantly. I dunno what this object you touched was in Kazumi-san's room, but it was pretty dangerous. You better beg her to reverse the symptoms because Kisame-san said that after a while, the effects would be permanent."

Sasuke immediately rose, although pain filled, muttered, "There is no way in hell I'm staying this way!"

Suigetsu pushed Sasuke back into bed. "Exerting yourself is not the way to go; it speeds up the process. With plenty of sleep and liquids, Kisame-san said that there is a chance to reverse or at least, slow the sickness. So get some shuteye."

Sasuke moved his head towards Suigetsu and flipped him off. This had the unintended effect of making Suigetsu laugh and reply, "No thanks, besides, Karin would push everyone out of the way to be first."

Suigetsu laughed at Sasuke's horrified face and left to badger Karin.

Meanwhile

Sakura and Naruto were concerned when they heard that Kakashi was in the hospital. How could it be that his mission caused him to be injured when all he had to do was guard/watch Kazumi? There were other guards posted, but now that Kakashi was unconscious, Kazumi had to be with him at 

all times and Shizune was also stuck now guarding Kazumi. Kazumi rolled her eyes at the 'increased' security and focused on polishing her katanas. The minute that Sakura entered, she placed her hands against Kakashi's chest to try to revive him.

"That won't work Sakura-chan," muttered Shizune, "He is currently immune to healing."

Naruto and Sakura noted Kazumi's apathetic behavior and Naruto had no problems scolding Kazumi. "What the hell? We were told that you two were getting along just fine! Then you use a genjutsu against him to get him to steal these swords that depleted his chakra! I can't believe Kakashi-sensei called you a friend."

CRACK

That was the sound of Kazumi's hand slapping Naruto's face. Naruto looked at her, unwilling to believe that she just slapped him. "You idiot… Kakashi-kun survived. He passed this test and…"

"And what? Are you taking him to Akatsuki and dragging me along since I have the Nine-Tailed Fox in me?"

Sakura glanced between the two. While Naruto was becoming heated and more angry, Kazumi was calm, collected, almost bored looking. They stopped bickering when Kakashi sat up and looked around.

"Kakashi-kun, how do you feel?" Kazumi inquired as she walked over. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he smiled.

"Better than I've felt in a while." Kakashi found himself smiling. "I still want to claim my reward and don't give me the excuse that you forgot."

Kazumi began stroking Kakashi's face starting with his ears. The soft, gentle strokes made his face turn red and Sakura and Naruto felt equally awkward. They quickly excused themselves and Kazumi sat on Kakashi's hospital bed and continued to stroke him. The stroke soon became a back rub and as soon as Kazumi reached the lower ribs, Kakashi ran to the bathroom immediately. Confused, Kazumi looked at the bed and smiled. _Blood…he actually nosebleed._

"Kakashi-kun, I should take my leave so that you can clean yourself." Shizune did not look happy at the prospect of having to transfuse some blood into Kakashi. Using some chakra, Kazumi obliterated the blood stain off the bed sheets. When she heard Kakashi's muffled response about her departure, she left, but as she left, she felt herself being shadowed.

Walking into the park, she turned around and put her hands to her mouth. "I know you are all out there! Come out already!!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai emerged and to Kazumi's delight, they had weapons. _I need a good fight to get me to stay fit and ready to accomplish the ultimate mission._


	20. Preservation of his Life’s Work

Thanks for everyone's support! Check my other stories and R/R  
I do not own Naruto or anything of this sort.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Preservation of his Life's Work**

As Kazumi's right hand went towards her katana, Sakura shouted for her to stop. Looking up Kazumi was puzzled. "Kazumi-san! We can't fight you and you can't fight us."

Naruto and Sai looked confused at Sakura's statement. Sai glanced at Kazumi. "She can't be difficult to fight. Are you just scared to fight her Ugly (nickname for Sakura)?"

Sakura turned to look at Sai. "Damn it, we can't fight her. It's our orders to not fight Kazumi."

"Well, Ugly, we weren't told the orders. You were."

Naruto looked irritated at the sight of Kazumi raising her eyebrow and turning away from them. This angered Naruto to the point where he rushed after her. Sakura ran after him in vain. "Naruto stop! You don't understand the circumstances!"

Kazumi disappeared from Naruto's sight and appeared beside Sakura. "You think you know about me? You know nothing. If it was not for Kakashi, I would have nothing to do with this village…"

"All due respect Kazumi-san, fighting might aggravate the condition of 'his' child," Sakura whispered so quietly that only her and Kazumi could hear. Kazumi's face paled noticeably. "You loved him didn't you? How do you think he'll react in the afterlife when he finds out that you fought and due to that, not only you died, but his child died? Think about your actions Kazumi-san…"

Kazumi was quiet. _Itachi…I promise I will do nothing to endanger our child…I will even submit myself to the control of the Leaf Village if it protects our child._ Kazumi nodded to Sakura, but Naruto still did not understand the situation and charged for Kazumi. Sakura could not stop him, but something did.

A pure, white chakra erupted from the ring on her necklace and enveloped Kazumi. Naruto's blow was reduced to nothing and Kazumi stood unharmed. Kazumi's face, however, was blank and betrayed no emotion. The cold green eyes were almost lifeless and this scared Naruto. _Those eyes could kill with a stare. I wonder how many she killed in cold blood… How could Kakashi-sensei have feelings for someone like this?_ "Do you even give a damn about what Kakashi-sensei feels about you? Are you just using him and us to 'lick your wounds' and then rejoin the Akatsuki?"

Kazumi looked perturbed at Naruto, but her face quickly resumed its cold façade. "I care more for Kakashi-kun than you know. My feelings can never exceed the feelings I once held for another, but I feel affection for Kakashi-kun."

Sai did not seem to care much, but decided to add to the conversation. "You don't seem to act like the typical person who feels affection for someone. You face and eyes don't light up at the mention of Kakashi-san and your body betrays an apathetic behavior."

Kazumi raised her eyebrow. "Do not judge me. Your knowledge of emotion is like as if it had been taken from a book. I have had too many emotional injuries to let everyone know the real me. Too many people died… too many people I cared for died… If I am not careful about how I demonstrate my behavior around Kakashi-kun, he will be a target for the Akatsuki. No matter how my heart feels or wants to feel," at this, Kazumi looks uncertain, "I cannot allow my body to betray any emotion. To the Akatsuki, I am a mere medic and occasional assassin. They must not know any weakness of mine. Itachi-kun's death exposed a major weakness…"

With that statement, Kazumi's eyes turned coal black. Sakura noticed this and did not know how to respond. "What happened to your eyes? They were green a moment ago, but now are black?"

"They are black now? These eyes of mine are the only thing to betray any emotion of mine. Why that is I don't know… Oh s…" Kazumi froze because a small, white snake began curling closer to Kazumi. Although Kazumi could have thrown a kunai at the critter, she seemed to have frozen.

Naruto throw a kunai and killed the unfortunate animal. "What the hell is the matter with you? It's just a stupid snake."

Naruto's pep talk did not help as now that the snake was dead, Kazumi fell to the ground and simply shook. Sakura went over to Kazumi and placed her hand over Kazumi's forehead. "I can't heal her, but she has gone into shock… We need to take her back to the hospital."

Following Sakura's orders, Sai carried her, but Kazumi's body was still quaking and her mind in a constant hustle. _I know he's dead, you killed him… Snakes… That snake almost got me… Itachi… why did you have to leave me alone in a den of snakes… I do not want to face my fears… My fears are to remain hidden… That snake…_

Meanwhile

Kakashi was now cleaned up, but sad that Kazumi had gone. Shizune admonished Kakashi for not controlling his impulses and not thinking through. _Is she talking about my nosebleed or the katana incident, _Kakashi wondered. Kakashi was ordered bed rest by Tsunade who ordered Sakura, Naruto, and Sai to retrieve Kazumi. As to why Kazumi left, he was confused. _Why would she go? She knew she would be watched regardless of where she would go… _

Kakashi looked at where she had sat a few moments ago. _Her scent, it's of mint and still lingers here._ Kakashi suddenly felt a wave of sleepiness and decided a small nap was in order.

Meanwhile

Sakura, Naruto, and Sai, who was still carrying Kazumi, rushed inside the hospital. They went to a room across from Kakashi's and placed Kazumi on the bed. The minute she came in contact with the covers, Kazumi curled up in a ball and the three young ninjas looked at each other in concern. Shizune, hearing the noise, came through and looked shocked.

"Is that Kazumi-san? Why is she shaking?" Immediately, Shizune rushed over to examine Kazumi.

"Save your chakra Shizune, chakra of anyone other than the Yakuzai clan cannot heal her," Tsunade strode in. She did not have a happy look on her face. "Do you mind telling us what the hell scared you?"

Kazumi looked into Tsunade's eyes and for a moment, they flickered between blue and green before becoming green. "First off Tsunade-sama, my last name is not Yakuzai. Second, it was a snake that kind of did this to me… What? I am scared of snakes!"

"You know perfectly well that we cannot disclose your real name, especially with the present company," Tsunade stated motioning towards Sai, Naruto, Sakura, and Shizune. "Would the snake have anything to do with Orochimaru by chance?"

At Orochimaru's name being mentioned, Naruto and Sakura were immediately at Kazumi's side. Naruto was very eager for anything that could clue him to Orochimaru or Sasuke. "What the hell did that snake bastard do to you? Do you know what happed to him or Sasuke?"

At the mention of Orochimaru, Kazumi tensed, but at the mention of Sasuke, her eyes changed color. The color was not blue or black, but a deep, blood red. "Orchimaru was killed by Itachi-san and soon after, Itachi-san was killed by Sasuke… bastard."

Everyone in the room looked at her. Kazumi was usually so polite and soft spoken, but for the mention of Sasuke's name to make her angry, not to mention change her eye color. At this moment, Kakashi entered the room. Everyone looked at Kakashi not knowing how long he was listening or how he was going to react to Kazumi.

"Kazumi-chan, I suspect that you aren't too pleased with Sasuke's behavior, but you have to keep Itachi in mind and control your emotions. Your eyes are revealing too much emotion and you are far too easy to read, even without a Sharingan. Control yourself."

At this, Kazumi did not look pleased, but she calmed down. Her eyes resumed the normal green color and muttered, "Sorry for my profane language everyone." The other ninja were shocked at how calm and collected Kazumi had suddenly become in Kakashi's presence.

Naruto looked thoughtfully at Kazumi's transformation from cold-hearted bitch, to fear-ridden, to finally a decent human being. _Kakash-sensei, Kazumi-san…maybe there is hope for the two of you together._


	21. Healing filled with Malice

Thanks everyone for your support. Don't forget to R/R and check out my other stories! :)  
I do not own Naruto or any such thing associated with the anime. My ideas are mine alone…

* * *

**Chapter 21: Healing filled with Malice**

Sasuke was still bed-ridden two weeks after he touched the diamond. Karin had recovered, but she was unable to dispel any further symptoms. When Pain had found out, his first reaction was to laugh at Sasuke's stupidity for touching something that radiated dangerous chakra. _I have to give him credit however; to find that diamond is quite a feat. Kazumi-chan won't be pleased at all._

Kazumi still had not returned from the Leaf Village and the Akatsuki was starting to get worried. Although she had changed because of Itachi's death and Sasuke's arrival, she was a breath of fresh air that kept the base a little cheerier. Kazumi kept everyone positive and always pulled through. The thought of her not being able to escape the Leaf Village was squashed quickly in favor of the theory that she was tricking the Leaf Village and that was the reason for the delay.

Tobi smiled as he looked out the window towards the Leaf Village. _Kazumi-chan, everyone misses you… The longer you are out, the less use you have for the Akatsuki. After all, Itachi wants his plan accomplished does he not? Hiding out with Leaf Ninja is not the way to accomplish this._ "Tobi misses Kazumi-chan," he whined and nudged Zetsu.

Zetsu rolled his eyes. _Tobi is like an annoying child who lost his mother. __**Why couldn't it have been Tobi gone instead of Kazumi-chan?**__ Or Hidan not return and we still keep Kazumi-chan? __**Could have been worse; she stopped Leaf Ninja from following Hidan and finding the base I suppose…**_"Hey Tobi, did Pain-sama ever give us a mission to retrieve Kazumi-chan? The base feels weird without her…"

"Pain-sama did not tell Tobi of a mission to get Kazumi-chan. Tobi will go ask Pain-sama about a mission!" With that, Tobi dashed off, leaving an irate Zetsu. Kisame walked in, just barely avoided getting trampled by Tobi, and notices Zetsu's annoyance. "You miss Kazumi-chan too?"

"Yeah. **She liked talking about plants and stuff**. It was fun to take care of the plants in the gardens with her; **she has a natural talent for gardening**."

"I'm sure she'll be back. Kazumi-chan never failed a mission." _Please Kazumi-chan, for Itachi's sake, stay safe. He would not want you dead or he will haunt me for eternity. _

Meanwhile

Kazumi was walking around the village…bored out of her mind. Kakashi made sure this time that he would not let her out of his sight. He was slightly saddened by the fact that Kazumi had not yet kept her end of the deal. Kazumi tried to cheer up Kakashi; she even offered to buy him an Icha Icha novel. She despised the series, knowing about its intent, but she was willing to buy it if it cheered up Kakashi, but he refused. Kazumi remembered how Shizune told her that Kakashi was starting to change in little ways: he was not reading those books anymore, he was on time more often, and he seemed a lot more serious about training Team 7.

Kazumi was tired at being virtually ignored by the Copy Ninja, so she immediately stopped and thought up a plan. Kakashi was confused as Kazumi suddenly collapsed into his arms. "Uh Kazumi-chan, are you alright? You don't have a fever do you?" _Damn, she's unconscious. I have to take her back to the hospital. Too bad Sakura and Tsunade's medical jutsu can't help her._

As Kakashi scooped up Kazumi and was beginning to escort her, he felt a mysterious presence and stopped. _Damn, if it's an Akatsuki member… Kazumi's in danger._ "Come out, I know you're there."

"Well, well, I suppose you do earn your reputation," muttered the Akatsuki member. Lifting her hat, she tossed it aside. Her red hair was long on one side and short on the other. Kakashi stared at her. _What the hell…?_

"Who the hell are you? You seem kind of weak." Kakashi mentioned in a deadpan manner. At this, the member lost her footing and fell.

"I am Karin, Sasuke-kun's true love!" At this statement, Kazumi regained enough consciousness to manage a snort of contempt. "I require the girl in order to heal Sasuke-kun. He touched some weird gem thingy and is sick. She will heal him."

At this point, Kazumi was bursting out with laughter, "He was the idiot who touched the chakra diamond? That absolute moron! I do not trust him, so it is natural for my chakra to reject him. If he touched the diamond… that means he was in my room… the bastard!" Kakashi glanced carefully at Kazumi as her eyes changed colors from green to red.

Karin seemed to suddenly change from being cocky to being very scared all of a sudden. Kazumi noticed the change and barked out a cruel laugh. "What's the matter? I think the red of my eyes really brings out the slight red highlights in my hair. Why are you so scared Karin? I will not break you with my genjutsu… yet."

"Damn it, just come back to the Akatsuki base and heal Sasuke-kun. Zetsu and Kisame stopped the disease's progression, but it's not getting any better. He needs you to heal him."

Kazumi rolled her eyes and muttered a near silent apology to Kakashi. "Fuck no bitch. I have no intention of healing Sasuke's eyes. He deserved it for snooping around in my room. I wish he could have held the diamond even longer so that the chakra would devour him. Or I guess if I really cared, I could remotely kill him with my chakra he unknowingly took from the diamond into his body…"

"Kazumi-chan, as my duty, I cannot let you go out of the village, especially with an Akatsuki member," Kakashi murmured. He turned his attention to Karin. "Please leave now Miss and I will disregard your intrusion into the Leaf Village."

"No I can't go back. I will have failed if I go back empty handed. They will most likely kill me for doing this." Karin was panicked. _What the hell am I going to do? Kakashi Hatake won't let me leave with Kazumi and she most certainly isn't going to come along willingly…_

"Well, well, I guess you leave me no choice. Kakashi-kun, you heard her. She cannot return to the Akatsuki empty handed or they will kill her. At least here, we can give her a fast, mostly painless death." Kakashi nodded and turned to Kazumi.

"You can't fight. Just watch ok, Kazumi-chan?"

Kazumi nodded and as Kakashi got ready to fight Karin, smoke appeared and two other ninjas appeared next to Karin. Kazumi glimpsed them and recognized them.

"Juugo-san, Suigetsu-kun, I assume you are rescuing her," Kazumi motioned to Karin. "Make it fast. I feel no sympathy for when she returns."

Juugo picked up Karin when he noticed something weird about Kazumi. He was going to keep quiet, but it had appeared that Suigetsu noticed as well. "Damn Kazumi, why are your eyes red. Oh shit, never mind, I remember Kisame's information. Uh Juugo, let's get out of here before we die." With that, the three ninja disappear and Kazumi shakes her head.

"Stupid idiots, the whole lot of them," Kazumi muttered. Her eyes, however, transformed back into the tranquil green that Kakashi liked best. This look suited her best and made her look the most compassionate.

"Come on Kazumi-chan. I'll take you to the hospital and make sure that you aren't so light-headed anymore." Kakashi was about to rescoop Kazumi back into his arms when he pulled him close to her.

"Kakashi-kun, what made you think I was really unconscious?" she contentedly murmured. "I just remembered, I did not give you your reward for the katanas did I? You really deserve a reward you know…" With that, she began stroking his face again and Kakashi was trying so hard to not smother Kazumi with affection.

She tugged his mask down and kissed him. It was not a tongue session or extremely heated, but a simple, classy kiss. He returned the passion of the kiss and they broke about after a minute. They looked at each other with a smile. Kazumi's hand went unconsciously to the ring around her neck while Kakashi's hand went to his eye. They both looked at each other briefly. Their reflexes went to a place where someone who died had left a gift for them.

Kazumi hand her hand still on the wedding ring. _Itachi-kun, I know you said I could love again and I want to… I just hope that Kakashi-kun is the one you were talking about._ She reached out for Kakashi's hand and smiled. "Let's go back to the hospital before Tsunade-sama has a cow."

Kakashi took her hand and smiled. _It's been a while since someone could make me this happy_. With that, the happy couple strode off towards the hospital.

Meanwhile

Ten minutes ago, she had panicked at the thought of a dangerous Akatsuki member running around town with no guard except for a love-struck jounin. However, that was before Tsunade had found where Shizune and Sakura was hiding her sake. After two reacquaintance bottles, Tsunade was perfectly content drooling on the floor in Kazumi's hospital room. She did not even notice when Kakashi entered and placed Kazumi in her bed. Kazumi was too tired to do anything but sleep and immediately, her eyes shut. Kakashi went to his chair and fell asleep.

Jiraiya was in the hospital and bored. That is, until he noticed a drooling Tsunade. Assuring himself that Kakashi and Kazumi were asleep and Tsuande too asleep/intoxicated to do anything, he grabbed a camera and snapped a couple of shots. "He he, blackmail. I will definitely find a use for this in the future."

With that, the hospital was peaceful again.


	22. Akatsuki Blackmail

Thanks everyone for supporting my stories! Please R/R :)  
I do not own Naruto. Just imagine how scary that would be. I only own my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Akatsuki Blackmail**

Despite her potential near death in the Leaf Village, Karin looked a lot happier than Suigetsu and Juugo had seen her for a while. Her unforeseen joy was starting to annoy Suigetsu. "Why the hell are you so happy? You almost got your ass handed to you… again."

Karin smiled an evil smile. "Don't you see you numbskull or where you too busy drooling over Kazumi-san? She made no attempt to return with us or struggle against Kakashi. She is obviously a traitor to the Akatsuki!"

"What if she is on a mission or something? Kisame-san and the others said she is far too loyal to stray from the Akatsuki." Juugo questioned.

As they approached the base, Zetsu intercepted them. He smirked as he Karin shrieked in surprise. "Pain-sama wants to see you now. **Hurry your asses in you know.**"

Pain laughed as Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo rushed in. Karin looked excited at the prospect of selling out Kazumi. Suigetsu and Juugo looked concerned about how Pain would react. "Pain-sama, I have reason to believe that Kazumi is a traitor to the Akatsuki. She didn't fight against Kakashi Hatake and in fact, refused to return back to the Akatsuki with us. She obviously has no intention also to release the illness over Sasuke-kun."

Pain shook his head at Karin's assessment. "Idiot," At these words, Karin had a deer-in-the-headlights look in her eyes and Suigetsu was fighting to stop his laughing. "Did it 'ever' occur to you that Kazumi may be working on another mission? A mission that would require her to 'befriend' a Leaf Ninja? It comforts me that she managed to 'befriend' Kakashi Hatake. When she uses her eyes, he will be in her control."

Karin simply could not drop the issue. "What about Sasuke-kun? He can't just stay like that. His body is starting to weaken from his sedentary behavior. It's unhealthy."

"I'll send word to Kazumi-chan to 'consider' releasing Sasuke from her grasp. I guarantee nothing however. By the way, get over Kazumi-chan's new mission. Just because you simply aren't important enough to be graced with every intricate detail doesn't mean you can assume whatever the hell you want. Now all of you get out!"

Once they were swept out of the room, Karin looked like she was about to cry, Suigetsu was holding his sides to prevent from laughing, and Juugo looked apathetic.

Meanwhile

Kazumi was sitting in the training field watching Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato spar. Kakashi and Sakura would not allow Kazumi to even go near a weapon other than her katanas which confused the other ninjas. Kazumi was falling asleep from the lack of activity.

Naruto was getting angry at Sai for another 'below-the-belt' insult and threw a multitude of shuriken and kunai. Unfortunately, the wind picked up at the wrong time and all the said weapons blew towards Kazumi. Before the Leaf Ninja were able to say anything, the half-conscious Kazumi charged towards the weapons and managed to avoid each and every single blade. With a smile, she glanced at Naruto. "Plan ahead and calculate the wind into your attack Naruto. You need to know that if you really with to become the next hokage."

Naruto apologized and smiled. "Thanks Kazumi-san." With that, he returned to his fight with Sai. Kakashi was sparring with Sakura in taijutsu. Kazumi noted the technique that Sakura used: chakra infused fists. _I've got to try that one of these days._ The temptation was too much, she had to learn these jutsu and what way was easier. She activated her Sharingan and everyone noticed her chakra level rising.

Kakashi was shocked. _She didn't tell me she had a Sharingan. _"How do you have the Sharingan Kazumi-chan? You aren't an Uchiha by blood…" _Oh crap, hopefully the others won't catch about the Uchiha…_

"By blood? I didn't even know you were an Uchiha?" Sakura replied startled. At this, Kazumi dropped the Sharingan and her eyes resumed green. "I guess it makes sense, but who did you marry that happened to be an Uchiha?"

Silence. Kazumi's eyes did not change color, a fact that surprised Kakashi. Instead Kazumi turned to her right at a grouping of trees. "Come out, you."

Hesitantly, Sasuke stepped out. To everyone's surprise, he was wearing Akatsuki robes. He did not seem very pleased to be here for various reasons. "Hn."

"Moron," Kazumi muttered, rolling her eyes, "I could sense you anywhere do to my chakra hanging around you from the diamond. If you had not touched the chakra diamond, you would not be here begging for me to cure it. And you snooped in my room! That fact by itself is unforgivable. If it was not for Pain-sama's orders, I would strike you were you stand." Kazumi unwillingly snapped her fingers and Sasuke's body jerked. He looked a lot less pale now and more in control of himself. "Stupid idiot."

Naruto rushed at Sasuke who barely avoided him. "Why aren't you coming back to the Leaf Village? We missed you and not only are Orochimaru dead, but Itachi is also."

Sasuke took one glance at Kazumi and it was all he needed. Her eyes were changing colors to red and she did not look like a happy camper. "Hn. Idiot. Do you know exactly what went on between Itachi and Kazumi-san? Mentioning Itachi's death is a surefire way to die." Sasuke dodged some senbon thrown by Kazumi and looked at her. She was enraged.

"One more word of your mouth Sasuke and you will wish you had never been born," Kazumi snarled. Her eyes were blood red and her hands were going to her katanas. Kakashi managed to get near her and restrain her before she managed to touch the katanas.

"Control yourself Kazumi-chan. You of all people cannot afford to lose your temper." Kazumi relaxed slightly, but her eyes did not resume the normal green color. She was determined to glare a hole through Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was mostly unfazed by Kazumi. The fact she was holding back got him thinking. "You know Kakashi-sensei; apparently Kazumi-san and Itachi were quite close. Close enough, in fact, to get married."

At this, Sakura and Naruto's mouths dropped. Even Sai was confused, although it was hard to tell with his emotionless face. What surprised them more was Kakashi's reaction. "I already knew that. Since you are here, this is the perfect opportunity to keep you here Sasuke." With that, Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal his Sharingan and Sasuke revealed his. They began to use Chidori and charged each other.

"Secret Art: Power Destruction!" Just as this was used, the Sharingans of both ninja were disabled and the power of the Chidori vanished. They looked at the source of the jutsu and saw a tired Kazumi. Her ring was glowing as all the power was gathering in it. Sasuke was losing consciousness fast, but before he could be captured by the Leaf Ninja, a figure emerged near him.

Zetsu choose the right time. Any earlier and he could have had his power taken also. Any later and he would be punished. "Ah Kazumi-chan, it is good to see you in excellent condition. **Remember your mission Kazumi-chan.**" With that, Zetsu took Sasuke with him and disappeared.

Kazumi smiled, but Kakashi saw nothing funny. "Are you still obeying the Akatsuki Kazumi-san?"

Kazumi noticed the change in Kakashi's manner of addressing her. "I only remember one mission and that is the mission that I undertook with Itachi-kun." With that, she fainted and Kakashi barely caught her.


	23. Memories Full of Lies

Thanks everyone for your support! Please R/R :)  
Another story may be in the works so keep an eye out!  
I do not own Naruto/Akatsuki/etc. Just imagine the pandemonium if I did. I only own my ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Memories Full of Lies**

Kazumi was in the hospital…again. Upon looking around, she saw a less than happy Kakashi sleeping in his chair. _I guess it's my fault he's worried again. I mean look at him, he practically fainted when he saw my Sharingan._

Kazumi turned her head when she heard a noise in the hallway. She saw some visitors settle in, some of which she was not pleased to see. Tsunade, Shizune, and Ibiki stepped into the room and had less than pleasant intentions. Tsunade glared at Kazumi and snarled, "You had better give us more information 'Uchiha'. The fact you have a Sharingan is quite surprising as well as frightening. Your family's kekkei genkai is already a threat to everyone's life, but the fact you are able to use the Sharingan makes you a threat that can no longer be ignored."

Kakashi had by now awakened, but was silent. He halfway felt that Kazumi deserved this, but at the same time, felt like he should protect her. Tsunade was not nowhere near done with her speech, however. "We will give you an ultimatum: declare yourself independent from the Akatsuki and surrender all the information you know on them or once your child is born, you will be executed and your child adopted into a civilian family."

Kakashi could, no, would not stand for this. "How can you execute Kazumi Hokage-sama? She has not done something wrong?"

"Kakashi, you have become weakened by your feeling and emotions. Kazumi is a mere agent. The fact is that she did not try to capture those three young Akatsuki members or stop the plant guy from taking Sasuke. She obviously has no feeling of loyalty towards the Leaf Village. Pregnant or not, she is an Akatsuki member. Accept that cold hard truth Kakashi."

Kazumi raised her eyebrows and Kakashi noticed them turning a dangerous shade of red. "Tsunade, take that cold hard truth and shove it up your ass. My loyalties are up to no one to decide and I would rather them not be questioned at the moment. I used up a great portion of my own chakra to ensure that Kakashi-kun and Sasuke would not tear each other to shreds."

"The fact is, however, you are a mystery to everyone Kazumi. We are completely unsure of your loyalties and Ibiki will extract some information from you if you do not willingly comply." Tsunade threatened.

Kazumi laughed in their faces, something completely unexpected to them. She turned to Kakashi. "Here, this is my right-handed katana. You might find a use for it someday." Turning to Tsunade, "I have no intentions of staying in this village any longer. For your information, I was really going to stay. I thought this would be a great place to raise a family and finally be happy, but no… you doubt everything about me. There is no place for me here." Kazumi placed her hand over the wedding ring on her necklace, which began to glow.

"Kazumi, if you leave, you are officially going to be hunted by the other villages. Even your own family, the Yakuzai clan won't be too happy about a traitorous daughter," Tsunade replied.

Kazumi's eyes narrowed in disdain. "I was never their daughter. All I remember is lies and deceit before I met Itachi-kun and the Akatsuki. I hated my previous life. I am not Kazumi Yakuzai, but Kazumi Uchiha." The ring glowed threateningly and Kazumi smiled, her eyes turning back into tranquil green. "Bye everyone!" With that, the ring flashed a mysterious white light and Kazumi vanished.

Tsunade was shocked, "Alert the Anbu. We need to hunt her down. How she got out, I don't know. She was sedated and shouldn't have been able to draw out the chakra for a teleportation jutsu."

Kakashi said nothing as the three other ninja bustled out of the hospital room. He merely looked at the katana. It was bathed in a white glow, but did nothing to hurt him. _Kazumi, why did you give this to me…?_

Meanwhile

Sasuke was lying down on his bed while Karin was healing him. Karin was enjoying every minute of this and bashing Kazumi at every interval. After a while, this began to annoy him. She really crossed the line when she called Kazumi a 'traitorous slut' at which point, Sasuke snarled, "Shut the fuck up Karin. She is at least a real ninja capable of actual talent."

Karin's eyes filled with tears and she dashed out. Suigetsu came in through the door and upon seeing Karin storm out with tears in her eyes; he let out a low whistle. "Damn, you should tell me what you did to do that to her." Suigetsu noticed Sasuke's silence, "So convincing Kazumi-chan to come back obviously wasn't a success. Is that why you're snappy?"

Sasuke glanced at him, "I didn't even get to ask her to come back. Chances are, she'll never come back. She hates me for killing Itachi."

A bright light filled the whole base followed by streams of profanity from the number one Jashinist. Suigetsu and Sasuke immediately fell silent and listened carefully.

"What the fuck!? Did Tobi put aluminum foil in the motherfu… oh… Kazumi-chan, it's you. Sorry for my reaction,; it's been a while since you used that particular teleportation."

"Yeah, sorry I landed on top of you Hidan. If I did not teleport at this exact moment, Tsunade would be trying to interrogate me for my 'treachery' against the Leaf Village. I did nothing and besides, I'm not a Leaf shinobi."

"Oh really? I heard you were dating one by the name of Kakashi Hatake?"

"…"

"I assume that by Jashin it's true?"

"…"

"Well?"

"We did not date. Everything was purely for the sake of the mission, I assure you."

"The fact you don't have one of your katanas part of the mission? Itachi gave you those and you would never part with them."

"Do not panic. That was planned as well. The katana I left with Kakashi will prove very useful in our upcoming missions. Sorry for leaving after just rearriving, but I need to report to Pain-sama. See you later Hidan-kun."

"Stay out of trouble Kazumi-chan."

Suigetsu and Sasuke looked at each other. Sasuke's eyes fell on Suigetsu. "We need to keep quiet about this. I have a feeling knowing this information will get us killed."

Suigetsu nodded in silent agreement and they contemplated the options they had since Kazumi reappeared.


	24. For the Sake of the Mission

Thanks everyone for your support! R/R and let me know your opinions: they count! :)  
I do not own Naruto or anything such associated... Just my ideas are mine...

* * *

**Chapter 24: For the Sake of the Mission**

Kazumi was not having a fun day today. She had enjoyed her time at the Leaf Village until Tsunade decided she was a threat. Just as Kazumi thought she could move on from Itachi, she had to distance herself from love… again.

When she arrived at the door of Pain's room, she gently knocked as was granted admittance. Walking in, she bowed politely. "I have acquired some information about the Leaf Village including information on Naruto Uzumaki and his Nine Tailed partner." She gently placed a hefty scroll in Pain's hands and bowed again. "Is there another mission you wish me to accomplish Pain-sama?"

Pain shook his head. "Nothing at the moment that requires your expert skills. Besides, you do not look well. Take a mini vacation; you earned it."

Kazumi nodded and dismissed herself. _I hope he does not suspect anything about my pregnancy. If so, this will be dangerous._ Kazumi walked towards her room when she saw Suigetsu. His face looked frightened when she pulled him into a hug, but he knew better than to refuse. "How are you today Suigetsu-kun?" Kazumi asked happily.

Suigetsu was confused. _What the hell… She's cheerful so don't ruin the moment. _He returned the hug. "I'm fine. Sasuke's a lot better since you helped him and he even made Karin cry. So, all in all: a good day. Are you alright Kazumi-san? You look pale."

Kazumi released Suigetsu and put her hand to her forehead and tried to take her temperature. However, she had to watch how her chakra was being managed. _Man, being pregnant is not cool at all…_ "Oh well. I was told to take a vacation so I can heal up a little. Exactly how long of a vacation, I am unsure, but every bit will help."

Kisame was walking by and when noticed Kazumi, walked towards her with a grin on his face. "So Hidan really wasn't lying for once. Welcome back Kazumi-chan." He hugged her and studied the kunoichi. "You look a little pale you know. After you greet all the members, you should head to the infirmary."

Kazumi sighed, "Yes everyone has been saying I do. See you later Kisame-san, Suigetsu-kun." She waved as she headed down the hall to find the other Akatsuki members.

Suigetsu turned to Kisame. Conversations between the two of them were often forced and rarely involved something other than fighting or the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. "I'm glad she's back. Everyone was worried about her."

Kisame nodded, "You don't know the half of it kid." With that, he walked off towards his room and Suigetsu had a look of comprehension.

* * *

Tsunade and Ibiki learned that absolutely no one but Kakashi could touch the one katana that Kazumi left behind. Although no one got sick or their chakra drained, a barrier appeared whenever someone other than Kakashi approached the sword. Kakashi held it in his hands and tested it against a dummy in the forest training grounds. _Kazumi sure knows her weapons alright. This katana is very responsive to my chakra and cuts well. I wonder why she gave me this though… It obviously meant a lot to her and for her to leave it with me…_

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of leaves. He looked and smiled when he saw Sai, Sakura, and Naruto. Their expressions were ones of sadness. They had grown attached to Kazumi; everyone had. No one expected her to leave the village like that. Naruto noticed the katana.

"Kakashi-sensei, is that Kazumi's katana?" They looked at the katana. Naruto attempted to touch it only for the barrier to reject him.

"Yes. She gave it to me before she used her teleportation jutsu. Exactly why she gave this to me, I don't know…" Kakashi looked downcast and began to polish the already shiny katana.

Sakura smiled. "She liked you a lot you know. It seemed when you were around, she was a lot calmer and much more controlled. She seemed to smile a special smile when you were around her."

"Which was all the time," Kakashi smiled. "Damn, I'll miss her. I hadn't met a woman like that in a long time…"

Sai spoke up, "Based on the information from my books, she will miss you just as much. Maybe even more so."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. "Ok, let's get on with training. Sai, you and Naruto spar. Sakura and I will spar."

Sakura grabbed his arm and whispered, "Kakashi-sensei, what will Kazumi do about her baby?"

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Oh shit… she didn't want it raised in the Akatsuki. I wonder what she has planned…"

Sakura looked thoughtful. "Do you think she would bring the child back to the village just to be out of the hands of the Akatsuki?"

"Who knows… When Kazumi-chan is involved, you always need a Plan B…"

* * *

Everyone was absolutely thrilled to see Kazumi; even Karin knowing that her presence might relax Sasuke into liking her again (yes, we know that Karin is delusional). Zetsu greeted Kazumi with a rare hug and explained the latest comings and goings of the members and some various targets he had been tracking. Konan was happy to see Kazumi and caught her up on some minor gossip and rather humorous things the Akatsuki members did when they drank as of late. Tobi at first was rather happy to see Kazumi and although at first he happily hugged her and bounced a bit, but he turned serious aka Madara. After a slight reprimand, he told her good job and that she looked like she was in desperate need of a vacation and approved Pain's suggestion.

After that, Kazumi decided to hunt for the one who ruined her chances in the Leaf Village. She walked into the room that Sasuke was sleeping in before she left and saw Juugo and Sasuke. Juugo nodded respectably and Sasuke smiled a small smirk. "So, you are back…"

Kazumi said nothing and put her right pointing finger on Sasuke's forehead. "Go into my room again and I will fill your skull with my chakra and force it to rupture. No one, not Pain-sama, not Madara-sama, or anyone will be able to save you."

Sasuke looked at her curiously, "How did you know I went in your room? You were in the Leaf Village when I entered…"

"You touched my chakra diamond… To find the key, you would have gone through quite an extensive portion of my room." At this, Kazumi's left hand went to her katana and she drew it out. The katana was pure white with the sheer chakra pouring out of it. "This katana and my other katana are linked to the diamond. When you imbalanced the diamond by touching it, it sent a signal to my other chakra reservoirs: some of which I happen to keep by me. Good thing you barely touched it; it could have instantly killed you…"

"You said you had another katana like that… where is it?"

Kazumi smiled. "With a good friend…"


	25. Katana Connection

Thanks everyone for your support of this and my other stories! Please R/R :)  
Naruto is not owned by me. I only own my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Katana Connection**

Kakashi was glad for the training session, but his mind was still wrapped with thoughts Kazumi. The women in the village were immensely glad that Kazumi was gone and that Kakashi was 'single'. However, to their dismay, Kakashi had spent lots of time brooding in the forest and watching the stars.

The katana given to him felt warm for some unknown reason and Kakashi drew it out. Its blade darkened and white writing spread across it, "Meet at the training spot at midnight. Please bring no one."

Kakashi smiled. _Kazumi, is this your Plan B?_

* * *

At midnight

Kakashi was lying on the grass in the middle of the training spot. He was anxious for her to arrive, but was unsure of what his reaction would be. _Do I hug her, kiss her, and just shake her hand? How will she react to me when we see each other…?_

In a swirl of leaves, Kazumi appeared on a stump and walked towards Kakashi. A smile was visible on her visage and a smile would be seen on Kakashi's face if he was not wearing a mask. Kakashi drew her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm so glad you're safe Kazumi-chan. If something happened to you…"

Kazumi looked into Kakashi's eyes. He was amazed as her eyes changed colors. _Her eyes are gold…_

Kazumi got closer to Kakashi's face and he could not stand his mask any longer. He tugged it down and they joined in a passionate kiss. Kazumi broke the kiss and looked into Kakashi's eyes. A smile was in his eyes and she glanced at his face. _I made him worry…_

"Kakashi-kun… I'm sorry I made you so worry over me. I did not want to hurt you, but I cannot compromise the Akatsuki or my child." Kazumi held him close and began to cry into his chest.

Kakashi patted her back sympathetically and murmured in her ears, "If you wish, I will take care of your child so that they don't have to be raised in the Akatsuki. I know you don't want your child to be a mere tool."

Kazumi looked at Kakashi with tears in her eyes, "You would? I could not do that to you. Leaving a child for you to raise by yourself is cruel. Kakashi-kun, I want to be there for my child: not as a criminal, but as a mother. Itachi would not appreciate me leaving our child…"

* * *

Flashback

_Itachi and Kazumi were fighting with katanas by moonlight. Kazumi was using both of her katanas while Itachi was using one katana. It was the night of her birthday and she never felt happier._

_Itachi was very fast, but she seemed to react almost instinctively with her new weapons. Blocking his strikes just as he was blocking hers was starting to lead to a long fight. They were both tired and at the same time, they looked at each other and agreed to stop the sparring._

_"Itachi-kun, that was fun," Kazumi murmured as he put his arm around her. They were stargazing and they were thankfully alone due to the fact that everyone else was drunk._

_"Being with you fills me with enough joy to keep on going Kazumi-chan," he whispered to her quietly. She snuggled closer to him and he lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. "To truly know someone, fight them in a swords fight. You see their emotions reflected in how they wield their blades."_

_They were about to kiss again when a certain snake-loving former Akatsuki member decided to crash the stargazing._

End Flashback

* * *

Kakashi and Kazumi were clashing with their katanas. It was obvious now that Kazumi was ambidextrous as she was just as fast with a left-handed katana as a right handed one. After ten minutes of fighting, they stopped and began watching the stars when they felt a presence behind them.

Kakashi threw a kunai at the person and it was effortlessly blocked. When Kazumi saw who it was, she froze. She began shaking immediately and nothing Kakashi did could comfort her. Kakashi looked up and his curled in a sneer. "Kabuto. What the hell are you doing here?"

Kazumi was whimpering, "Kakashi… that's not just Kabuto…"

Kakashi looked up and realized what she was talking about. His body looked like it was taken over by something… something that vaguely resembled Orochimaru. Kabuto smiled at them, "What's wrong? Don't like the new me? With Orochimaru's power, I know I can get anything I want." Kabuto's gave briefly focused itself on Kazumi's shivering form. "Anything."

Kakashi drew his katana. "Touch her and I will fucking gut you, you bastard."

Kabuto smiled a sinister smile definitely reminiscent of Orochimaru. "Kazumi-chan," He smiled with a mocking tone, "Are you still scared of Orochimaru and snakes? I'll protect you from them if you want."

Kazumi fainted at this point. Kakashi charged Kabuto who barely avoided his strike. Kabuto smiled evilly, "So protective of something that doesn't even belong to you aren't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about? She's a person, not an item. She belongs to no one."

Kazumi was still unconscious and Kabuto looked at her with a smile on his face. "I am a medical ninja. She belongs to and her heart is still bound to the man who married and made her pregnant: Itachi Uchiha."

Kakashi was beginning the hand signs of Chidori and charged Kabuto with it. Before he hit his target however, someone had beaten him to the punch. There was a lot of dust in the air around where this ninja struck and when he saw who it was; Kakashi could not believe his eyes.

"Kisame Hoshigaki?"


	26. A Promise between Two Men

Thanks for your support everyone! Please R&R :)  
I do not own Naruto: that is a dream that would be other readers' nightmares.

* * *

**Chapter 26: A Promise between Two Men**

No one could believe the sight: Kisame had slashed at Kabuto with Samehada. Although it was not a direct hit, Kabuto did get some chakra drained and weakened as a result. Kisame noticed the shaky Kazumi on the ground. "Hey Copy Ninja, make sure she's ok will you? I'll kill Orochimaru's pet."

After Kakashi nodded, Kisame tore after Kabuto with surprising speed. He managed to slash his left arm and Kabuto looked desperate in this battle. "You have won this round, but I will still come for Kazumi-chan." He performed a teleportation jutsu and escaped.

Kisame swore under his breath and walked to Kakashi and Kazumi. "Is she alright?"

Kakashi had the broken Kazumi in his arms, "She won't stop shaking… What is it about Orochimaru that scares her bad? She didn't tell me anything about this and if he hurt her… I never could forgive myself."

Kisame shrugged, "I'm unsure. All I know is that the first time Orochimaru came after Kazumi-chan, it was to take her as a vessel for his schemes like his intentions were with Sasuke. After that previous incident, I know that Kazumi would only be near Orochimaru if Itachi-san was with her. She was scared of the thought of Orochimaru taking over her. She also developed a weird fear of snakes…"

"Hmm…" Kakashi was confused by the whole situation. "Wait a moment, why are you here and not fighting me? We are technically enemies you know."

"Yes Kakashi, we are enemies. However, Kazumi-chan's presence here changes everything. I'm sure she wouldn't want me to kill the person who loves her and who she loves."

The visible part of Kakashi's face blushed. "What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious. Besides, Itachi-san made me promise something before he fought Sasuke to the death."

Kakashi's interest showed. "A promise?"

"Yes," Kisame momentarily gazed at the young kunoichi who was shaking in Kakashi's arms. "He asked me to watch and protect over the man that Kazumi-chan would love in the future. If anything, I am the child's godfather as well as Kazumi-chan's guardian during her pregnancy."

Kakashi's face was perplexed, "How did you know that Kazum…"

"Easy. When you are partnered with someone after a period of time, you begin to figure out when something's different. Besides, I've noticed she's been sicker and less willing to engage people in fights. That was one trait that she and Itachi-san differed on. She preferred to charge and think the plan through once in action while he planned everything out before moving a muscle." Kisame took a second to stare at the still shaking Kazumi and poked her forehead. "Snap out of it kid. Itachi would not want his wife to be a shaky little leaf. I cannot watch you forever; Pain or Madara will notice my disappearance."

Kazumi composed herself and allowed Kakashi to release her. She looked at Kisame and eventually charged towards him and pulled him in a hug. She began to cry. "Kisame-san… Thanks for everything."

Kisame nodded and released her. "I got to go kiddo. See you and by the way Kakashi," Kakashi looked up at Kisame. "If I hear that you hurt her, I will kill you."

Kakashi silently nodded and Kisame turned back with a wave.

Kazumi turned towards Kakashi. "I am on vacation and I cannot afford to compromise you anymore. I will communicate with you via katana chakra network. To write something, you write with your blood on the blade and it will show up when you are finished."

Kakashi nodded and pulled close to Kazumi, "When can I see you again Kazumi-chan?" He brushed aside a lock of her hair. He looked deep into her emerald eyes. They got closer and closer and Kazumi's fingers curled around Kakashi's mask as she pulled it gently down. They shared one last kiss and withdrew.

"I must go Kakashi-kun. The other Akatsuki members must never be suspicious of my actions and the Leaf Village must never be suspicious of yours. Associating with each other will mark us as traitors technically…" Kazumi's hand held Kakashi's. "Then again, since when do I follow the rules?"

Kakashi smiled and when Kazumi's hand released his, he felt strangely cold. She smiled as she performed the hand signs of the teleportation jutsu. "Bye Kakashi…"

A wind blew by and within seconds, Kazumi disappeared with the leaves blown by the wind.

* * *

Madara was never patient with weak spies. The one he was now interrogating feebly admitted that Kazumi had lost him within two minutes of her departure. He was glad that he sent Kisame to ensure that Kazumi got to her vacation spot minus a few annoying Leaf Ninja. _Kazumi… At this point, we cannot afford to lose you when we have lost so many other members. Your power is much desired… _Madara was bored of the spy and left the room. Outside, Zetsu was awaiting orders.

Madara put back the mask and resumed his role as Tobi. "Zetsu-san, your meal is in there."

Zetsu nodded, "**Thank you Tobi.** You are a good boy."

Tobi rubbed the back of his head and left Zetsu to his dinner. He looked around the sparse base. He could hear Hidan's scream as he was performing his rituals. Pain and Konan were hanging out as usual. Team Hawk was uncomfortably stretched around the living room. They still did not trust them, but then again, Tobi/Madara did not trust them completely. He trusted no one and the weird thing was, he entrusted the most dangerous and vital tasks to Kazumi not out of sheer trust, but out the fact that she would never dare to defy him. After all, Kazumi was obedient to the people who took her in and took care of her and no one knew Kazumi like Madara Uchiha.

* * *

Flashback

_Kazumi looked at the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful ring and when it caught the light, it sparkled. Kazumi was sad that Itachi had a mission now… She missed him all the time and no member could fill that gap…_

_Tobi jumped out of nowhere and embraced Kazumi with a steel-bear-trap-hug. "Does Kazumi-chan miss Itachi-san?"_

_Kazumi hid her ringed finger in her pockets. She may enjoy flashing it out in front of civilians, Itachi, or Kisame, but other members cannot know of this. However, her plan was foiled when Tobi grabbed her hand._

_"It's ok Kazumi-chan. I know you two are already married." His visible eye lit up and Kazumi looked apprehensive._

_"Tobi-kun… You cannot tell anyone… Madara-sama, I know you value my powers too much to lose my loyalty so quickly…"_

_Tobi removed his mask. "How long have you known this?"_

_Kazumi smiled. Her eyes turned a mysterious shade of purple. "Hell of a lot longer than Itachi-san knew…"_

_Madara smiled, "I have a feeling this partnership is one that will bring both of us something we desire; do you feel the same?"_

_Kazumi fiddled with her ring. "Yes, this meeting of the minds is quite important to our future goals… both of our goals…"_

End Flashback


	27. Secrecy

Hello everyone! Thanks for your support of me and my writing! Please R&R :)  
I do not own Naruto. That honor is reserved for Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Secrecy**

Kakashi and Kazumi had been meeting each other in secret for several months. They made absolutely sure that no one was shadowing them at all least the other be exposed for treason. Kazumi muttered that her 'vacation' was nearing its end. In two months, she would return to her full capabilities as an Akatsuki member. But then again, now she was eight months pregnant and due very soon. When Kakashi asked her exactly her plans were regarding her child, her eyes would become blank and hazy.

"I do not know… If I leave the child with you, everyone will suspect and most likely use the child against me. Please do not protest. I know that you believe the village to not be this way, but I did not think I was going to get tossed out of the village that unceremoniously. "

"Tossed out? You teleported out if I remember correctly. I do believe that I would have done the same thing if I was confronted with the same situation." Kakashi was hugging Kazumi and pulling her closer. She did the unexpected and pushed him back however.

"Come out. I sensed your chakra a mile away." Kakashi stiffened at the coldness present in Kazumi's voice.

A certain fish-like Akatsuki member emerged and the couple relaxed. "Kazumi-chan, you should be more careful in your present condition. It will take less power and force to knock you out and you are unable to use as much chakra as you would wish. You are very vulnerable." Kisame poked Kazumi in the forehead as he stated this fact and she became irritated.

"With you two oh so strong shinobi with me, I believe that the possibility of me getting attacked has reduced substantially." Kazumi muttered.

"That helped you a whole lot last time when Kabuto tried to kidnap you when you were with Kakashi." Kazumi failed to see Kisame's way however and kicked at the dirt dejectedly. "Anyways, a more pressing issue has made its way into my mind. What are you going to do about your child Kazumi-chan? It's not safe in Akatsuki or in the Leaf Village."

Kazumi gazed at the stars. _Those are the same stars from me and Itachi's swordfight back then… I miss you… If you were here, you would know what to do because I am totally clueless in this parenting thing, but I guess then again, you killed your family so you would not have a clue either._ "I have a plan for my child. Trust me… all will be revealed in time."

Kakashi was not pleased with Kazumi's cryptic answer and grabbed her shoulders. She looked at him and touched his cheek. "I must take my leave. Kisame, accompany me."

The swordsman nodded and they preformed the same teleportation jutsu. As Kazumi was about to vanish, she tried to say something, but the noise from the night wind was deafening. Thank goodness that Kakashi had pulled his headband up and looked at her with his Sharingan. He managed to read her lips just as she vanished.

Kakashi smiled. It was hard to read the lips of someone whose presence was disappearing, but he knew there was no other way to say those words that Kazumi said, "I love you."

* * *

The next day…

Kakashi whistled through the streets. No one knew why he was so happy, but everyone was glad to see that he was not gloomy and dragging through the streets like when Kazumi had first left the village. Gai stepped out of a shop and seeing a bouncy Kakashi made him smile at his rival. _Did he find a woman better than Kazumi?_ "Hey there rival. What's the occasion?"

Kakashi did an involuntary twitch at the green ninja. "No occasion. Does someone need an occasion to be happy?"

"No, I guess not. It's just been a while since you were that happy. You looked like hell when Kazumi left after all." At the mention of Kazumi's name, Kakashi tensed up. _Is it that obvious that I have been seeing Kazumi?_

Gai did not notice Kakashi's change in demeanor and proceeded on with his thoughts. "It is good to see that you are embracing the remnants of your youth Kakashi."

Kakashi somehow choked on air. "Are you calling me old?"

Before Gai could dignify that with an answer, a certain hyperactive blond ninja tried to pounce on Kakashi only to miss and kiss the ground. Sakura walked towards them shaking her head and Sai was next to her staring at Naruto's stupidity.

Kakashi glanced at Sakura and Sai. "Yo. What's up?"

Sai picked Naruto up off the ground effortlessly and after making him quite angry with some choice jokes, Sakura spoke up. "Hokage-sama has a mission for us. Yamato-san isn't coming on this one however."

Kakashi nodded and waved to Gai. He accompanied the young shinobi on their way towards the Hokage's building. Kakashi was developing a bad feeling as they got closer and closer to the tower.

* * *

Things were hard in the Sand Village. So many casualties from the battle before… What the goal of the Akatsuki had with this bloodshed was unknown, but they certainly evaded capture well. Temari was a sprained wrist and although minor, she was refusing to let it heal properly. A couple of Kankurou's precious puppets were severely damaged and needed replaced. Even Gaara got injured and although relatively minor injuries, they amount of damaged he sustained was mostly mental. The fact that his defenses were so easily defeated by an Akatsuki member made it hard on him…

Gaara stared out the window from the Kazekage office… _That member who fought me… She had something wrong with her… Something stopping her from unleashing her full power and yet she managed to do this to the village…_

Temari rushed in with a scroll into the office. Gaara immediately took note. "It's from the Leaf Village," Temari announced and when Gaara opened it, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, they will send a squad to help find out the lone member was that decimated the village." This was a relief to Gaara to see that the Leaf was still so cooperative when they could also be under the threat of an attack, but the lone kunoichi who was lacking her full capabilities disturbed him to no end.


	28. Cracks in the Emotionless Mask

Thanks everyone for supporting my stories! Please R&R and view my polls. :)  
I do not own Naruto. I only own my ideas and original characters.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Cracks in the Emotionless Mask**

Kisame watched Kazumi carefully. He still did not understand why of all the places Kazumi would want to vacation, she would pick the Sand Village. If anything, he thought Kakashi's presence would lead her to pick some place close to the Leaf Village, but she chose the Wind Country and insisted on using teleportation jutsu. Kazumi was healing the cut on her arm and Kisame shook his head.

"We should get out of the Sand Village you know… The shinobi and the Kazekage will retaliate and seeing as we are Akatsuki members, we are like the first choice of who to strike…"

"Kisame-san, I do not feel like moving around again so soon…" Kazumi had released her Transformation jutsu and her stomach was quite prominent now. She put her hands on it. "I cannot believe that they would suspect a pregnant woman to do so much damage, do you?" Kazumi said with a glint in her eyes.

Kisame was speechless. _I didn't think that in her condition that Kazumi-chan would actually follow through on a last-minute mission when Pain said that I could take care of it. At least the spy is dead, but all this destruction…_ "I suppose, but we should refrain from wearing our cloaks and hats for the time being. Can't be too careful and chances are Leaf Ninja will come here."

Kazumi looked closely at Kisame at the mention of the Leaf Village. "Why would they come? It's not like we attacked their village or anything as of late."

"But they are allies with the Sand Village and remember: the Nine-Tailed brat is friends with the Kazekage so the 'bonds of friendship' will ensure that someone will come here."

"Ah… I see. We will just have to stay completely out of sight. Chances are that anyone from Leaf will recognize me and you are in the Bingo Book so caution is a necessity."

"Yes… Uh Kazumi, I just realized something. Did you decide your child's fate? Quite dangerous you know to have your child when the area you are in just was a battlefield that will most likely host another battlefield."

"I thought out everything Kisame. The plan will go as intended…" A knock on the door revealed a very anxious hostess.

"Um… we have dinner ready if you want to join us."

Kisame nodded and the hostess scampered out. "Staying in this hotel is very annoying. If someone asks me if I am the father of your child one more time…"

Kazumi laughed, "If Itachi-kun was here, he would have instantly killed them for not thinking him as a natural choice for the one I would be having my child with. Anyways, everything is planned out and we just need to avoid unnecessary conflict."

Kisame smiled, "You are slowing becoming more like Itachi-san than you realized…"

"Trust me; it's merely the pregnancy talking…"

* * *

Team Seven walked inside the gates of the Sand Village and while they had been informed that some areas were already repaired, other places were simply too expensive to be fixed. One thing noted in the destruction report sent to the Leaf Village was how the hospital was untouched by the ring of destruction.

Naruto walked through the streets looking for ninja while Sakura shook her head. "Naruto, you idiot. Do you think that someone is going to actually hang around after almost completely destroying the village?"

Before Naruto could respond, Gaara stepped between them. "It's good to see you all here. If you would follow me to the Kazekage's tower, I could further enlighten you to our situation."

Nodding, Team Seven followed Gaara.

* * *

15 Minutes Later

Kakashi could not help but watch his katana during the whole debriefing. It was frightening what he heard: a single individual, most likely an Akatsuki member, causing this much damage to the village and even injuring Gaara without taking hardly any damage was astounding. He hoped that Kazumi was not involved, but what Gaara said further startled them.

"We believe that the culprit to be staying in the village in order to avoid questions being asked when they try to leave the village. It is imperative that we capture this person and find out their reason for attacking us… Kakashi-san, what is it? You seem to know something."

"Tell us as much as you know about your attacker. I might have an idea as to who it is." Kakashi replied in a surprisingly cold tone.

Gaara raised his eyebrow. "I don't know how you would know this foe, but I could tell it was a female. She also seemed to be handicapped by some condition she had before battle. There was only one casualty during the whole attack as the village seemed mostly torn apart. The person killed was an Akatsuki spy."

Kakashi nodded and before anyone could say something, he bit down on his thumb and summoned Pakkun. Pakkun looked up at Kakashi and to everyone's surprise said, "So she really screwed up this time, eh? We have to track her I assume?"

Everyone looked surprised and had no idea what Pakkun and Kakashi was talking about until Kakashi unsheathed his katana and let Pakkun pick up the trail. "It mostly lacks scent, but with her chakra still enveloping the blade, I know what to look for. You know Kakashi, it is dangerous carrying around a weapon saturated with enemy chakra."

Kakashi merely nodded, "Where is she Pakkun? It is of utmost importance to find her."

Sakura looked at them. "Kakashi-sensei, you think that Kazumi did this? I know she hates Tsunade for kicking her out of the Leaf Village, but you know in her condition…"

Kakashi looked sad. "I don't want to believe that Kazumi did this, but the evidence points to her. Besides, I know she was nearby this area when the village was attacked. If you don't mind, we need to track her. She could lead us to the rest of the Akatsuki."

Team Seven and Gaara nodded. Gaara picked up his gourd. "I will come also. It is important to find out why she felt destroying parts of my village was important."

Pakkun took off after a scent and to their surprise, their quarry was sitting on a park bench. This park was also unattacked and they had more than one shock. Akatsuki member Kisame was only meters away from their target, but their target had another surprise. Unfortunately, Naruto could not keep his mouth shut.

"Damn Kazumi-san, you are wickedly fat! You sure let yourself go!"

At first, Kakashi thought that Kazumi would have loosed a kunai at Naruto by now, but to everyone's surprise, she laughed. "Good one Naruto. It is good to see you all again, but chances are, this is not a social call is it Kakashi-kun?"

Everyone looked at Kakashi with apprehension. "No it isn't Kazumi-chan. I have one question for you: did you attack the Sand Village?"

Kisame spoke quietly with Kazumi, but she hushed him. "Yes I did. I had orders to kill an Akatsuki spy and I killed him. Unfortunately, he had to run throughout the whole village."

Sakura was startled. "Kazumi-san, you shouldn't be straining yourself in your condition. What if you lost your child…?"

Everyone's eyes opened wider. Naruto's mouth hit the ground, Sai raised his eyebrow and Gaara was muttering under his breath, "I got beaten and my village devastated by a pregnant woman…"

Kisame snapped at Kazumi, "Kazumi-chan that is why I told you to leave the mission to me. You have two months until you officially return to duty and you are nearing your time. Until then, it is dangerous doing things that not only endanger yourself, but others as well."

Kazumi regarded Kisame for a second then nodded. "I will be more careful in the future. However," At this, she looked towards Kakashi and Gaara, "I suppose my actions will not go unpunished huh?"

Gaara looked towards Kakashi. _He has feelings for his enemy. She is pretty, but to go as far as to tear up a village in order to kill a single spy and while pregnant… Is it his child I wonder…?_ Kakashi was virtually unfazed.

"We are under orders Kazumi-chan. I must take you in custody."

Kisame drew out Samehada and looked at Kazumi for a moment. To everyone's surprise, she nodded. "I suppose conflict in unavoidable. I cannot get captured in such a careless manner again. That is why Kisame was ordered to watch me."

Kisame snorted, "Ordered? I am your partner in the Akatsuki in case you forgot the recent meeting. I can't just let you do stupid things and get in excessive trouble. When we reach the afterlife, I would prefer Itachi not killing me again."

Kazumi smiled. "I suppose that is true. I will not go with the Sand or Leaf Villages. I have absolutely no intentions."

To everyone's surprise, Kakashi charged. Not towards Kisame, but towards Kazumi. He hardly moved a meter from his previous location when a bolt of lightning chakra hit him. To his surprise, the chakra came from the katana.

Kazumi stood up and drew out her katana. Naruto gasped when he noticed the similarity. Sai remained apathetic and only saw his enemy with a potential troublesome weapon and Gaara now understood Pakkun's words.

"I wish we didn't have to fight, but…" Kazumi doubled over and her face contorted with confusion. "Oh shit…"

Kakashi sheathed his katana and ran to her. "My water broke…" she murmured.

Sakura ran towards her, palms already aglow with healing chakra. "Kazekage-sama, where's the nearest hospital?"

Gaara nodded. The situation had changed… dramatically. _Even though they are enemies, it is apparent that none of the Leaf ninja want to fight this Kazumi woman and that she doesn't want to fight them._ "I can take us there." Within seconds, a cushion of sand appeared under everyone and lifted them towards the hospital.

Kazumi was holding Kakashi's hand in a vice grip and under her breath, she was muttering, "I am sorry Itachi-kun that you could not be here for our child…"


	29. Channeling Itachi

Thanks everyone for your support! Please R&R :)  
I do not own Naruto; I own my original characters and ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Channeling Itachi**

Kazumi was in a hospital bed looking very pained. Kakashi was allowed in because the doctor thought he was the father and Kisame was allowed in the room because he was the godfather. They looked at Kazumi thoughtfully. Her pain had stopped for now and she was very inpatient.

Kisame had a thought, but was not sure if Kazumi would agree. "I know you miss Itachi-san. Would you like him to be brought here?"

Kakashi had no clue what Kisame was talking about, but Kazumi's eyes grew wide. "Kisame-san… channeling Itachi-kun's spirit will take lots of chakra. I do not wish to put you through the strain."

Kakashi interrupted. "So, you want Itachi here and all someone has to do is channel his spirit?"

Kazumi nodded, "It puts lots of strain on your body however and usually large chakra stores are necessary."

Before Kisame could say something, Kakashi shot out, "I want you to show me how to channel Itachi."

Kisame and Kazumi looked at each other. Kisame was the first to speak. "Well, when you channel him, you will be remotely aware of what is going on, but Itachi will have control of your body."

Kakashi nodded, "If it makes Kazumi-chan happy, I want to do it. Show me how."

Kazumi put her hand on his arm, "Me and Kisame have to use the jutsu on you. You might want to sit down for this. Also, after we use this, you and Itachi will be connected. If you need Itachi-kun, he will come into possession of your body. Also, if he decides he needs your body, he may be able to control your body. Do you accept those terms?"

He nodded and as soon as Kakashi sat down, Kisame and Kazumi's hands were flying in a blur. "Secret Art: Spirit Channeling."

Kakashi shook for a moment like he had been struck by lightning, but the voice that spoke was unmistakable. "Kazumi-chan… you should have told me you were pregnant with our child." 'Itachi' walked over and embraced her. She smiled before a wave of pain overtook her.

"Oh my fucking god!! Where the hell is this coming from?!" Her grip on 'Itachi's' arm tightened and 'Itachi' looked pale. Kisame immediately excused himself and left the room.

Sakura ran in to help Kazumi with her labor while Kisame sat outside the door with Gaara, Naruto, Temari, Sai, and Kankurou. The silence was a dangerous one and Gaara was about to ask a question when a scream erupted from Kazumi's room.

"Itachi Uchiha, when I get to the afterlife, I will FUCKING KILL you for causing me such fucking immense pain!!"

Everyone else sweat-dropped and looked cautiously towards the room, but none of them dared peak inside. Kisame spoke up, "Kakashi agreed to channel Itachi-san's spirit so that he could witness his child being born and so that Kazumi-chan could be more comforted."

Naruto was shocked, "Sasuke's brother knocked up Kazumi-san?"

Kankurou hit Naruto upside the head, "Watch what you say, ok? I'd rather not have the hospital destroyed because you pissed her off."

Kisame nodded. "With all these changes in her body, Kazumi-chan is having difficulty controlling some of her emotions."

"You ASSHOLE! I can't fucking believe that would do this knowing it would cause me so much fucking pain!" In the background, there was a bang and clattering of various metal things.

Kisame sighed. "I feel sorry for both Itachi-san and Kakashi. They are feeling her pain."

Inside Kazumi's room, 'Itachi' was rubbing his wrist. _Damn, she still has that iron grip. _Sakura was trying to comfort Kazumi by telling her about childbirth and what to expect, but did not expect the snap. "You think I am so fucking incompetent not to know about that? My family is a fucking medical ninja clan!"

'Itachi' tried to soothe Kazumi only to aggravate her. "Oh, excuse me Itachi Uchiha. A baby is coming out of my bloody body and you are telling me to calm down!? Fuck off!"

In the waiting room, everyone sweat-dropped again. Sai was absentmindedly drawing. "So, Sasuke-san's brother is the father, so I wonder who the baby will look like."

Everyone's heads began coming up with their own variation. Kisame paled, "Damn… that child is going to be one cold hearted prodigy." In his mind, a boy with dark brown hair and Itachi's eyes came into his mind.

Sai showed everyone his quick drawing. The child was a boy who had dark hair, but its eyes were multicolored. "Just be weird if the kid's eyes were a gay color though."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well, I think it will be a girl since Kazumi-san appears to wear the pants in the relationship." Everyone else sweat-dropped at this, but Kisame nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmm, that's a good point."

The bickering about the child stopped after one particularly blood curdling scream. "ITACHI! I'm going to make you wish that you were the pregnant one if you don't shut the fuck up about relaxing! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."

A child's scream penetrated the silence that followed and the doctor's shaky voice could be heard. "It's a boy. What is his name?"

Kazumi turned towards 'Itachi'. He held his son delicately in his arms. "Hideaki Uchiha."

Kazumi smiled at Itachi and her son. Before she could say anything, she shook again and then began to scream.

"Um, Kazumi-san? It looks like you have twins."

"TWINS!? NO ONE TOLD ME THAT!"

'Itachi' fainted at the prospect of another child and you could hear the fear in the waiting room. Kisame sweat-dropped. "Oh shit… one child isn't hard enough, but another one…"

"ITACHI UCHIHA, if you don't get your ass up…" She could not finish the rest before one more bloodcurdling scream arose from her lips. At this, 'Itachi' shot up in fear.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Delicately, Sakura handed the baby girl to Kazumi while 'Itachi' was holding Hideaki.

Kazumi gazed at her baby girl and kissed the top of her head. "Your name will be Chieko Uchiha."

After much fuss inside the room, everyone was allowed to come inside to see the children. Naruto and Sai were staring at 'Itachi'. He was standing there with an expression of 'Oh Shit…', but they wondered on the inside what Kakashi was thinking. Temari and Sakura were watching the content, sleeping babies. However, Kankurou and Gaara's attention was focused on Kazumi.

'Itachi' excused himself to the bathroom and when he closed the door, he ran to the mirror. Although Kakashi's face showed, in the background, you could see Itachi's face. Kakashi smiled, "Congratulations on your children Itachi."

Itachi smiled. "Thank you. I just wish I was there to see them grow up."

"Didn't you hear them? If you need to, you can possess my body to see and interact with them?"

"Hn. Do you honestly think that Kazumi-chan will stay in the Leaf or Sand Village?"

Kakashi looked up with a look of fear, but Itachi seemed to start to fade. "I must take my leave. You have used much chakra in your attempts to host my spirit. Now go and see Kazumi-chan, but if I find out you hurt her or our children, and I will kill you."

Kakashi nodded and he could feel control being passed to him. He sagged as he regained control. He reentered the hospital room and saw a happily passed out Kazumi. The two babies were being held by Sakura and Temari. Kakashi smiled. _Surely Kazumi-chan would give up being an Akatsuki with those two to watch over._


	30. Hardened Resolve

Hey everybody! Do not neglect voting in my poll about my next possible stories.  
I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30: Hardened Resolve

A month had passed since the birth of Hideaki and Chieko Uchiha. Kazumi opted to stay in the Sand Village for a least a little while. Kakashi was sad that she did not want to live in the Leaf Village with him, but she told him that the Leaf Village shinobi would kill her. Although he visited often, it was not as much as preferred. Kisame was with her telling her that when she was on vacation, he was technically on vacation. As much as he disliked the Sand Village now, with the heat not a personal preference, he was willing to put up with the weather. There was not a lot of time left here anymore.

Currently, Kazumi was shopping, but could not leave her beloved children alone so Kisame was the obvious choice of babysitter. Kisame was reading a book, but still kept his mind focused on their chakra signatures. Unfortunately, twin cries emerged and with a groan, Kisame walked into the twin's room.

Hideaki looked like the typical Uchiha. His black hair and coal black eyes were very reminiscent of Itachi's. Chieko also looked like an Uchiha, but her eyes were emerald green. Upon seeing Kisame enter the room, they both cooed with joy.

Kisame rolled his eyes and grabbed two baby bottles. The children rolled in the crib and looked at Kisame. They both gurgled for their bottles. _Those two had some pretty smart kids._ Kisame looked at their eyes. _Sharpest ninja that the world will have the misfortune of seeing._ He gave the twins their bottles and they happily began enjoying the sustenance. Just as Kisame smiled at the sight, there was a knock on the door.

"Aki? Eko, stay here ok?" The twins looked at him with their big eyes and nodded as if in comprehension.

Kisame went down the hall, heading for the door. _I wonder if it is Kakashi checking up again._ He opened the door to see Kazumi with an insane amount of bags in her hands. He gawked as not just food was in the bags, but immense amounts of clothes and to his misfortune, diapers. Kazumi would have been amused in most situations, but not in this one.

"Are you going to keep staring at me like an idiot or will you help with these bags?" Kazumi snorted as Kisame grabbed half the bags and set them in the living room. Kazumi smiled. "Where are Aki and Eko?"

"In their room with their baby bottles. What is up with all this shit Kazumi-chan? You hate shopping for small stuff, but you go and buy enough supplies for a battalion."

Kazumi's eyes hardened, "Our time is up Kisame-san. It is time to return to active duty." Upon hearing their mother's voice, the two children in their room began screaming for her to come. Kazumi rolled her eyes, "I will be back in a moment."

"Nah, I'll help you too." Kisame walked with Kazumi to the twin's room. The children immediately quieted upon seeing Kazumi and she smiled as she picked up both of them. Hideaki cooed in Kazumi's right arm and Chieko squealed in joy from being held in Kazumi's left. Kisame noticed Kazumi's silence.

"He knows about them doesn't he?" Kisame asked Kazumi. Her eyes were undecipherable, but she nodded.

"He says that he has noticed for quite some time about my condition. Also, this could work out for the better. I made Madara-sama swear an oath on my chakra diamond. He is never to touch my children or use them for his devious plans."

Kisame nodded. _That was most likely the only thing Kazumi can do. With children in the equation, I don't know what else someone would do._ "I see. So, is the Akatsuki going to become a daycare overnight?"

Kazumi smiled. "Who knows, but I am not abandoning my children. We leave tomorrow at noon."

"I see." Kisame looked at the children sleeping in Kazumi's arms. "What are you going to do about Kakashi-san?"

"Do not fuss. I will take care of it tonight." Kazumi's eyes wondered the room before falling on the katana at her waist.

* * *

Kakashi was happy. He had finally persuaded Tsunade about a mission to the Wind Country. He strode in town and saw something that caught his eyes. _Kazumi would like this._ He picked up a beautiful ruby ring that was framed with black diamonds.

Sakura was walking by, but when she spotted her sensei in a jewelry store, she could not resist. "Kazumi-san's birthday coming up sensei?" Sakura teased. At her sudden question, Kakashi jumped ten feet in the air.

"Sakura-chan, you just can't talk about her so casually in this village." Kakashi scolded. "She is not so easily forgotten by many in the village; particularly the women." Sakura smiled as she remembered the sadness that the women had at the fact that Kakashi was 'having trouble getting over' Kazumi.

"You still didn't answer my question." Kakashi looked at her as a gleam of light erupted from the katana. Fascinated, he pulled out the katana and returned it to its original position upon reading the message.

"I'm meeting her tonight. She says it's important. Sakura-chan, I'm sorry but I need to get something for Kazumi-chan."

Sakura smiled. "She'll love it, not matter what you give her."

* * *

Later at midnight…

Kakashi was a tad early, but he could not sense Kazumi's chakra at all. _Odd, she is usually way early and if something happened, she would tell me. _Kakashi walked around the forest before coming to an enormous stump that seemed to erupt with chakra. Stuck in the middle of the stump was a katana… Kazumi's left-handed katana. He ran to the stump and then noticed that the stump had a message written on it in blood. The message seemed to swirl around the katana.

Kakashi-kun,

Things are becoming more dangerous than any of us could have previously predicted. The two of us having a relationship is not safe for anyone. I truly love you with all my heart, but some things need done.

We have already left the Sand Village. Do not look for us: it puts everyone in danger. I want you to know that this decision was the toughest I have ever made, but it is necessary.

I want you to have my katana. You wield my other one so well that this one would nicely complement it.

Thank you so much for everything Kakashi-kun.

Kazumi Uchiha

Kakashi fell to his knees and the jewelry box in his vest felt heavy.


	31. Bittersweet Reunion

Hey everybody! The week of October 12 is a very busy week for me. An evil greater than the Akatsuki, midterms, is this week. Also on October 14 is my 19th birthday so I will be very busy this week.  
Thanks for supporting my stories and please R&R :)  
I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31: Bittersweet Reunion

Kisame and Kazumi were almost at base. Slung on Kazumi's back were Hideaki and Chieko while Kisame carried all the supplies. Kazumi was silent the whole trip and Kisame could not blame her.

"Kazumi-chan, you did the right thing. If you stayed in this relationship, everything would become worse. And the children need you."

Kazumi nodded and noticed the boulder blocking the path to base. Her and Kisame performed the jutsu and walked inside the cavern. When they opened the door to the base, Tobi was about to rush Kazumi into a hug, when her ice-cold glare stopped him.

"They are on my back and I would prefer them not waking up." Kazumi muttered. Tobi nodded and led them down a hallway.

"We have your room setup just as you specified Kazumi-chan with a crib. There will always be at least one member here to assist with their upbringing and training."

Kazumi moved swiftly and pressed a kunai against Tobi's neck. "There is no way in hell I will allow anyone to teach my children the way of ninja, except me. Sorry Madara-sama, but this falls under the conditions we have agreed upon."

Tobi removed his mask. "Yes, I suppose it does and I cannot blame you. Here we go." Madara unlocked the door and Kisame strode in and dropped the supplies on the floor.

"All that stuff you bought is here Kazumi-chan."

Kazumi nodded. "Thanks Kisame-san." Kisame nodded and took his leave. Kazumi headed over to the crib and put Hideaki and Chieko inside. They did not wake and hugged each other. Kazumi felt cold watching them, but as she glanced at their angelic faces, a single tear traveled down her face.

Madara put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Itachi-san's death will never be in vain. You know that right?"

Kazumi's blood ran cold. "Of course I know that." Madara nodded and put his mask back on.

* * *

This was by far Kakashi's worst experience in the Hokage's office. Included in the unfortunate witnesses were Yamato, Shizune, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Ibiki. "What the hell Kakashi!? You now just tell me that you have been secretly seeing Kazumi for several months! And now you lot just tell us that she had given birth and to twins at the Sand Village! I can't believe that the Kazekage actually let them live there."

Kakashi bowed his head. "They promised they wouldn't kill anyone else and they were allowed to live there with the children. What matters more is the fact that the Akatsuki now possess not just Kazumi but her children Hideaki and Chieko. Two more children with the Uchiha blood running through their veins."

Tsunade sighed in annoyance. "I see… However, going after her and Kisame is against our best interest. She also warned that this would be an unwise course of action and therefore we shall not. The fact she gave you both katanas in a sign. She is possibly aware that you two will meet again. Kakashi… If you two meet in the future, you must not allow your feelings to compromise your ninja duties. You are to kill Kazumi Uchiha."

Kakashi's blood ran cold, but he nodded. Tsunade dismissed them and most of them took off to more jovial pursuits. However, Sakura grabbed Kakashi's arm and she was overwhelmed with the sadness in his visible eye. "Kakashi-sensei… You never got to give her the ring did you?"

* * *

Sasuke was trying to avoid Karin who decided that upon hearing about Kazumi's recent arrival, would try to get Sasuke to be her knight in shining armor. He was panicked and ducked into the nearest open room she could find. To his horror, it had to be Kazumi's room and she was not alone.

Kazumi looked up to see Sasuke out of breath from running. Instead of forcing him out of the door, she nodded at Tobi. Tobi walked calmly to the entrance. "Don't worry Sasuke-san. Tobi is a good boy and won't tell Karin where Sasuke is. Tobi will try to distract Karin."

Sasuke nodded and Tobi shut the door leaving them alone in the room. Kazumi motioned over to Sasuke. "Come here. There is something you need to see."

Sasuke walked over towards Kazumi and noticed with confusion that she was standing at a crib that had babies in it. _Are they Kakashi's? Wait a moment… It can't be! That hair color cannot come from Kakashi and Kazumi, so it had to be… No way!_ "These are you and Itachi's children aren't they?"

Kazumi nodded and she stroked the Chieko's cheek. "Yes. They are now one month old now. I made sure that they would never been used in the plans of the Akatsuki when I came back. I wanted you here because it is important to know your niece and nephew Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gazed at the children. Their hair was definitely that of the Uchiha caliber. "They look completely alike."

Kazumi smirked. "Except Chieko-chan has green eyes while Hideaki-kun has black eyes like Itachi's…"

Sasuke glanced at Kazumi's face. "I'm sorry that I killed Itachi. I was selfish and I didn't know that he was doing it for my own good. The Leaf Village elders are to blame for all my suffering."

Sasuke was about to walk away when Kazumi put her right hand on his left shoulder. "Itachi did not want you turning against the village. He fought his own clan because more people could be saved this way and if he refused to take the mission, another ninja would have been assigned and they would not have spared your life."

Sasuke turned around and his eyes focused on Kazumi's eyes. Her eyes changed, but not just color. Her Sharingan slipped discreetly into her eyes and Sasuke felt his eyes fall into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Things started getting weird until he realized Kazumi's eyes change. The Mangekyo Sharingan appeared in her eyes, but one fact disturbed Sasuke. "Those eyes… That is the exact same Mangekyo as Itachi's…"

Kazumi glanced at Sasuke with her Mangekyo and dropped back into her regular eyes. Sasuke's eyes involuntarily did the same. "I am from a clan renowned for medical jutsu. I simply acquired Itachi's Sharingan as well as the Mangekyo and incorporated it into my eyes. He told me if I did not do this, that his plan would fail."

"What plan?" Sasuke was vastly confused at the recent developments.

"The plan to return you to the Leaf Village as a hero for not only killing the clan traitor, but also for killing the traitorous Sannin Orochimaru."

"I do not plan to return to the village as a hero. I want to kill the elders for doing this to my brother and subjecting me to all this pain growing up."

Kazumi nodded and motioned for Sasuke to leave the room. "Karin is outside of my door. She will not leave so I suggest you leave now. I would highly prefer for her stench to not remain on my door." Sasuke put his hand on the doorknob when Kazumi spoke again. "Remember Sasuke, Itachi is a genius and geniuses always come up with a Plan B."

Sasuke merely nodded and stepped outside to face the impending hell that was Karin's one-sided fan girl love.


	32. Treachery Proved in One Mission

Good day everyone,  
Please R&R and do not forget to check my profile for a poll as well as stories.  
Reviews are nice, but I will still love you if you do not review :)  
I do not own Naruto - That would involve even more planning of plots than this and my other stories take...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32: Treachery Proved in One Mission

Kazumi and Kisame were meeting with Konan, Pain, and Madara. Kazumi felt something big was going to happen for all this fuss for a simple mission. Madara Uchiha glanced at the young mother in front of him. He smiled. _Too bad I cannot convince her to relinquish herself or her children to me… She produces some fine heirs for the Uchiha clan…_ "I have a very important mission for you two and it is important that both of you come out alive and having completed your mission."

Kisame glanced at Kazumi. _Since when will we not be alive? Kazumi has never failed a mission and with Itachi's death, she dares not to fail a mission._ "What is the mission?"

"The mission is two-fold." Madara stated keeping his eyes on Kazumi. "Kazumi-chan, you will kill the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. In doing so, you are killing a huge threat and we become certain of your loyalty to us. We know that you would not double-cross us as the children are to remain here."

Kazumi's eyes were cold and she merely nodded at her orders. "Yes of course. When shall we leave for the mission?"

"Immediately. Contact us after the mission is done as soon as possible." Kisame and Kazumi bowed and left the room. Madara glanced at Konan and Pain. Konan's eyes were still focused where Kazumi had been standing a moment earlier.

"Do you think she will be able to kill Kakashi Hatake if he happens to be there? We are all well aware of Kazumi-chan's feelings towards him."

Pain nodded. "She will do whatever is necessary. Kazumi may hold feelings for the Copy Ninja, but she held far more for Itachi. If anything, love towards Itachi and their children holds more power over her than that mere Leaf shinobi."

* * *

Kisame knocked on Kazumi's door and heard a small 'Come in.' He walked in and saw Kazumi holding her children and explaining to Sasuke exactly what to do in every possible, conceivable situation. Sasuke looked overwhelmed at his sudden responsibility and did not dare skive it. Kazumi sighed, "Ask Suigetsu-kun for help. He knows a little bit about children and was helping me take care of them the other day."

Sasuke nodded and took Chieko in one arm and Hideaki in the other one. "I'll do my best. They are, after all, my niece and nephew as well as fellow Uchiha."

Kazumi nodded. "By the way Sasuke, keep them away from Karin. I do not want to come back and find my daughter like her… Or for that instance, my son wanting women like her…"

Sasuke chuckled and agreed that he did not want his niece like Karin in the slightest or his nephew wanting others like her. Kazumi finally cracked a smile. "See you guys later." With that, she and Kisame walked out of the base towards the Leaf Village. Kisame glanced at his partner and tried to search her eyes for some emotion, but failed to do so.

"Kazumi-chan… I am sorry that you have been put through all this suffering. I did not intend for you to end up joining us and then be faced with such death and misery."

Kazumi glanced at the former Mist ninja with a kind smile. "Everything is necessary Kisame. The pain was part of knowing Akatsuki and of being involved with Itachi… I miss him so much…"

Kisame drew Kazumi into a one-armed hug as they were moving through the trees. "I know. I miss him too…"

* * *

Kakashi felt a weird tingle coming from the twin katanas around his waist. He opened both of them, but nothing was written on either blade. From both, however, was a pure glowing light. Kakashi raised his eyebrow, but sheathed the blades without a word. He was standing in front of a certain book store, but for once, was not interested in the merchandise. Anko had happened to be walking around and noticed the silver haired ninja not interested in the smut-filled books. She attempted to sneak up on him, but he appeared behind her. "You have to do better than that to sneak up on me Anko."

Anko smirked. "I heard about you and a certain female ninja doing secret meetings. Did you guys train or do something more?" Kakashi's eyes widened in horror as he heard these words.

"None of your business. Is this all you came to hassle me about?" Anko was slightly taken aback by Kakashi's harsh tone, but did not let it bug her.

"Hokage-sama sent me to tell you that you have a mission in the Lightning Country. You need to see her."

Kakashi nodded and immediately departed. Anko noticed with worry that he was far too anxious for a mission._ Ever since that woman left, he constantly seeks some sort of distraction. I don't know you well Kazumi, but the next time I see you, I might kill you for what you are doing to Kakashi._

* * *

Kazumi and Kisame had arrived at the gates of the Leaf Village. She smiled at Kisame. "Shall we begin the infiltration?"

Kisame nodded and they walked towards the guards at the gate. When they were about to gawk at the robes, Kazumi lifted up her hat slightly and revealed the Sharingan. The guards fell unconscious instantly. Kisame chucked. "That's exactly what Itachi did those years ago."

Kazumi's eyes clouded. "Yeah… He told me a lot about his adventures with you and some things before the whole Akatsuki thing…" Together, they ran on top of the various roofs towards the Hokage's building.

* * *

Flashback

_Itachi had finished his story and was anticipating Kazumi's reaction. Normally, people were paranoid of hearing about the fact he killed his clan and often never bothered to listen to the true reason. After a while, he only told a select few: Kazumi and Kisame being privy to such information. Kazumi nodded and hugged Itachi. Itachi was shocked, but he returned the hug and looked deep into her eyes._

"_Itachi-kun… Thanks for telling me…" She smiled at him and Itachi kissed her gently. He loved everything about this woman how she made him want to tell her every slight detail about him and him wanting to know every tidbit about her. Everything felt so right and from that moment on, Itachi wanted to spend every possible moment with her._

End Flashback

* * *

Kakashi was packing some supplies at his apartment when an odd feeling overcame him. Itachi's spirit enveloped him, but not in the usual manner. Kakashi ran towards his mirror and he saw Itachi's spirit hovering above him.

"She's back… I don't know why, but she is here with Kisame… I want to see her, but I have a weird feeling."

Kakashi nodded and Itachi faded. He ran outside and indeed, he could feel her chakra signature that she was attempting to mask. He unsheathed his right-handed katana and gazed at the glow. _Kazumi…_


	33. Destruction of the Soul

Greeting everybody! Do not forget to R&R - Reviews help me determine what you like/do not like and what I need to improve on.  
Also, visit my profile to see other stories and vote in my update poll.  
I do not own Naruto/Akatsuki/any anime/manga thing.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33: Destruction of the Soul

Kakashi looked into his mission scroll. Simple mission really: just deliver this rare scroll to the Raikage and come back. Feeling Kazumi's chakra signature made him uneasy as when she did come, she found him before he felt her energy. He felt a twinge from the katanas around his waist and saw a light trail from the katanas to the scroll he had to deliver. Kakashi felt temptation the likes of which he never felt before, but he knew the punishment for looking into the scroll. Instead, he got everything and headed off to the Hokage's tower to double check on exactly what he needed to do.

He knocked at the door gently. Shizune opened the door from the inside and smiled. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork (and her sake cup) and also smiled. Kakashi felt Itachi's spirit flinch as he did also. _Kakashi-san… Something is amiss… Yes I agree Itachi…_

"Well Kakashi, hurry up. It is of utmost importance that the Raikage gets that scroll. Also, you are going on another mini mission after you deliver the scroll." Kakashi nodded and was about to teleport out when his katanas gave an ominous glow. Tsunade's eyes grew big. "Kakashi, hurry up!"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "What is the rush? I am fast, but there are faster ninja for scroll delivery and besides," Tsunade stopped drinking her sake and gazed at Kakashi. "When my katanas glowed, you had a negative reaction. What is going on? Do you know something about Kazumi-chan?!"

Tsunade stood up so fast that Kakashi was taken aback. Itachi's spirit was a little perplexed. _For an old woman, she moves at a surprising speed… Itachi, don't dare say that using my mouth._

"Kakashi, move your ass already!"

Kakashi was about to jump out the window when there was an explosion coming from the door. Kakashi turned around and saw something that made his heart jump, but his blood freeze at the same time. Kazumi was standing in the doorway, but her eyes were black and hollow. Itachi could not help but point out some other things. _Kisame is there too… and it looks like he's actually scared of Kazumi-chan. I can't imagine since when? He always joked with her back on our missions and those two constantly joked, even when killing things._ Kakashi shuddered at Itachi's thoughts.

Kazumi's eyes flickered to green for a second before swishing into the Sharingan. Kakashi felt Itachi 'thought gasp'. _My Sharingan eyes really do work on her… I wonder about the Mangekyo…_

"Kakashi-kun…" Kakashi stared at her in confusion. "Please get out of the way. I have a mission to accomplish and you are currently in the way."

"Mission?" Kakashi inquired. Tsunade motioned to Shizune who used a teleportation jutsu to alert the other ninja in the building about the two highly dangerous Akatsuki members. Kazumi nodded at Kisame who used the same jutsu to follow the kunoichi.

"Kakashi, leave now!" Tsunade's voice snarled. Kakashi turned around to see the angry Hokage glancing at Kazumi with anger.

"Yes Kakashi-kun, leave. My mission concerns Tsunade. Once she is dealt with, I might have time to chat with you." Kazumi tries to push past Kakashi, but he grabs her arm. Her Sharingan flickers with an angry glint, but she did not retaliate.

Tsunade barked with laughter. "You're here to kill me I assume?" Kakashi flinched when Kazumi nodded.

"Make no mistake Tsunade. I dislike you intensely for what you put Kakashi-kun and I through. However, I wish that I did not have to kill you. Certain circumstances close off some options however and force people to do things that they normally would not."

Tsunade was silent, but Kakashi looked into Kazumi's eyes. Kazumi felt something flicker and felt a presence that had not been at her side in a while. "Zumi-chan, are they safe?"

The room's occupants had a collective intake of breath. Kazumi's Sharingan looked sad for a moment. "No… They are in 'his' grasp. I bargained for their protection, but still, that does not stop him from using them against me…"

Tsunade flinched. _That voice isn't Kakashi's… is it? No! It can't be Itachi Uchiha's!_

Kazumi's eyes started to well up and a tear trailed its way down her face. 'Itachi' used a finger to sweep the tear away. "Zumi-chan… I want to help you and them be free. He cannot bind you to the Akatsuki."

Kazumi's eyes watered, but no more tears fell. "What about the mission? Sasuke-kun is watching the children, but he is determined to do that exact opposite of our intentions."

"The mission can be delayed Zumi-chan. Why are you crying now?" 'Itachi' drew her in a hug.

"I have not heard you call me 'Zumi' in a long time Chi-kun…"

"Intimate names are for intimate times. Being a spirit residing in Kakashi-san's body who does not even get to see you anymore, this is about as intimate as it is going to get apparently."

Kazumi chuckled through her tears. Tsunade was about to clear her throat as she was tired of being ignored by the lovebirds when a massive explosion could be heard. The whole building shook and 'Itachi' was flung towards the other side of the room. "Stupid Kisame, taking idiot lessons from Deidara apparently…" was his words before his head collided with the wall. He groaned a little bit before he looked back up.

"Kazumi-chan, what the hell was that explosion?" Kazumi managed to root herself using a jutsu while Tsunade was under her desk.

"I am unsure Kakashi-kun …" She pauses as a scroll that fell from Kakashi's pack rolls towards her foot. Tsunade emerged from beneath the desk and her eyes grew big.

"Kakashi! Stop her from reading that!"

Kakashi paused, but Kazumi did not pause. She held up the scroll threateningly at Tsunade. "Mind telling me what is in this or will I have to read it aloud?"

Tsunade flinched, but Kakashi who just recovered from mild shock muttered, "That is the scroll I have to transport for my mission. Don't read it please."

"I normally would not care, except it is apparent that Tsunade does not want me to read this." Before Tsunade could squawk out a response, Kazumi broke the seal on the scroll. Kakashi watched in confusion as her face contorted in anger. Waves of chakra rolled off of her and it felt dangerous to be alive at the moment. Even Kisame and Shizune took their battle here to find out the source of the angry chakra and upon seeing Kazumi's face, they both stopped fighting.

Kakashi tried to walk towards Kazumi to be stopped by her eyes. "Kazumi-chan, what is in the scroll?"

She took a deep breath, "Kakashi-kun…" Her eyes flickered with a manner beyond anger, "WERE YOU EVEN FUCKING AWARE THAT YOUR MISSION WAS TO TAKE MY DESCRIPTION TO THE MAKER OF THE BINGO BOOKS TO BE MARKED AS AN OFFICIAL MISSING NINJA AND TO CONVEY ORDERS TO HAVE ME KILLED ON SIGHT?!"


	34. The Path Hath Wrought

Hey everybody!  
Do not forget to check out my new Zetsu/OC story, A Healer's Kiss. To do so, you could search for it, or you could go through my profile.  
Please R&R - Reviews are helpful in evaluating my story and helps me to improve.  
I do not own Naruto - that is an opportunity I would be unable to fully grasp.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34: The Path Hath Wrought

Kakashi took a tentative step towards the rather angry Kazumi and to his immediate surprise, she did not lash out. She merely held the scroll in her hands and seconds later, the scroll was enveloped with a black flame. Kakashi's eyes immediately snapped to Kazumi's. _Mangekyo Sharingan!_

"It is not your fault Kakashi-kun… You are a ninja and as such, expected to follow your instructions with no hesitation. After all," she pauses and her gaze softens, "shinobi are the tools of war."

"Kazumi-chan, stop this. Surely we can negotiate something." Kazumi walks towards Kakashi and within a couple of tense seconds, she was within hugging distance.

"I read something Kakashi in this very office a long time ago… Do you want to know what it is?" Kakashi's eyes widened and Tsunade's dashed around the office. Kazumi walked about the office pulling out various drawers and looking in the filing cabinets.

"Kazumi, you can't just rummage around my office!"

Smirking, the fallen kunoichi finds a file and tosses it at the flabbergasted silver haired jounin. He opens it delicately and is shocked at what he sees. In the file were several pages of notes all about the Yakuzai clan and their kekkei genkai. However, one piece of paper captures his full attention: the very prophecy that Sakura had previously discovered in Tsunade's notes. Tsunade gasped. "How did you see that?"

"I tend to find any information that has to do with me or members of the Akatsuki. In the past as a junior member, I was trained by Zetsu how to perform the many functions of the proud shinobi who specialize as spies. Something as simple as rummaging in the office of a drunken Hokage is child's play and an insult to my teachings." Kakashi, however, was not paying any attention to the dialogue as his full attention was focused solely on the papers in his hand.

"Kazumi-chan, it's not too late…"

Her eyes softened and the Mangekyo and even the Sharingan slipped off of her eyes. Her eye color changed into a color he had never seen grace her eyes before in all his time of knowing her: a purple shade. "Kakashi-kun, throughout my life, I have traveled down the road that is my life. When I lost my family," Kazumi's face softens for a nanosecond, "that was one major pothole in my life. Meeting Itachi-kun… that was like a bridge rescuing me from the crumbled and decimated existence. When he was ripped from me…" Kazumi pauses as a lone tear travels down her face, "it felt as if that very bridge had been struck by an earthquake. My whole world was lost… But then I met you Kakashi-kun… It felt as if I was being swept completely off the road into the sky… Our time was definitely sweet and we did not get to spend enough… But Kakashi-kun…" Kazumi's eyes focused on Kakashi's and he felt as if those eyes were boring into his soul. "I will not let myself ruin your life. You will move on Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi was about to say something when her left hand traced his face. She made hand signs with her right hand and when she touched his forehead with that hand, they began to glow with a mysterious white light. "I am truly sorry, but I love you too much Kakashi-kun to put you through hell." Kakashi slumped when the light ceased and Kazumi's gaze snapped to Shizune. "Tell my mom and dad sorry Shizune-san." She walked over to Tsunade who was in shock. Without hesitation, a kunai made its way into Tsunade's heart. Tsunade coughed up blood and collapsed. Her purple eyes become a stoic black. "Kisame, let us leave. We have nothing more to accomplish here."

The former Mist ninja nodded and they turned and left through the window. Shizune rushed to Tsunade's side. She felt for a pulse and her eyes widened when she could feel none. Kakashi groaned in the background. Shizune's thoughts were racing. _So he was alive, but what exactly happened to him?_

* * *

Sasuke was watching the two rather cheeky babies sitting on Suigetsu's shoulders with a careful eye. The watery ninja decided it would be fun to go Karin taunting with the young Uchihas perched next to his head. Karin was trying to stop herself from clawing Suigetsu into nonexistence and thankfully for her (grr…), she was smart enough not to start anything with Sasuke or his new young relatives around.

Chieko giggled at Suigetsu and he smirked towards Sasuke. "She's hungry."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Hang out with the children a little bit. You start to figure them out."

Karin rolled her eyes. "What is so good about having children? Honestly, you lose your figure and become fat forever."

Suigetsu raised his eyebrow. "Kazumi-san looks a hell lot better than you, even when she was she was pregnant she still had a rocking body."

"Karin, insult my sister again and you won't live." Sasuke decided to let Suigetsu's comment about Kazumi slide…

Hideaki tugged at Suigetsu's hair and he seemed to understand what the young child wanted. She walked over to Sasuke who took his nephew in his arms. Chieko also reached out for her uncle and Sasuke held the both of them for a moment. He noticed something odd about his normally joyous niece: her eyes. "Suigetsu, what the hell is going on with her eyes?"

Suigetsu glanced at the baby and immediately his own eyes widened, "They're black… like Kazumi-san's when…"

* * *

Kazumi and Kisame were hiding out in the Tea Country as the easiest route back to the Rain base was blocked by several Akatsuki members and far more ninja than they cared to fight. Kazumi was unusually quiet the whole trip and her eyes were glowing that odd shade of purple. Kisame glanced at the troubled kunoichi as they were dashing through the trees. "What's wrong Kazumi-san?"

"Kisame-san… do I scare you?"

"Why would you? I've known you since you were little, a kid practically."

"I was not a kid and Itachi was the same age as me anyways when we met. Besides, you're not calling me 'Kazumi-chan' anymore…"

"I don't know… It just felt more right in the moment. If you don't mind, what did you do to Kakashi?"

Kazumi stopped traveling for a moment and Kisame stopped beside her. "I did something that I horribly regret… Now looking back, I wish I did not do that…" Her eyes flickered to black. Tears poured heavily over her face. "And Tsunade… I killed Tsunade… Why must I hurt my soul so others can remain safe? Can others do the same for me Kisame-san…?"

* * *

Shizune and Sakura had sweat down their faces, but they had a small smile. Tsunade was sitting up in the hospital bed, a little weak and not very recognizable at the moment due to her Creation Rebirth technique, but most definitely alive. Tsunade glanced at the confused silver haired ninja before her. "Are you sure you don't remember what happened Kakashi?"

The Copy ninja shook his head. "All I remember is waking up in the remains of Hokage-sama's office with one killer headache."

The blonde frowned. "Does the name Kazumi Yakuzai or Kazumi Uchiha ring a bell?"

Kakashi's eyebrow crinkled in thought and there was a spark in his eye, but that quickly dulled and vanished. "Not at all."

Tsunade shot a glance at Shizune and Sakura who promptly shut their mouths. She motioned towards the two katanas leaning against the wall. "Do you remember about those katanas?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow but crossed the room towards the blades. Unsheathing the right handed blade, it was filled with a white light. He sheathed the blade and glanced at Tsunade. "The blade tells me some serious shit went down, but what, I don't know…"

* * *

Kisame was not used to comforting people, especially the widow of his teammate. She was doing something that in the past was thought to be out of her emotional range, she was bawling her eyes out and was crying on his shoulder. Unsure of exactly what to do, he was awkwardly patting her back. "Kisame-san… I completely fucked up… I need to fix my mistake, even if it means I have to use my kekkei genkai…"

Kisame's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Your unusual healing?"

"No… like the Sharingan, there is another state of my kekkei genkai that appears to few in my clan. Only one in maybe a thousand will be born with my ability. My multicolored eyes are an indication of me possessing the advanced kekkei genkai. The last time I used the full extent of its power… I lost my memories… but at this point, I cannot honestly fuck up anymore."


	35. The Power of Dango

Hello everybody!  
Excuse my updating - school has been very busy and I unfortunately was hit with a case of writer's block, but nothing that a bike ride under the stars cannot cure.  
Do not forget to R&R - I love reviews!  
I do not own Naruto/Akatsuki - We all are not lucky geniuses.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35: The Power of Dango

Kazumi plucked a long hair from her head and took her kunai to her wrist. Kisame said nothing, having seen this jutsu before. It was always amazing how she could sustain a jutsu of this level, but he could tell with all the stress in her life, this jutsu was never more important. She silently tied the hair around the bloody kunai and made a hand sign. "Secret Art: Blood Hair Clone Jutsu."

She threw the kunai at a tree and a poof later, there was an exact copy of Kazumi where the kunai was. The clone slipped off the tree and smiled. "Shall I start the plan Kazumi-sama?"

Kazumi nodded her head and the clone smirked and took off. Kazumi's attentions now focused on Kisame. "Kisame-san, I need to know if you will help me defeat the Akatsuki or if you will side with them." Her eyes narrowed as she observed the shark like ninja before her.

"Kazumi-chan, do you think that after all that I went through with you and Itachi that I could just throw away all that? Also, I bonded with those buggers you call children. Whatever bonds the Akatsuki think bind me to them, they are weak in comparison to the bond I have with you, Itachi, and the brats."

Kazumi smiled. "Now Kisame-san, it is time to determine where the loyalties of the other members lie. Pain and Konan will side with Madara obviously. Zetsu could go either way, but I hope he sides with us. Hidan most likely will side with us because I healed him. Team Hawk will be interesting. Sasuke could go either way, Juugo would follow Sasuke, Suigetsu could go either way, and stupid Karin will follow Sasuke. This will be difficult."

Kisame glanced at the kunoichi with caution. "What about the Leaf Village? If you tell them…"

Tears could no longer be contained and Kazumi let them loose. "Kisame-san… I erased Kakashi-kun's memory. The only supporter I have is gone…"

* * *

Flashback

_It was her first mission with Itachi and Kisame: a simple assassination to be done by Kazumi with witness. Without hesitation, she had slashed through the man's body and destroyed his heart. Afterwards, she smiled and after cleaning her blade, merely said, "Mission accomplished."_

_Kisame felt that her first mission and kill had to be celebrated. They had made their way to a dango stand. It was here that Kazumi noticed Itachi glance almost happily at the food displayed. Happily picking out his order, he waited for Kazumi and Kisame to order. Kisame ordered his and glanced at Kazumi. "Hey kid, aren't you going to order?"_

_Kazumi looked up at the shark ninja with big eyes. "I have never had dango before Kisame-sama. How does it taste?"_

_He roared in laughter. "Never had dango? Well, I suppose that Itachi-san is the expert on dango so he could order some for you." Itachi said nothing and glancing at Kazumi again, he turned and silently placed an order for her._

_When they received the dango, Kazumi bit into it cautiously and soon smiled widely. "It is so good!" She then took slow bites to savor the flavor, completely not noticing the looks Itachi was giving her during the meal. "Thanks Kisame-sama for buying the dango and thank you Itachi-sama for picking the dango for me!"_

_Itachi merely nodded but she swore she saw a faint smile around his face. Eating her last dango, she smiled and glanced at the two ninja. "So, is it alright if I get the recipe so I can make dango at base?"_

_Kisame smirked upon seeing Itachi's now wide eyes. "I see why not."_

_One week later, Itachi had been rescued from the brink of death via food poisoning thanks to Kazumi's healing kekkei genkai._

End Flashback

* * *

Kakashi was standing at a dango shop for a reason he could not fathom. He liked dango, but not to the point of obsession like Naruto and ramen. He did not know why he ordered some, but when he bit into it, memories started flooding his mind that pain wretched itself in his mind as he fainted.

* * *

Flashback

_They were standing outside the only dango stall in the Sand Village. He smiled at Kazumi as she happily ordered dango for the both of them. He had in his hands, Chieko and Hideaki who were happy to be out of the house and amused themselves by tugging on Kakashi's silvery hair. She was happy that Kakashi had accepted those two as if they were his own children, always asking if they would come on the date. She smiled knowing that somewhere a happy Kisame would be drinking his liver into decommission, seizing his temporary freedom from babysitting duty._

_Sitting on a bench, he placed the two children on the grass where they proceeded to giggle in happiness and took a nap. He took dango from Kazumi and smiled. She pulled his mask down and feed him the first dango. He smirked and soon began to feed her also. They loved the small moments like this; it felt like they were together even if they were worlds apart. _

_Kazumi sighed as they finished the dango and she snuggled against the Copy Ninja comfortably. She felt comfort in knowing that any secrets he had was his own as hers was her own._

End Flashback

* * *

Sakura was walking around trying to locate Naruto when she saw Kakashi in the most unlikely place for him, a dango stand. She quickly placed chakra in her feet and barely caught the falling shinobi. Before she could examine him with medical chakra, he stopped her. "Sakura... don't. It's not pain… I remember now… Kazumi-chan, I need to find her. I know why she spared Tsunade-sama."

Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded. "Should we go to her?"

He nodded quickly. "Before she sends out Anbu to find her, we must talk to Hokage-sama."

* * *

Kisame lifted Kazumi's chin with a single finger forcing her to look at him. "Do you honestly think that man could forget you so easily?"

She smiled as the tears in her eyes dried. "He better not. I would not forgive him if he did."


	36. Schism

Greetings everybody,  
Sorry for not updating; it has been hectic taking some of my finals.  
Do not forget to R&R - Reviews let me know how much you like the story and what needs improvement.  
Also, my profile holds more stories and an update poll.

In other news, being near the end (still several chapters away though) of this storyline, I am considering a sequel. This would involve Chieko and Hideaki, forbidden jutsu, more un's, Mangekyo, and more chaos than previously imagined. Let me know if you think that I should go through with this idea for a sequel.

I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki T_T If I did, Orochimaru would have died by Itachi's hands and the other members would be alive and well.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36: Schism

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Breaking the Habit – Linkin Park  
Reason: The memories being lost and regained in the story, Kazumi having to make a choice of sides, and the fact she realizes that she has to pay for and fix what her actions caused**_

Kazumi sighed as her and Kisame approached the meeting point. She ran her hands through her hair wishing immensely she could wash up or something, but there was no time. She simply would have to put up with the blood in her hair. They found a couple of logs and sat down trying to preoccupy themselves while they waited. Kazumi meditated while Kisame cleaned the blood off of Samehada for the seventeenth time; he really did not like having to cause random destruction and he knew Kazumi hated it, but all in all, they were killing the small fry criminals. They both tensed upon feeling another chakra signature and even they knew who it was, that did not make things easier.

"Hey fuckers!" Kazumi slapped her head hearing the silver haired Jashinist's greeting. Kisame snorted and slapped his knee. Hidan's lavender eyes found them. "What the hell are you two doing? You are supposed to be on a mission, not arranging secret meetings."

"Hidan-kun…" Kazumi sighed as the Jashinist smiled broadly. _How am I going to explain this…? _"You know all about Madara Uchiha right?"

A silver eyebrow rose at Kazumi's unfamiliar lack of respect towards their real leader. "Yeah… So?"

"Hidan," he turned to see the former Mist ninja looked at him, "enough is enough. He is essentially blackmailing Kazumi-chan into hurting everyone she cared about. Her children being watched and she almost killed Kakashi-san." Hidan's eyes narrowed as he had grown fond of the Uchiha twins and hearing of potential danger to them really did not bode well with them.

"Hidan-kun… Madara can use me, he can tell me who to kill and I will kill, but when he drags the people I love into the equation," her eyes hardened and turned a color that they never have before, "he will fucking pay." Hidan looked into her now silver eyes with amusement.

"So… you want me to betray the Akatsuki?" Kazumi nodded and the Jashinist looked over both of them, inquiring look upon his face. "What do I get out of this?"

"Well, you will not have to listen to Pain or Madara's orders anymore. Oh… and we will still be good friends." Kisame's mouth dropped as he surveyed the kunoichi.

"You are way too damn nice Kazumi-chan." The former Mist ninja sighed and watched Hidan, waiting for his response.

"Well, you two aren't so bad. 'Cept Kisame smells like fish and I swear Itachi's fifty-meter-pole-up-his-ass syndrome rubs off on you sometimes Kazumi-chan, but I suppose friends overlook the small flaws in their friends."

Kisame snorted. "Yeah, I suppose I tend to overlook Hidan's masochist tendencies…"

Kazumi smirked. "And I tend to overlook the case of asshole that our favorite Jashinist seems to catch all the time…" Hidan raised a silvery eyebrow.

"Damn Kazumi-chan. If you are cursing, some serious shit is going down." Kisame glanced at Kazumi.

"Do we really need him?" Hidan's face curled into an indignant pout.

"I will help on one condition." Kazumi and Kisame listened closely. "Kazumi-chan, after we take down those bastards, help me find the cure for my immortality." Kisame's mouth dropped and Kazumi raised her eyebrows inquisitively.

"A cure to immortality? I have heard of ways immortality can be forcibly removed, but I was under the impression that the immortality gained with Jashin was part of the reason you joined and became a follower. Hidan sighed and looked towards the sky, an unusual expression upon his face.

"Yes originally, but spending that time in that hole in the forest made me realize something; being immortal makes for a lonely ass life. Serious, the only people we know that are immortal, well, Kakuzu is dead and I really don't give a shit about Madara."

Kisame had a look of pure surprise mixed with amusement upon his face. "I did not know that you actually cared about Kakuzu."

Hidan's brow furrowed. "I never really liked that fucker, but he had his uses and he wasn't the worst. I was an ass at times, but he still would sew my head back onto my body eventually." He glanced towards Kazumi. "So, we got a deal?"

Kazumi smiled and for the first time, her eyes were alight a soft, gentle gold. "Yes. Shake on it?"

Hidan laughed. "You know that we have to seal this deal with Jashin's approval right?" Kisame sighed, but Kazumi smiled.

"I figured as much. So… what do we have to do to seal this deal with Jashin?" She raised her eyebrow when Hidan pulled out a kunai.

"While we shake hands, a symbol of Jashin is carved into our hands while we state our terms. Breaking this deal makes the people immediately involved face a painful, unfulfilling death and suffer an eternity at Jashin's mercy at the depths of hell worse than any reality. Still up to it Kazumi-chan?"

Kazumi smirked and pulled out a kunai from her own weapon supplies. "Would never dare chicken out; you would plague me the rest of my mortal and your immortal life." They shook hands and Hidan looked deep into her golden eyes, trying to not laugh upon seeing her smirk.

"Kazumi Uchiha, if I help you take down the Akatsuki, will you help me look for the cure to immortality?"

"Yes." With that, Hidan nodded and with his left hand, cut the circle onto the back of his hand. Soon, the triangle followed and his eyes motioned Kazumi. "Hidan, if I help you find the cure to your immortality, will you help me defeat the Akatsuki and destroy them?"

"Fuck yeah." She smiled as Kisame rolled his eyes. Her left hand quickly drew her kunai and carved the circle soon followed by a triangle onto the back of her hand. A mysterious red glow emanated from their hands as the ceremony concluded. The symbol then faded into a faint, white outline on their hands. "Well, what now?"

"Well Hidan-kun… now there is the matter of Zetsu-san…" Hidan's eyebrow rose.

"You sure? Chances are he'll side with those bastards…"

Kazumi's eyes went from gold to purple. "Most likely, but I have an offer he would be an idiot to refuse…"


	37. What a Cannibal Wants…

Greetings everybody!  
I am on holiday!!!  
In other news, I have started a new story, "Controlling the Iron Heart", a Kakashi/OC/Sasori story. If interested, please read.  
Reviews would be nice; please and thank you.  
I do not own Naruto or What I've Done by Linkin Park.

If anyone wants me to write the sequel to this story (which still has a ways to go to be done), please tell me so.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 37: What a Cannibal Wants…

_**Song of the Chapter:  
What I've Done – Linkin Park  
Reason: Kazumi's attempt at redemption for her previous actions**_

* * *

Sure enough, thirty minutes later, Zetsu emerged from the ground and was immediately skeptical. Hidan was in the middle of a ritual of his, Kisame was yet again cleaning his sword, and Kazumi was cloud watching. "Greetings, **why are all of your asses still here?** Kazumi-chan and Kisame, you two have a mission. **Hidan… I don't know or really care…**" Hidan merely glared at the plant like ninja and continued his ritual.

"Zetsu-san, I have a preposition for you…" Zetsu looked at the kunoichi and was indeed intrigued by her purple eyes; a shade he never saw before in them. She reached in her back pack and pulled out a black scroll with green kanji on it. Hidan and Kisame tried to look at the kanji, but Kazumi covered it up before they could read it. Upon seeing the scroll, Zetsu's eyes widened.

"You have possession of it. **What are you willing to negotiate for?**" Smirking, the scroll disappeared and Kazumi stood up.

"We want to take down the Akatsuki. Are you willing to join?" Zetsu was quiet, but judging by the clouded state in his mind, he was contemplating the consequences of turning against Madara Uchiha.

"So we get the scroll but what other guarantees? **We know of your strength and deeply respect you for it, but…** We are not sure if this agreement might work out to our exact advantage. **Do you have thing else to tip the scales in your favor?**" Kazumi's eyes reflect the smile on her face.

"Well, I suppose I could let you have this scroll too…" She pulls out a very small scroll that the other Akatsuki members cannot identify, but Zetsu definitely recognized it. "Ah… so I have captured your complete interest have I?" Zetsu nodded and started his mental conversation with himself again. After a moment of Zetsu's thoughts harassing each other, his eyes cleared.

"Kazumi Uchiha, **I accept your offer. I expect both scrolls after this plan of yours succeeds.** Will you require assistance with the children?" Kazumi nodded and began to massage her temples as she felt a headache come on.

"Yes and there is the matter of Team Hawk. I need to know where their loyalties lie." Zetsu nodded and proceeded to sink into the ground.

* * *

Suigetsu watched Chieko ever since her eyes changed into a black color. Since that one incident, they have not changed again, but luckily, it was a secret between him and Sasuke. Sasuke did not confide a lot in his friend, but one thing he told was to make sure that Madara or Pain would not find out. Knowing about Kazumi's powers, the watery ninja did not blame Sasuke for his behavior. Now, the little girl was taking a nap in her crib with her twin. Sasuke was also in the room surveyed his niece and nephew and took a seat next to their crib. "Suigetsu, I wonder if Hideaki will have color changing eyes too…"

"If they both do… that is a lot of power… I have a hard time believing that Kazumi-san could trust anyone here, no offense, to her children. I thought that mothers were overprotective." Sasuke almost laughed… almost…

"None taken. She drilled me on what to do and not to do about her children, but I don't doubt that she has taken other precautions. She is so overly cautious about them and I don't blame her… Thanks to me, those two are all she has to remember Itachi by…"

* * *

Kakashi felt like there was no time to waste and thankfully, Tsunade saw things his way. "I knew something bothered Kazumi the minute she tried 'killed' me. I could feel a whole surge of emotions and it was like her healing powers were at work the minute she attacked my heart. She did not want to kill me; I could feel that. Something is amiss: why did she try to erase your memories Kakashi?"

"I think she is scared of hurting the people she cares about and wants to separate herself from everyone, but she realizes that there is no way to truly separate herself from her bonds so she is trying to strengthen those bonds instead. She is planning something big… I can feel it."

* * *

Madara, Pain, and Konan were at another Akatsuki base trying to interpret the data before them. How was it that some of their bases had been attacked without their security measures being tripped? The two bases attacked were in not the most secure locations, but the fact that no one had seen the attacker was very disturbing. Their security cameras were also disabled. Madara massaged his temples; too much was going wrong at such crucial moments. "The hell is going on? Kazumi-chan and Kisame better get back soon from their mission or else…"

* * *

Zetsu made sure to be his usual stoic self when he appeared in the base. He could sense the chakra signatures of Team Hawk and was relieved that the Uchiha twins' faint signatures were present. He heard Hidan's loud and profane greeting as he noisily entered. They were instructed by Kazumi to act as normal as they did and Zetsu knew that would not be painstakingly difficult. Walking past the twin's room, he noticed them sleeping in their crib and watched vigilantly by Sasuke. _This will be a challenge to convince him…__** I still don't understand why Kazumi-chan couldn't come herself to convince him…**__ You know that it is dangerous for her to come now. __**She should have thought of that before she left her children here. **__She did not have a choice._ Sasuke noticed the plant like ninja in his doorway and nodded in acknowledgement.

Moving along, Zetsu sighed at the predicament he now faced. Diplomacy was never his strong suit… not in the slightest.


	38. Plan of Attack

Hey loyal readers!  
Sorry for the delay - Thanksgiving, slow internet, and nosy relatives cut into story writing and uploading.  
Do not forget to R&R - Reviews are like the precious bagels I have to do without for five more weeks...  
Also check out my profile for more stories and an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or 'Cry for Eternity' by Dragonforce.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 38: Plan of Attack

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Cry for Eternity – Dragonforce  
Reason: Kazumi's current situation and her decision to face the danger she has put herself in.**_

* * *

Kazumi and Kisame were in a cave in the forest owned by the Nara clan. It was amazing what connections could do. Kisame was already asleep upon being reassured by Kazumi that the genjutsu she has cast would prevent unwanted visitors from locating them. Kazumi looked at the katana at her right hip with a smile. _Kakashi-kun…_

* * *

Flashback

_Kazumi did not know why, but when she told Kisame she was going on a walk, his nod reassured everything going on… that nod strengthened her resolve. Walking out of the cave, she used a teleportation jutsu and ended up at the Leaf Village gates. She was admittedly surprised when she was walking through the gates, unharmed and with no questions asked about her recent comings and goings. Walking through, she did not understand why she walked over to the dango shop. Her breath caught when she saw familiar silvery hair. "Kakashi-kun?"_

_How he moved so fast, Kazumi did not understand, but she was soon engulfed in his warm embrace. "It has been too damn long…" Before he can say anything, she pressed a finger to the lips that were about to speak._

"_Sorry about that mission stuff with Tsunade…" and before Kazumi could finish, Kakashi pulled his mask down and kissed her. His visible eye softened seeing her kiss him back. Unwillingly, both parties pulled away for air. "Sorry for all this shit going on."_

"_Apology accepted." He pulled up his mask to the disappointment of the many people who did not notice him kissing someone earlier. Taking her hand, he pulled her towards the Hokage's tower. "We know you're planning something." Kazumi nodded as she ran with him at his side._

"_Yeah… I cannot do much with Chieko and Hideaki being in the base, but if everything goes how we want it to…" She held Kakashi's hand tightly. "We will finally be together."_

_The Copy Ninja's visible eye did a happy crinkle. "About time." She raised an eyebrow at the shinobi who just smirked. They entered Tsunade's office and endured interrogation major._

End Flashback

* * *

Kazumi was curious as to when she returned, Kisame did not question Kakashi giving back one of her katanas, but she had the suspicions that Kisame knew. Another thing Kazumi noticed was Kisame's sneaky behavior, but she at least was relieved to know that he was not plotting another. She smirked when she saw what was undoubtedly a scarf tied around Samehada. _Major blackmail Kisame-san…_

* * *

Flashback

_Kisame may not look like it, but to those who knew him, he was the perfect gentlemen. Being a ninja sometimes deposited him in unfavorable circumstances such as fighting a lady, especially this beautiful lady. This lady he really did not want to fight and his reluctance somehow conveyed itself to the kunoichi. The senbon wielder did not seem pleased. Kisame sighed. "Can we just pretend to fight? I really don't want to fight but I have to stop you from helping Tsunade. To be honest, I know our mission to is snuff out Tsunade, but the kid can't do it. She has done many other murders, but with all this stuff going on in her personal life and the fact I just detected Kakashi Hatake's chakra really complicates this mission." The dark haired kunoichi raised her eyebrow._

"_To be honest, I really don't wish to fight you either." She was greatly relieved when Kisame backed up his words by putting down his giant sword and he felt likewise when the senbon were back into the various hidden pockets of a kunoichi uniform. Smiling she stuck out her hand, "My name is Shizune and from the files, you are Kisame Hoshigaki correct?"_

_Smiling, the shark like ninja shook Shizune's hand. "That is certainly correct. If I remember right, aren't you Tsunade's assistant?" Smiling the woman nodded._

"_Yup; Tsunade-sama taught me a lot about medical jutsu." She relaxed and even went over to a cabinet in the room they were about to fight in. Pulling out a sake bottle and two cups, she offered some to Kisame. "Want some?"_

_The blue man chuckled. "I swear you must have known me from a second life. Hells yes." Laughing she poured them some sake. Her thoughts were floating in happiness as the two continued to talk about every random thing, currently oblivious to the events in the Hokage's office._

_Ten minutes later, Kisame sighed as he had put down yet another cup of sake. Smiling, Shizune had refilled his cup and they both had a faint blush. She looked at her hands for a moment. "I will take away the drunk feeling. Want me to take the feeling away from you two?" Kisame nodded and grinned widely._

"_Damn that has to be nice. To drink loads and be able to take that hellish feeling away…" Shizune laughed._

"_Too bad that Tsunade-sama gets drunk so fast that she forgets she can use that jutsu too…" Kisame roared with deep laughter as Shizune walked over to him and began to heal his headache. Kisame did not know why, but the deep purple blush he acquired had not vanished and was even beginning to deepen. Shizune did not know why, but she moved closer to the former Mist ninja._

_They moved closer to each other before Kisame's arms wrapped around the small kunoichi as they inched towards each other for a kiss. The alcohol was not completely removed from either of their body's and so the next events were rather blurry but they remembered being in a passionate embrace when Kisame feel off of his chair. Samehada was dislodged from where it was sitting on the way and sliced its way through the sake cabinet. Turns out Tsunade keeps a rather hefty amount of explosive chemicals in there…_

End Flashback

* * *

Kazumi looked closely and easily recognized the garment around the sword. Smirking upon remembered the meeting with Tsunade, if she did not know better, Kisame was out on a walk of his own.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the sword next to him. The message he had willed to not faint until she wrote again. The plan is now in motion. Next course of action: retrieving all three of the Uchihas.


	39. Babysitter

Greetings readers!  
Do not forget to R&R - I love reviews!  
Also, if you wish, check out my profile for more stories and an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or 'Technical Difficulties' by Julien-K

**

* * *

**

Chapter 39: Babysitter

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Technical Difficulties – Julien-K  
Reason: The plan to destroy Akatsuki is full of nothing but difficulties.**_

* * *

Zetsu had created gardens at all the bases for a reason, but to serve as a playpen was not one of them. He watched silently as Chieko and Hideaki gamboled around watched carefully by Tobi who had rushed back to see his favorite kiddies. Zetsu noticed with interest that although the Uchiha twins happily smiled at them, something was almost shadowed in their eyes as if they knew of Tobi's real form. To his amusement, the child Hideaki crawled over to him and Zetsu's dark side raised an eyebrow. "**What kid?** Don't be mean; he just wants to say hi."

The child smiled a warm, genuine childish grin at the two toned ninja and held his hands out as if he wanted to be held. Tobi was about to object when Zetsu effortlessly scoped his descendent in his arms and looked at him. "Aww. Hideaki likes you Zetsu-san." Zetsu's eyes glanced at the child and while the light half's softened, the dark half's remained impassive while in actuality they could not help but notice the cute behavior of the child. Tobi turned his attentions to Chieko who scampered away and ended up crawling towards a Jashinist who was performing a ritual. "Chieko-chan, no!"

Hidan pulled the pike out of his heart and sat up as he had been lying down during his ritual. Seeing the young Uchiha crawl towards him was indeed perplexing. "The fuck?" The child noticed the bloody symbol on the ground but managed to crawl onto it to reach Hidan. "Ok… Tobi mind getting her out? Kazumi will be pissed, uh er angry, at me if she gets blood on her."

Tobi nodded and attempted to enter the circle just to be pushed away by a mysterious force. He tilted his head in confusion as Chieko used Hidan's propped up arm to pull herself up to stand. The immortal watched as the young Uchiha looked into his lavender eyes. She pointed a baby finger at his nose and smiled. "Fucker." Tobi gasped and started on about Hidan being a negative influence, Zetsu shook his head muttering about the twin's mother's reaction while Team Hawk was heading over to segregate the children from the adverse influence of the more sinister killers.

Sasuke stalked over to Zetsu and snatched a dozing Hideaki from him and then turned to the Jashinist. Suspecting a holy (or unholy) barrier, he stood outside. "Give me my niece now…" The Jashinist stood up and tried to pry off the child, but she certainly had a grip of steel. Hidan rolled his eyes and even stepped outside the symbol of Jashin but the child would not allow her uncle to hold her. She squirmed and wriggled until Hidan gave up and held her. She cooed happily and soon fell asleep in his arms. Hidan soon placed her into Sasuke's impatient arms. "Maybe I won't tell Kazumi-san about this…"

Hidan snorted. "What the fuck can Kazumi-chan do that I am scared of? In case you forgot, I am immortal." Sasuke gave the practically copy written Uchiha glare but the Jashinist did not notice it. "Besides, I think I'm a wonderful influence if I can share Jashin's knowledge with the new generation."

Sasuke snorted as his team gathered around him. The four teenagers stared down the two older ninja while Tobi stood in the middle. Zetsu stepped in front of Hidan to stop the immortal from doing something stupid and reckless. "What are your problems? **We are just watching the brats so don't get all ass bent.**" Hidan looked at Zetsu who seemed to come up with the new adjective on his own.

Suigetsu snorted and pointed at the children in Sasuke's arms. "Those two need guardians not an overzealous murderer and a cannibal." The older members' eyes narrowed and the advanced dangerously on the younger rouge shinobi. Hidan motioned to Juugo with a sneer.

"What about him? He will just go randomly psycho if Sasuke is not around so he is easily a greater threat if the isn't even in his own fucking mind." The mentally unstable teen glared dangerously as there was an ominous change in the wind. Waking up, Hideaki began to cry in Sasuke's arms while Chieko remained in a peaceful slumber. Sasuke looked towards Suigetsu as if trying to determine how to stop the crying. Suigetsu bent down towards the child in Sasuke's arms and looked back at his teammate in confusion.

"Well, he does not need a diaper change so… he might be hungry." Suigetsu searched in his backpack and looked for some of the baby food he had gotten into the habit of carrying. Hideaki turned his head away and began to sob. Sighing, the watery ninja took the child in his arms to be slightly put off when the child tried to push away from him. When the young Uchiha heir spotted the former Grass ninja, he squealed with joy. Holding his arms out for him, Sasuke frowned but Suigetsu seeing what the child wanted ignored his friend and walked towards Zetsu with his arms holding Hideaki out.

Zetsu understood in an instant and took the child in his arms. Hideaki stopped being troublesome and smiled. "MEAT!" he shouted to Zetsu's amusement while Team Hawk sweat dropped.

Karin crossed her arms in boredom. "Figures those two children would pick up their worse habits. Next thing you know, Chieko will be covered in rosaries and blood will be everywhere whilst Hideaki is scavenging battlefields for food." Sasuke glared at the kunoichi, not amused in the slightest. Meanwhile, Chieko began to squirm and cry.

"Tobi thinks that Sasuke-kun should feed Chieko-chan." The masked ninja pointed out airily. In actuality, Madara was a tad put off that the children wanted next to nothing to do with him but he attributed that to possibly natural and innate sense of chakra or danger. Sasuke gazed down at his waking niece with a softened look.

_Of all the influences, why these idiots around me…?_ Sasuke knew there was no way around it and relinquished Chieko to Hidan. "If she picks up a **single** of your habits…" the Uchiha growled. The silver haired ninja scoffed and once the child was in his arms, she fell asleep once again. Rolling his eyes, the young Uchiha walked over to a tree and fell asleep. The remainder of Team Hawk looked at the new babysitters with glee in their eyes.

Karin smirked at the two men holding the children. "You mess up and we won't have to see your ugly faces again." Hidan merely rolled his eyes and sat down allowing the young girl to wonder about. She smiled as she spotted a flower and began to fiddle with it. Plucking the plant, she turned to and put it in the Jashinist symbol that had not yet faded. The flower glowed with an intense light and exploded into a thousand petals. Chieko clapped in amusement and seemed to smirk at Team Hawk. Zetsu started a fire and was starting to cook a deer that he had mauled, er hunted down while Hideaki watched in amazement.

* * *

"This is way easier than predicted Kazumi-chan." Kisame muttered stepping over Konan's corpse. The kunoichi nodded her head as she closed the eyes of the blue haired woman. The shock evident was almost shattering to behold in a dead person. They had been lucky to separate her from her childhood friend, but that did not mean a difficult fight would not be expected. Despite being soaked in various water jutsu thanks to Kisame, Konan had to resort to more basic techniques similar to how Deidara dealt with Team Gai with no arms and only a kunai in his mouth. Konan had proven very deadly even when being forced to rely on taijutsu, but Kisame, being a master of taijutsu himself and wielding a chakra eating sword, had the advantage. While she was distracted, Kazumi had stabbed Konan through her chest.

Kazumi closed her eyes to try to sense the orange haired leader. Kisame instinctively concealed his large chakra reservoir as he watched his comrade. A moment later, she opened her eyes. "He is on the move. He knows that Konan is dead."

Kisame nodded and when Kazumi motioned into a deep portion of the forest, he followed without another word. Seconds later, it began to rain but not just any rain, but chakra infused rain. They paused seeing ringed eyes glare at them. "You two better have a good reason for being here and killing Konan is hardly it…" Kisame and Kazumi exchanged a small glance before taking up in arms and charging the Rain leader.

* * *

A shoutout to my muses, Asuma and Kushina. Thank you so much for inspiration so cookies and bagels to you two. ^_^


	40. Raining Death

12/31/2008  
Greetings everyone! A special thanks go to my muses: Asuma, Kushina, and Zetsu_Akatsuki: you three are awesome.  
Do not forget to R&R - I love reviews!  
Also check out my profile for more stories and an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 40: Raining Death

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Bring Me to Life – Evanescence  
Reason: Kazumi's past and behavior**_

* * *

Kazumi knew that fighting the so called leader of the Akatsuki would be difficult, but when his other bodies appeared into the fray, she cursed profusely. Kisame grumbled as all the forms of Pein were dodging his Samehada and the battle was getting prolonged as both traitorous members still suffered from the battle with Konan. Kisame grunted as the chakra laden rain pouring over the area turned against him when he tried to use water jutsu. "Damn…"

Kazumi dodged a chakra laden blow that came awfully close to her head only to back into a tree. She looked at Kisame who now, thanks to a chimera summon, had a very heavily bleeding wound on his stomach. Pein stood in front of her and grabbed her throat. "Last words Kazumi Uchiha? You have grown weak over your emotional attachments…"

She gave a small smile as she looked into his eyes. "I wonder what would happen if the real Pein was defeated." Six pairs of widened eyes stared at her as they began dropping like flies. Walking into the clearing they were in, the blood and hair clone Kazumi summoned walked towards the real Kazumi. The clone had several cuts and a massive bruise on her cheek. Her body was indented in an odd manner. _Hmm… so he managed to land a blow using the Shinra Tensai…_

"Mission accomplished… but I hurt bad…" Knowing the clone had been composed of a great portion of her chakra, the real Kazumi nodded and undid the clone as Kisame watched the light leave the clone's eyes and she collapsed. Being made of her hair and blood, the clone did not disappear but simply collapsed as if a corpse.

"Kisame-san, I need to take care of your stomach wound…" Kisame coughed up blood and groaned as he fell to the ground, utterly exhausted. Kazumi tried to walk towards the blue man to heal his wounds but she tripped and lacking chakra to correct her fall, she tumbled and fell unconscious hitting a rock strewn about.

"Kazumi-chan… you had to do that… shit…" Kisame tried to pull himself up but stumbled as he knees buckled. The blood leaking was not encouraging either… "Great…" He tried to stay conscious long enough to wrap some of his wounds but he felt the pull of chakra exhaustion tug on his mind as his eyelids slipped shut.

* * *

Madara was in his room, no mask covering his face as he felt two familiar chakra signatures become extinguished. "Hmm… this is an odd circumstance. And to think all of the security I have placed were disabled…" He watched a monitor as it displayed the vitals for his Akatsuki members. Pein and Konan's monitors were completely blank while he noted Kisame and Kazumi's vitals were erratic. The chakra meter for Kazumi was displaying 5 percent capacity while Kisame's displayed 30 percent although for Kisame that still was a bit of chakra. "Interesting… killing the Hokage shouldn't drain their strength like that…"

Turning to another monitor, he observed Hidan's current state. His chakra flickered between deathly low and healthy highs due to the effects of a ritual he was currently performing. Watching a camera, he noted that Chieko was sitting in the corner, sleeping in the vicinity of such acts. Madara shook her head. "The Jashinist is a bad role model for her but the thought of a twice immortal Uchiha…"

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he turned his attentions to Zetsu's monitor. The plantlike ninja had normal readings and upon observation, it was shown that he was tending to the Akatsuki vegetable garden while Hideaki was sleeping in a hammock that Madara himself had hung days earlier. The plants in the garden were not just edible, but some also contained poisons of various strengths. Rolling his eyes, he looked a monitor that was displayed on the real Pein who now was lying dead, half of his guts ripped out. Raising an eyebrow, Madara tried the base surveillance to discover that it was destroyed.

He pressed another button where the wall cracked open to reveal a multitude of potions in various vials. Slipping a couple of the concoctions into his cloak, Madara slipped off into the shadows.

* * *

Kazumi groaned as her eyes opened and cursed the darkness she was surrounded in. Attempting to allocate chakra to her eyes to aid her vision was not working and the kunoichi was disgruntled to discover she was now unable to mold any of her chakra. Upon squinting she saw various IVs linking around and penetrating her arms at various intervals. Kazumi reached for one of them connected to her shoulder when upon the instant her skin came in contact with the thin needle, she experienced an intense electrical shock. "Ow fuck!"

She heard a grunt a few feet away and turning her head swiftly, she could make out the form of her companion. "Be quiet damn it… head hurts…" Kazumi could hear Kisame attempt to move around only to experience a similar shock.

"Where are we Kisame-san…?" She could barely make out his bleary eyes as they attempted to find hers.

"No clue but I can't sense Samehada so that isn't a good sign… All my hidden weapons have been taken also…"

"Mine too… I cannot move either… brain throbbing… My eyes even ache using them without chakra. I really do not want to find out what would happen if I attempt to use my or Itachi's kekkei genkai." Kisame grunted in encouragement and rolling her eyes, Kazumi tried to activate her kekkei genkai when pain the likes of which she never felt burnt her eyes. Her mouth flew open in a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Hidan felt an odd twinge of pain, for once an unpleasurable sort, coming from the spot on his hand that the Jashin symbol was carved into. Chieko started crying and the sound jerked the Jashinist out of his contemplative spell. Walking over to the child, he wiped away her tears and although she stopped crying, her eyes remained swollen. His eyes narrowed observing that the baby's eyes had turned black. "Chieko-chan… something happen with your mom?"

The child choked on a sob as she tentatively poked the Jashin mark on Hidan's hand. "Damn… I thought so…" He scooped her up and grabbing his scythe, he looked around trying to sneak back into the base quietly.

* * *

Hideaki quickly grabbed the bottom part of Zetsu's robe and tugged unusually hard for a child. The dark half groaned while the lighter half was perplexed. Kneeling down to the young Uchiha, he placed a hand on top of his hand. "Is something the matter child? **Something bad?**"

The boy nodded and for a child, his eyes were clouded in confusion. Zetsu looked at the child with pity. _Him and his sister shouldn't be brought up in such a harsh environment…__**Madara really has no heart.**_ He held the child as he descended into the floor.

* * *

Kakashi held his katana tensely upon feeling a surge of pain erupt from the hand that held the blade. Pakkun looked up at his master with a worried expression but said nothing. Shizune placed a hand on the Copy ninja's shoulder and cringed when he brushed it away. Lifting up his headband to reveal the Sharingan, he looked at the medic ninja. "Kazumi-chan and Kisame were fighting here. They defeated Pein only to collapse, chances are due to chakra exhaustion… Pakkun smelt another presence here also… as if something took them away."

Walking up to Shizune, Yamato looked at Kakashi with a stoic expression on his face. "If Kazumi-san is captured again, what will happen to her and the children?"

Shikamaru pulled a book containing information about Kazumi that they compiled. "The love a mother has for their children makes them deadly. Kazumi-san will likely do anything to ensure their safety."

Kakashi grunted as he replaced the sword in its scabbard. Pointing at Pakkun, the group quickly followed the ninja hound until he reached a mountain shrouded by genjutsu. As if on cue, all the ninja quickly dispelled the illusion and saw a boulder blocking the entrance. Sitting on top of the boulder was a silver haired youth with a sword that looked remarkably similar to Zabuza's. Kakashi's eyes narrowed seeing that it indeed was. Before he could interrogate the ninja, the teenager grinned a smile full of sharp teeth. "You must be Kakashi-san; the man who has Kazumi-san's heart." Kakashi quickly unsheathed the katana in an instant.

"Explain yourself and how exactly you have Zabuza Momochi's sword." The young former Mist shinobi smirked.

"First things first, I believe the priority to be addressed are the Uchiha twins." Nodding, the four Leaf shinobi follow the swordsman into the base.


	41. Do I Need a Reason?

Greetings readers! A special shoutout to my muses: Asuma, Kushina, and Zetsu_Akatsuki. You three are awesome!  
Some of my current readers may notice that rating has risen from 'T' to 'M'. That is the result of my concerns about language and if I decide to add a lemon (unlikely but if I do, there will be warnings).  
Please do not forget to R&R - I love reviews and feel free to go to my profile for more stories and an update poll!  
I do not own Naruto or "How to Save a Life" by the Fray.

* * *

**Chapter 41: Do I Need a Reason?**

_**Song of the Chapter:  
How to Save a Life – The Fray  
Reason: Friendships broken, betrayal strewn about…**_

* * *

Suigetsu was silent as he walked ahead of the retrieval team. There was nothing he could say to soothe their minds and he did not feel like making idle chatter when there were important matters to be taken care of. He motioned for them to be silent as they passed a room. Shizune peeked to see a red haired woman bound with chakra infused rope and gagged. She was about to object when Suigetsu raised a silvery eyebrow. "Trust me… she is a hell load more trouble than she is worth at the moment. Until I am sure Sasuke is on our side, we cannot trust her."

Kakashi nodded as he continued to follow the young shinobi. His hand rested almost perpetually on the katana and he half wished a few came at him just so that he could release some of his frustrations. Passing yet another room Kakashi saw a rather large youth who seemed to be contemplating what to do with the mysterious intruders that Suigetsu had let in. Juugo however seemed to be more preoccupied with helping tend to some animals that Hideaki and Chieko had brought in to raise as puts to help make up for the long disappearances that Kazumi often had. Opening a door at the end of the hallway, Suigetsu nodded as they quickly ran inside and Kakashi quickly pinned Sasuke Uchiha to the ground. Suigetsu walked over to his teammate and smiled. "You're gonna help right?"

"Hn." He nodded and with that, his former sensei allowed him up. Walking over to the small crib in his room and Kakashi began to feel his heart warm seeing the Uchiha twins. Sasuke picked up Hideaki and Chieko who squealed in delight seeing Kakashi. Kakashi walked over and gave the children a quick hug before taking them into his arms. Sasuke closed the door and pulled out a notebook filled with various sketches of the base and a list of possible situations; the older Uchiha was obviously very busy. "Suigetsu, you will get Juugo whilst I shall persuade Karin to our decision." Nodding the swordsman messed up Chieko and Hideaki's hair in a loving way while he swept off. Sasuke motioned for them to be quiet as he also departed. Kakashi looked at the babies with distinct pride.

"You two have grown so much…" he cooed to the twins who began to snuggle closer to him. Shizune smiled softly noticing the fatherlike manner that Kakashi exhibited. The silver haired ninja smiled as he looked into Sasuke's plans that were actually very detailed. "Well well… who knew that we had so many traitorous ninja within Akatsuki. And this is surprisingly well planned out."

Shizune was reading over his shoulder and smiled. "And without communicating with the main instigators of the schism either… Team Hawk is quite clever." When Kakashi looked over at her and gawked, she had a slight blush. "I… met with Kisame-kun a few times…" Her blush only deepened when she felt the copy ninja smirk under his mask. Yamato raised an eyebrow as Shikamaru stared blankly at the kunoichi.

"I thought that you and Kisame fought when Hokage-same was attacked but I suppose other things happened…" Shizune glared at him before clearing her throat.

"We merely decided that fighting would make both of us tired as was a waste of time." Shikamaru was about to retort when Kakashi stepped in.

"The mission if you will…" They noticed the sternness in the voice that although serious, was laced with concern. "According to this, Sasuke said that no contact has been heard from Kazumi-chan or Kisame since the departure on the mission. Hidan," at the mention of the name Shikamaru flinched, "has spent time with Chieko while Zetsu has watched over Hideaki so their cooperation is completely guaranteed. Madara aka Tobi has attempted to get the children to bond with him and as if they knew who he really was, they shy away. And…" Kakashi's grip on the notebook got tight. "Madara has shown an unhealthy interest in Kazumi-chan in regards to her restoring the clan."

Shikamaru picked up the notebook in his hand and proceeded to dissect the information. Within five minutes, Sasuke and Suigetsu returned and this time with a rather irate Karin and the impassive Juugo. Shikamaru handed Sasuke the book which the Uchiha accepted with a grunt. "Kazumi-san has been on this mission for how long?"

Sasuke shrugged and looked at Suigetsu. The watery ninja groaned. "Well… her and Kisame-senpai left a while ago… they were on the mission at least a few days before we even found out or at least information gathering."

Kakashi noted that the children were now sleeping in his arms and his eyes as well as his voice softened. "She… she loves them right?"

Sasuke's eyes softened and he nodded stiffly. "More than anything. They are the reason she has to stay with Akatsuki and the reason she is tearing it down." Kakashi nodded as they rushed out, following Sasuke to Hidan's room. Sasuke was about to open the door when he found it jerked open and it hit the usually agile Uchiha in the face. Karin looked insulted as if the offending door had hit her own face while Suigetsu had to bite down a chuckle. Hidan smirked at the Uchiha's face and noticing the Leaf shinobi, he smiled genuinely.

"'Bout fucking time. I'm ready to do some fucking damage." Shikamaru twitched seeing the Jashinist up and in one piece but he knew that he had to control the dangerous impulses as chances was that Hidan staying alive and mostly intact was necessary for the mission. "We need to get Zetsu; he is in on this too." The Leaf ninja merely grunted as Hidan swaggered through the base and finally arrive at the plantlike ninja's room, yanked it open just as Zetsu was about to exit.

"Ready? **Time to make him pay…** You know that he captured Kazumi-chan and Kisame right?" Hidan's mouth dropped while the Leaf ninja exclaimed.

"What? Kisame-kun can't be defeated that easily!"

"Kazumi-chan, what is her current situation."

"Shizune-senpai, Kakashi-senpai, you two must calm down."

"What the fuck? If you knew what was going on, why can't you must go and retrieve them you bastard!"

"All of you, SHUT THE HELL UP SO I CAN THINK UP A PLAN!" The exclamations fell silent at the shadow wielders words. After Shikamaru sat on the ground and made circle with his hands, after a couple moments he turned towards Zetsu. "Zetsu-san, what do you mean captured?"

"Well, they managed to defeat Konan and Pein but after that battle, their chakras were at dangerously low levels. Kazumi-chan could not even go over to heal Kisame. **And when Madara found him, they were pretty much fucked.** We disabled the security measures around us but there is the issue of the fact that Madara sealed Samehada and locked both of their chakras with some odd sort of liquid." Hidan looked at Zetsu as if he had sprouted a second head but the Jashinist thought that in retrospect, that would have made the spy more normal.

"Whoa… you aren't kidding when you say you know this spy shit." Zetsu growled irritably but led them along to a coded door. Hidan was about to rip the code seal off when Zetsu grabbed his wrist.

"If you value your body being in perfect condition, don't destroy that. **Well… then again, go ahead.**" Hidan glared but watched as the plant ninja pushed the correct buttons and the door swung open. In the dim light, they saw faint glimmers and heard the beeps of medical machinery. Kakashi saw something that looked familiar and giving the children to Shizune, he walked inside cautiously.

"Kazumi-chan?" He saw no light switch but he had the feeling that chances were there never was one. He walked closer to one of the sources of light, Kazumi's eyes.

"Ka…ka…shi…" she muttered. Kakashi touched her cheek but she whimpered in pain. Her eyes tried to calm down seeing all the people who came to help her and Kisame but just as fast, they widened in terror.

"Hmm… they did come after all… Who would have thought that even more Akatsuki members would become turncoats?" Kakashi turned around and quickly performing the hand signs for Raikiri, charged Madara.


	42. The Cost of Victory

Greetings everyone! Shoutouts to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, and Uchiha_Curse!

This is my last chapter of this story but sometime in the future, I _might_ write a sequel.

Also, if interested, you can read "Orange Masks and Chopsticks" - A Tobi/OC & Madara/OC story!

I do not own Naruto or "Stranger than Fiction" by Five Finger Death Punch.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 42: The Cost of Victory

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Stranger than Fiction – Five Finger Death Punch  
Reason: The world just is odd in its twists and turns when it comes to fate and the curse of loneliness can make people do unusual things.**_

* * *

Kakashi's eyes widened as Madara easily avoided what should have been fatal blow. The ancient Uchiha smirked at him. "One eye with Sharingan is nothing against two eyes with the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Kazumi tried to move but all the chemicals in her body protests angrily. The dark Uchiha chuckled watching her attempts at movement. "Dear little Kazumi-chan… just stay out and maybe you'll get something good if you are nice."

She groaned and flipped him the bird. Kisame was also having difficulties just trying to stay conscious although the sheer amount of chemicals pumped into his body could knock out at least a couple of ninja squads. Team Hawk appeared in front of her in a flash. Sasuke glared at Karin. "Get those two in tip top condition for fighting." Karin ran over to Kazumi and bared her arm for the kunoichi to bite, but she was greeted with a skeptical look.

"Ah fuck…" Kazumi sank her teeth into the woman and felt revolted because the chemicals were causing her to act adversely with the chakra attempting to surge into her body. She released her arm and began to cry out at the pain that now wracked her body.

Madara chuckled and instantly appeared at Kazumi's side. "My dear Kazumi-chan, you cannot accept chakra with all those repellants but she sure as hell tried to suck up her chakra didn't you? Left none for poor Kisame." Karin's eyes widened, afraid of Kisame's sharp teeth and with good reason; she had seen him put those teeth to use eating a rack of lamb.

Shikamaru tried in vain to trap the experienced Madara with his shadows, but the warrior was too swift and easily evaded any attempts at capture. Effortlessly, he released Amaterasu and the black flames began to envelop everything. Kakashi looked at the flames separated him from Kazumi and was about to jump through when Sasuke stopped him. "Kakashi, those flames never extinguish unless the wielder wants them to vanish." Kakashi tried to shake off his former student, but he never let go.

Suigetsu was busy attempting a water style, but the flames were unsuccessful at eliminating the dark fire. Zetsu attempted catching his former 'subordinate' with vines but yet again, Madara was simply too swift. Hidan knew better than to attempt any of his attacks in such a small room and his speed was slow by normal standards she he went with Shizune and the Uchiha twins to attempt to free Kazumi and Kisame. Kisame grunted as Shizune freed him of any and all IVs and she began to use Hidan's chakra and in combination with her medical expertise, began to heal the Shark-like ninja. When Kisame regained his consciousness, Shizune quickly went over to Kazumi and resumed the process.

Madara laughed as he effortlessly launched a fireball at Juugo who bore the brunt of it to protect Karin. Karin watched as Juugo tumbled, covered with powerful burns; he had to consider himself lucky that Madara decided to not use Amaterasu's flames against him. Madara felt something stab him and frowned seeing a katana pierce his stomach. He slid the blade out and saw a Mangekyo stare him down; the dead Mangekyo of Itachi. The swirls were a myriad of colors and he felt sick just watching it.

Madara watched as the color eventually drained from the girl's Mangekyo and eventually that even faded. Odd how her eyes looked blurred before she collapsed backwards into Kakashi's arms. But the oddest was Madara stumbled forward, unable to see any longer, into the dark invincible flames of his creation. The others watch him roast for a moment before Shizune heads back over to Kazumi and upon examining her looks at Kakashi. "She… she drained an abnormal amount of chakra." Kakashi looked down at her now peacefully sleeping form. "That is not the worst… Her eyes are really blurry. I… I'm not sure if she will be able to see ever again."

Kakashi looked at the woman in his arms and kissed her forehead. He looked at the children near Shizune and his heart ached. "We… we need to go to the Leaf Village now."

* * *

Later…

Kazumi shot up immediately and was confused feeling a bed. She had never felt such a feather soft bed in either the hospital or the Akatsuki base. She tried to move around when she felt arms around her waist. "You should be resting…" She relaxed hearing the voice and smiled leaning her back into Kakashi's chest.

"Kakashi-kun… Damn I missed you." She nuzzled into his neck as he laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?"

"You and Madara stared at each other and both of your eyes blurred." Kazumi put her fingertips to her temple and sighed.

"The children; Hideaki and Chieko, how are they?" Kakashi kissed her forehead and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Safe; Zetsu and Hidan are watching over them." Kazumi nodded and for a moment leaned her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

She then looked at Kakashi as if she was trying to concentrate. "Kakashi-kun, did my eyes do anything just now?"

"No… were they supposed too?" Her eyes stayed blank as he watched her. Tears filled her eyes watching him. "Why?"

She lowered her eyes. "It is just like I thought…" She snuggled closer to the Copy ninja and he watched her sigh. "I exhausted my kekkei genkai by using it to neutralize Madara's Eternal Sharingan, but it comes with a price. My eyes and my healing powers are that of a normal shinobi; no kekkei genkai." She sighed and pulled away from a confused Kakashi.

"Kazumi-chan, you having no bloodline does not matter to me!" She looked at him with an unbelieving look on her face. "I love you and nothing can change that!" Tears gather in her eyes as she collapsed into his arms.

"Do you are really mean that Kakashi-kun?" Kakashi noted the question with a smile and reached into a pocket in his jounin vest.

"If I did not, would I do this?" She looks and her eyes widen seeing a wedding ring. "Kazumi Uchiha, will you do me the honors of being your husband?"

She stops crying and looking at Kakashi smiles. "Yes, if you do me the honors of being your wife?" He smiles as he places the ring on her finger.

"Kazumi-chan… thank you for being there for me…" Exhaustion finally sets in over the couple and they fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Ten years later…

"Chieko, did you hear the news?" The young Uchiha kunoichi turns around to see her twin with a horror stricken face.

"Well, spit it out." Hideaki looks at his sister and sighs.

"Wow… you are grumpy today… Hidan-senpai tell you to go away for interrupting a ritual or something?" Chieko scowled and huffed. "Well… Hokage-sama wants us, since we are jounin, we have to become senseis for new genin squads." Chieko's mouth flies open.

"Oh fuck no! I am not babysitting any little brats too soft to know one end of the kunai from the other." She mumbled and rubbed her hand. Hideaki knew what she was doing and disapproved.

"You knew it was going to irritate your skin since it does that to mom's. But no… you decide to show your sympathy for Hidan-senpai and you get that also put on your skin… Mom and dad's faces will be hilarious but still…" She growled at her brother before sighing and hugging him.

"Shut up… so… what are we going to do about the potential students?" Hideaki had an uncharacteristically evil smirk as he regarded his sister.

"Did you not listen to father as he talked about his first genin squad?" Chieko nodded still not seeing the point. "Well… just put an impossible test like that bell test and if the graduates do not pass, we do not have to be a sensei for anyone." Chieko grinned widely at her brother's genius.

"Jashin be damned; you certainly have thought this out, eh?" Hideaki smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Possibly…" He walked along Chieko to the academy. "I am glad that Haruko is not yet in the graduating class." Chieko laughed as they passed by her class who was doing taijutsu exercises outside and young Haruko was easily defeating anyone against her.

"Our little sister will be a real prodigy for sure." Chieko said with pride. "Dad and mom will be proud." They were on the roof watching the young eight year old delicately touch a pressure point on another students. She had waist length silver hair and eyes that flashed colors; a sign that their mother could still pass on what she could no longer perform.

A poof later and the two twins looked behind them seeing Kisame behind them. "You two trying think about what to teach the new genin, eh?" He had a twisted smile seeing the smirks on their faces.

"Twisted kids like me and Hideaki should not be around children anyways, idiots… And so therefore we are going to fail whatever squad we get stuck with; easy!" Kisame chuckled as he messed up Chieko's hair. "'Same!"

"You two are still like children to me…" He looked up daydreaming when Hideaki prodded his ribs.

"If you want some so bad… ask Shizune-san." Kisame, if he had been normal colored would have turned scarlet, but barring that, he turned a very deep purple. "After all, you have been dating her how long?"

"…" The shark-like shinobi still could not retort when thoughts began to run through his head. Laughing, the two twins looked down at the young shinobi below them at their sister and watched her parry yet another blow. "She has really grown up, eh?" He smirked seeing a large bully get punched in the nose. "Definitely the child of Kakashi Hatake and Kazumi-chan…"

"Haruko Hatake!" The sensei's voice made all three shinobi on the rooftop laugh. "Do I have to write your parents a disciplinary letter?"

Chieko's brow furrowed and she jumped down angrily. "Are you implying that my parents do not know how to raise children?" The other children scurried away from her hurriedly. It was no secret to anyone that she was studying to become a Jashinist someday like Hidan.

"Oh! No not at all Chieko-san!" Chieko rolled her eyes as Hideaki and Kisame joined her down below. The teacher looked like she was about to faint. "What did we do to deserve the presence of such elite ninja?" Every girl stared at Chieko's brother and she sighed. It could not be helped him being an Uchiha.

"We are picking up our little sister." Haruko ran up to them and first, hugged Kisame.

"Hey kid." He ruffled her hair and she huffed out her cheeks.

"When I become a shinobi, you are not allowed to call me kid anymore." The shark ninja laughs and smirks.

"Kid… Even when you get as old as me, I am still allowed to call you kid." Chieko and Hideaki laughed as Kisame waves heading to the apartment that he and Shizune shared. The three walk together as Hideaki sighs noticing the fan girls behind him.

"You know big brother, just tell them you eat raw meat and no vegetables and they should be running. Like you could tell them the story of that one deer you found…" Hideaki chuckled as he covered his little sister's mouth.

"Haruko, you are so funny! I do not want to completely ruin my chances for the future." The small girl smiled and looked up at her siblings.

"I heard both of you have to be jounin senseis!" Chieko groaned and looked at her.

"Only if they pass… I was thinking the bell test would be perfect you know what I mean Hideaki?" The kid nodded and gazed at the house coming into view ahead of them.

"We are almost eleven… a genin squad is a bit much for our age and I do not care what Hokage-sama says about us being 'wise beyond our years'. I intend to enjoy being a preteen a little more before having to look over a squad that could very well be my age or worse, older." As they opened the door, they looked inside to see Kazumi looking over a bunch of files with glasses on. It was hard for the twins to imagine her now without the spectacles on her face. "Hey mom; how goes the coding?"

Kazumi smiled as she regarded her three children. "Good… if I figure this out… I might kill two birds with one stone. This could reveal the whereabouts of Kabuto and through that, Hidan-kun could get rid of his immortality potentially." She unconsciously rubbed the symbol on her hand. "Well… If your father does not get back, we have to go out to eat." The children nodded enthusiastically because they learned the hard way that their mother could not cook dango or any food for that instance.

The mother smiled as Chieko slumped down in the chair. "Stupid sensei crap…" She received a light disapproving tap on the shoulder and she smiled cheekily at her mom. "Might have to be the sensei of some genin and I am not even eleven yet."

Kazumi smiled and looked at Hideaki. "You too?" He nodded and sat next to his sister.

"Zetsu-senpai back from his mission? I want to show him the rare herb I found." Chieko rolled her eyes at her brother.

"He would have found us by now would he not of?" Hideaki glared as he grumbled up to his room. He then stopped and looked at her. "We have to go meet our students in an hour Chieko. We do not want to be late now do we…?"

"Ah fuck!" She quickly dashed off to her room to ignore the reprimanding tap of her mother. "Be back in five." Just as she dashed off, Hidan stepped in and smiled at Kazumi.

"Good day Kazumi-chan; hasn't Jashin-sama blessed an excellent day?" Kazumi rolled her eyes as she continued to work on the code in front of her.

"She is cursing again and it is your fault idiot." Haruko giggled before going into her room. Hidan raised an eyebrow at Kazumi who rolled her eyes. "I told you… You need to wear a fucking shirt…"

"Gah… fine!" He accepted the garment tossed to him and sighed. "Chieko-chan told you about it yet right?"

"The Jashin mark she was desperately trying to hide from me?" Hidan chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "No, but I saw her rubbing that spot and I figured… It is only obvious she follows in your footsteps." She sighs and rubs her temples. "And the thought of her teaching a genin squad younger than her is way too…" Hidan looked at some of the codes over her shoulder.

"I can read that by the way…" She looks at Hidan with an eyebrow raised and shoves the code towards him. "It is written in the language I pray to Jashin-sama in." She sighs as she passes Hidan over a scroll and ink. Just as the man begins to write, Chieko and Hideaki emerge in their jounin gear. "Damn! The thought of you two teaching kids?" Chieko hits Hidan and the shoulder while Hideaki groans.

"We just need to get this over with…" He looked over at Hidan and nodding, the twins head out. Hidan smirks at Kazumi.

"So… how do you think they will do?" She laughed and picked up a novel and began to read.

"Well… they are using Kakashi-kun's bell test trial so…"

* * *

Five hours later…

"The fucking world just has to be cruel to me!" Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha novel and stares at his adoptive daughter. She softened her face long enough to hug him and after she kisses her mom, she stormed off to her room. Hideaki sighed as he walked in and stares at Kakashi and Kazumi.

"Both our squads passed the bell test." He sulked and went off to his room as Kakashi laughs.

"That is why you need a Plan B."


End file.
